MANSAE
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: "apakah barusan kau bilang kau akan menemui guru les privat barumu?"-Woozi "ne, kami seharusnya bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini"-S .Coups (Mata woozi membulat) "aku juga ingin menemui murid privat baruku" UHUK... HaoShi/SeokSoo/WonJeong/JunSol/ [CHAP 8 UP! S .Coups X Woozi (JiCheol)]
1. Chapter 1

**~MANSAE~**

Chapter 1

Length : OneShoot

Rate: T

Boys love, Yaoi, School Life, Humor

Cast : All member Of Seventeen

Other Cast : Min Yoongi (BTS) x Park Jimin (BTS),

Kim Seokjin (BTS) x Kim Namjoon (BTS)

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

 **a/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari MV seventeen yang berjudul 'MANSAE' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u

 **Summary** : "dalam mimpiku setiap hari. Kau mengamit kan tanganmu di lengan kiriku. Apa yang salah setelah terbangun dari mimpi? Seperti Ken tanpa Barbie. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Seseorang tolong aku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya"

 **~MANSAE~**

Di sebuah lapangan basket indoor di salah satu SHS terfavorit di korea terdengar sorak-sorai pelajar yang sedang menonton pertandingan basket.

Ada yang mendukung tim kelasnya masing-masing, beberapa yeoja dan namja yang berstatus uke ikut memeriahkan dengan mendukung idola mereka yang tengah beraksi di lapangan dan ada yang sekedar ikut berteriak /ini orang gila deh kayaknya -_-/

"SHOOT !" teriak kapten dari kelas 3-2 yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo kepada anak buahnya yang memiliki julukan The8

"ssst! Lagi konsentrasi nih, jangan di ganggu" The8 memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Basket Loop. Mengangkat bola setinggi wajah memokuskan agar bola itu saat ia lempar akan masuk dengan sempurna karena ini merupakan menit terakhir bagi tim mereka untuk memenangkan pertaruhan yang tim kelasnya dan kelas 3-1 adakan.

Ini merupakan pertandingan pertama bagi The8, meski begitu ia memiliki kepercayaan yang tinggi tentang basket. basket itu mudah, sekedar dribble dan shoot. Hanya dua itu peraturan yang penting bagi The8.

"tapi-"

"diam" The8 kesal sekali, hyungnya itu selalu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"aduh, itu-" belum selesai penjelasan Wonwoo, lagi –lagi The8 memotong kalimatnya

PRIIIIIIT...! /suara peluit/

"pelanggaran!" ujar sang wasit bername Tag Choi SeungCheol yang membuat The8 mengernyit bingung "bola harus di lempar kurang dari 3 detik saat berada di tangan, sedangkan bola itu sudah kamu pegang selama setengah menit. kalian kalah!" lanjutnya

"YAAAH!" Terdengar kekecewaan dari para pendukung kelas 3-2, para pemain di tim itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Percuma memarahi The8, mereka lah yang memaksa The8 untuk ikut bertanding meski namja kurus itu sudah mengatakan kalau ia tidak paham basket.

The8 tertunduk, merasa menyesal karena telah membuat kelasnya sendiri kalah. Wonwoo sang ketua tim mendekati The8, menepuk bahu namja kurus itu pelan "tidak apa, kekalahan adalah hal yang biasa. Semangatlah! Fighting!" ujarnya tersenyum, The8 yang semulanya menunduk kini mengangkat wajahnya dan ikut tersenyum.

Teman-teman yang lain pun ikut memberi semangat kepada The8

"fighting xu! Nanti aku akan mengajarimu cara bermain basket yang benar" mingyu teman setimnya ikut menyemangati.

Seorang namja berwajah american yang semulanya berada di bagian back mendatangi nya dan ikut memberi semangat "tak apa, tetap semangat. Fighting!" meski wajah nya american tulen, tapi bahasa korea vernon terdengar sangat fasih karena ia sudah berada di korea sejak umur 5 tahun.

Prok..prok.. seorang namja berwajah manis berjalan angkuh di ikuti 2 temannya yang juga memiliki wajah tak kalah manis mendatangi tim kelas 3-2 sambil bertepuk tangan meremehkan.

Ia tersenyum hambar ke arah tim 3-2 "sudah terbukti siapa lebih unggul bukan? Kalian tidak akan bisa menandingi kami" ujar namja manis angkuh yang di beri julukan cheonsa oleh teman-temannya karena tanggal lahirnya tepat pada bulan oktober (10) tanggal 04 (1004).

Wonwoo berdecih "ah, ayolah sayang. Oppa mengalah demi kalian" ia terkekeh tampan

Jeonghan namja manis itu sang kapten tim dari kelas 3-1 berdesis sebal, ia menatap tajam Wonwoo yang baru saja memanggil nya dengan panggilan 'sayang'

"kau!" ia menunjuk tepat di wajah Wonwoo "dasar lelaki sombong tak tahu malu! Sudah kalah masih tidak mau mengaku, pecundang!" ujarnya ketus, wajah jeonghan merah padam, ia sangat membenci namja tampan di depannya itu.

"sudahlah hyung, kita sudah menang" hoshi namja manis yang berada di samping kanan jeonghan bersikap tenang mencoba untuk meredam amarah kaptennya. Ia menoleh ke arah tim kelas 3-2

"KALIAN KALAH! Huuuu" ledeknya sambil menjulurkan lidah dengan kedua jempol tangannya yang ia putar ke bawah.

Seungkwan yang berada di kiri jeonghan menepuk dahinya lemah, ia kira hoshi akan bersikap dewasa. ternyata ikut mengejek, aduduh

mingyu mendekati seungkwan "Kwannie~ kau tidak akan ikut menghukum oppa yang tampan ini bukan?" ia memberi wink kepada seungkwan yang hanya di tatap datar namja manis itu

"perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian, kalian harus menepatinya" seungkwan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sementara perdebatan antara para uke dan seme itu terjadi, salah satu pemain dari tim kelas 3-2 sedang menghela nafas bosan ke arah salah satu kursi penonton yang telah kosong baru saja di tinggalkan seseorang. DK namja tampan itu menekuk wajahnya karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa memenangkan pertandingan demi Joshua namja manis kesukaannya.

The8 yang menyadari kegelisahan DK pun menepuk bahu DK "maafkan aku, gara-gara aku tim kita kalah dan membuatmu tidak bisa mendekati Joshua" sesal the8. Sebelum memulai pertandingan DK mengatakan bahwa Joshua akan menerima ajakan kencannya kalau pertandingan kali ini di menangkan oleh kelas mereka. tapi apa daya, the8 hanya bisa menyesal.

DK tersenyum mendengar penyesalan the8 kemudian menoleh ke arah the8 di sampingnya"tak apa, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya. Aku harus mengusahakannya sendiri. Kau hebat saat mengoper bola, selalu tepat. Dan larimu juga cepat, ku rasa kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertandingan lainnya nanti" ujarnya bersikap dewasa, ia tahu kalau the8 mengusahakan semua tenaganya saat pertandingan tadi. Dan itu patut di beri apresiasi

The8 tersenyum, bersyukur semua temannya tidak memarahinya dan Malah memberinya semangat.

"XU MINGHAO!" pekik seorang namja manis yang membuat the8 berjengit kaget karena namja manis berambut blonde itu berteriak dengan suara emasnya tepat di telinga kanan the8.

"ya! Telingaku hampir tuli!" pekik the8 balik, yang benar saja. Ia hampir kehilangan fungsi telinganya karena namja manis itu. dan untung saja ia tidak memiliki penyakit jantung. Heol, bisa mati muda the8 kalau tiba-tiba diserang jantungan.

"kau. Harus. Menepati. Perjanjian kita" ujar hoshi sang namja manis menekan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan, the8 mengangguk, menatap hoshi dengan mata teduhnya "ne hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Blush~

cepat-cepat hoshi memalingkan wajahnya. Bisa malu dia kalau the8 melihat pipi putih pucatnya yang malah bersemburat merah merona 'dia tampan sekali, uh' batin hoshi kesal.

"hyung ingin aku melakukan apa, hm?"

Hoshi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dengan satu tangan yang ia letakan di bawah dagu, bola mata yang menoleh ke arah langit-langit dan bibir di majukan beberapa senti yang di sebut mode berpikir ala hoshi.

DEG~

Jantung the8 terasa berdegup kencang, entah mengapa hoshi terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan saat ini. rahang the8 pasti terjatuh jika saja seseorang yang ia hadapi ini bukan hoshi.

Hoshi itu menyebalkan, mentang-mentang dari kelas 3-1. Kelas unggulan di pledis SHS , ia merendahkan anak-anak sepeti the8 yang kelasnya di bawah kelas hoshi. Hoshi itu menyenangkan andai saja namja manis itu tidak sombong dan angkuh. The8 harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa tidak mungkin ia bisa memiliki namja semanis hoshi.

"ya! XU minghao! Berhentilah melamun!" hoshi yang sedari tadi bicara tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh the8, ia bahkan sempat khawatir karena the8 yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

The8 tersadar "huh, eoh ne hyung, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hoshi-ya, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" junghan dan seungkwan sudah di samping hoshi, mengajak teman sekelas mereka itu untuk kembali ke kelas karena bel yang baru saja berbunyi memasuki jam pelajaran ke dua.

Hoshi mengangguk, kemudian menoleh ke arah the8 "saat pulang nanti temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari the8, hoshi sudah berbalik bersama teman-temannya. the8 mengangguk meski ia tahu hoshi tidak sempat melihat nya

Huft, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi the8. Karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia harus menghadapi hoshi yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi musuhnya. Padahal the8 sudah melakukan semua cara agar hoshi itu bersikap baik padanya.

 **~MANSAE~**

"Argh!" junghan mengacak rambutnya frustasi setelah membaca pesan dari seseorang di kontaknya yang ia beri nama 'Jeon-Brengsek-Wonwoo'. Ia kesal sekali karena konsentrasi belajarnya harus buyar gara-gara wonwoo yang tidak henti-hentinya memberinya pesan. Sebagian pesan itu berisi :

 **-selamat siang cheonsa ku sayang, oppa merindukanmu-**

 **-mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat saat kau tidak ada di sampingku?-**

 **-menunggu pelajaran ini berakhir terasa seperti bertahun-tahun saja, aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari mu wahai oksigenku-**

"aku bisa gila" kesalnya, untung saja kim ssaem baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka.

Jun yang duduknya di depan junghan pun memutar tubuhnya, menoleh ke arah junghan "namja tampan itu lagi huh?"

"siapa lagi kalau bukan dia" hoshi yang duduk di samping junghan menjawab pertanyaan namja manis dari china itu sambil menulis pada buku catatannya.

"hey, hoshi. Jadi apa kabar kau dan namja kurus dari kelas 3-2 itu?"

"dia punya nama dan namanya the8 bukan namja kurus"

Jun terkekeh mendengar hoshi yang tak terima kalau nama the8 di ganti jadi namja kurus

"araseo, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya hari ini?"

"entahlah, sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan" hoshi tersenyum membayangkan momen mengerjai the8 "besok akan ku ceritakan"

"sampai kapan kau akan mengerjai dia hyung? Aku merasa kasihan pada anak itu, hampir setiap hari kau mengerjainya" seungkwan yang mulanya tak ingin ikut campur masalah hoshi malah ikut nimbrung dan berpindah tempat duduk di seberang kanan hoshi yang harusnya di isi oleh Hong Jisoo ketua kelas mereka.

Jisoo bukannya absen, hanya saja jabatannya yang bukan hanya jadi ketua kelas Jisoo yang biasa di panggil joshua itu juga menjadi ketua klub dance dan musik. Sekarang ia sedang mengikuti kelas Bahasa Inggris karena akan mengikuti pertandingan tingkat nasional minggu depan.

"entahlah, mungkin sampai aku merasa bosan?"

"kau itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya, nyatakan saja kalau kau memang menyukainya" jun mengatakan itu dengan entengnya.

"eh?"

"jangan malu, kau pasti menyukainya eoh?" junghan tidak badmood lagi, ia malah ikut memojokkan teman manisnya yang tengah kikuk itu.

"a-aniya, aku tidak menyukainya" elak hoshi tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia sebenarnya menyukai the8. Bisa hancur reputasinya karena menyatakan perasaan kepada the8 namja tampan yang selalu tersenyum meski sering hoshi jahili itu.

Jun, seungkwan, dan junghan memberi hoshi dengan tatapan tak percaya mereka. hoshi itu kalau sedang bohong pasti gagap. Dan lihat sekarang, hoshi nampak kikuk dan kata-katanya sempat tergagap.

Karena tak tahan tatapan teman-temannya, hoshi akhirnya menyerah "eish hyung, berhentilah menggodaku" rengeknya kepada teman-temannya.

seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk ke ruangan kelas, menginterupsi kegiatan mengobrol mereka, membuat seungkwan kalang kabut untuk kembali ke mejanya yang berada di belakang junghan dan hoshi.

"mari kita teruskan pelajaran kita"

"nde ssaem" sahut mereka berempat bersamaan. Kenapa hanya berempat? Karena junghan, jun, hoshi, dan seungkwan berada di kelas spesial. Kelas khusus anak-anak memiliki nilai tinggi dan jabatan yang tinggi di sekolah itu.

Yang pertama adalah Yoon Jeonghan, ia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah pledis SHS dan merupakan ketua osis

Yang Kedua adalah Boo SeungKwan, ayah seungkwan adalah seorang pebisnis dan menjadi salah satu orang penting karena saham yang ia tanamkan pada SHS ini cukup besar dan banyak membantu menjadikan SHS ini sebagai SHS nomor 3 terfavorit di seluruh korea.

Yang ketiga adalah Wen JunHui, anak dari seorang hakim terkenal di korea. Ayah jun juga berjasa dalam pembangunan sekolah ini.

Yang keempat adalah Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a Hoshi, dia memiliki IQ tinggi dan sering memenangkan berbagai olimpiade Kimia, Matematika dan Fisika tingkat internasional.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Hong Jisoo a.k.a Joshua, namja manis yang memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua kelas, ketua klub dance dan ketua klub musik. Ibu jisoo adalah pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang fashion dan ayahnya adalah seorang menteri di korea.

 **~MANSAE~**

Bel sudah berbunyi, menghentikan kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini. bagi kelas yang gurunya sudah keluar sesuai bel, bisa dapat pulang dengan cepat. Sedangkan bagi kelas yang pembahasan pelajarannya masih ada, harus menelan pahit rasanya terlambat pulang ke rumah.

Koridor di penuhi oleh siswa-siswa berlalu lalang, bersiap akan pulang. ada yang menunggu temannya sampai keluar kelas, ada yang berjalan sambil membaca, dan ada yang berbincang-bincang sambil saling menyapa.

Berbeda dengan seorang namja kurus yang malah mengendap-endap, menoleh ke arah belakang, kanan,depan dan kiri. berharap seseorang yang tengah ia hindari tak akan menemukannya. Seseorang yang ia hindari itu siapa lagi kalau bukan hoshi, namja manis yang cerewetnya sudah mencapai tingkat dewa, menurut the8.

Seharusnya hari ini the8 bisa bebas dari namja manis itu jika saja tim nya memenangkan pertandingan melawan hoshi dan teman-temannya. sebenarnya the8 tidak keberatan bila selalu di ganggu namja manis berbibir sexy itu, hanya saja yang membuat the8 malas adalah karena hoshi selalu menyita seluruh waktunya yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di cafe keluargany. Bukan tanpa alasan the8 bekerja di cafe itu, tapi ia ingin menabung untuk membeli sesuatu yang sudah lama ia impikan.

Yak, bagus. The8 sudah melewati koridor, dan sekarang ia tinggal menuju ke tempat parkiran di mana ia biasa memarkir sepeda bmx nya. The8 melakukan apa saja demi menjadi tidak terlihat saat melewati teman-teman hoshi. Karena apabila ada teman-temannya, namja manis itu pasti juga ada di sekitar sana.

The8 mengusap dada lega, dengan senyuman cerah pertanda puas saat telah mencapai parkiran dan sudah selesai membuka gembok kunci yang ia lingkarkan di ban sepedanya. Masih dalam mode mengendap-endap, ia menoleh ke semua arah. Berharap namja manis itu tidak ada di sekitarnya.

Tapi setelah hampir mencapai gerbang, the8 bingung karena tidak ada tanda-tanda dari namja manis itu 'ia sudah pulang? apa belum?' batin the8 bertanya-tanya. The8 mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia malah senang karena tidak di cegat namja manis yang selalu menganggu ketenangannya selama 2 tahun bersekolah di SHS ini.

 **CKIITT...**

The8 berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba mobil audi berwarna black metallic berhenti tepat di sisi kanannya saat ia baru keluar dari gerbang 'tamat riwayatku' the8 menepuk dahinya lemah. Ia tahu pasti siapa pemilik mobil ini.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka "xu minghao, naiklah" titah hoshi bak seorang gadis yang overprotektive terhadap pacarnya. Pacar? Tidak mungkin, batin the8

"aku tidak bisa hyung, hari ini aku harus ke cafe membantu ibu" tolaknya dengan wajah memelas bak anak anjing yang minta di pungut, berharap namja manis itu akan membebaskannya untuk hari ini saja.

Hoshi keluar dari mobil, dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan bibir yang mempout sempurna. The8 harus menahan nafas karena hoshi terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"kau sudah bejanji!"

"tapi hyung-"

"tidak, aku ikut"

Dengan cepat kilat hoshi duduk di jok belakang sepeda bmx kesayangan the8, namja manis itu sendirilah yang membuat kursi itu. bisa bayangkan kan bagaimana lucunya sepeda bmx yang terlihat keren malah memiliki 2 jok? Meski sempat frustasi karena sepedanya yang keren berubah jadi unyu, the8 cuek saja. Karena itu juga ia bisa bersama hoshi sepanjang hari.

The8 tersenyum, melihat hoshi dengan mode ngambeknya. Tak pernah bosan the8 melihat wajah namja manis ini yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal.

"ayo, cepat! Jalan!" titah hoshi ketus, menatap tajam the8. Cepat-cepat the8 menaiki sepedanya. Takut kalau hoshi akan meledak kalau permintaannya lama di turuti.

The8 pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum yang belum ada luntur-lunturnya sejak tadi. Hoshi itu pasti akan mengalah kalau menyangkut masalah orang tua the8, kalau alasan tanpa menyangkut pautkan cafe dan orang tua. The8 pasti di paksa untuk naik mobil, dan akan melewati waktu sepanjang hari bersama hoshi. The8 sudah seperti asisten saja bagi hoshi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, hoshi merentangkan kedua tangannya saat mereka melewati pohon-pohon yang daunnya sudah mulai gugur. Angin musim gugur menerpa lembut wajah hoshi dan melewati cela-cela jari tangannya yang agak pucat karena faktor genetik turunan orang tuanya.

"bagaimana hari mu hyung?" the8 membuka suara setelah keheningan sejak di gerbang sekolah tadi, mereka sudah setengah perjalanan dan hampir sampai di cafe milik orang tua the8. Sebenarnya umur hoshi dan the8 itu tidak jauh berbeda, hanya berbeda bulan. Hoshi di bulan juni dan the8 di bulan November. the8 biasanya tidak memanggil dengan embel-embel hyung kalau lahir di tahun yang sama, hanya saja yang menyuruhnya itu hoshi. Bisa mati the8 di amuk hoshi kalau permintaannya tidak di turuti.

Hoshi menurunkan tangannya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada "buruk sekali" sahutnya.

The8 mengernyit bingung "wae?"

"aku harus mengikuti pertandingan matematika lagi"

The8 terkekeh, ia tahu betul kalau namja manis itu sangat membenci matematika. Menurut the8 hoshi itu aneh, dia membenci pelajaran itu tapi malah sangat menguasainya. Hoshi itu selalu masuk peringkat 3 besar di pertandingan tingkat nasional maupun internasional di bidang fisika, kimia, dan matematika.

"tak apa hyung, kau pasti bisa. Kau itu hebat" the8 memberi semangat, hoshi yang mulanya menekuk wajahnya. Sekarang mulai mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang sangat manis, sayang sekali the8 tidak melihatnya. Karena kalau sampai ia melihat senyuman itu, pasti rahang the8 sudah terjatuh.

 **~MANSAE~**

Setelah beberapa menit, hoshi dan the8 pun sampai di cafe yang bernama 'SARI LAUT' milik keluarga the8 /readers : anjeer namanya mirip warung di pinggir jalan -_-

 **KringTing... /** suara apa ini?/

The8 dan hoshi memasuki cafe itu, meski terlihat tidak begitu besar dan mewah, tapi karena kebersihan dan suasananya yang nyaman. Cafe ini selalu ramai oleh orang-orang, dari yang usia remaja sampai dewasa. Letaknya yang berada di tengah kota, tidak terlau jauh dari tempat-tempat bersantai seperti danau dan taman bermain anak sehingga membuat banyak orang berdatangan di cafe ini. makanannya pun lezat-lezat, dan menu yang paling di sukai adalah cheesecake dan kue beras manis buatan ibu the8.

"eh xuemingie sudah datang" seorang namja manis paruh baya yang the8 panggil dengan panggilan 'eomma' menyadari kedatangan the8 "eh, nak hoshi juga datang"

Hoshi tersenyum kemudian membungkuk sebentar kearah ibu the8 "ne, ahjumma"

"sekarang sedang ramai, kalian pasti belum makan bukan? Pesanlah sesuatu bersama hoshi, ibu sedang sibuk"

"aku akan membantu eomma hari ini" the8 mengambil nampan yang sedang di bawa eommanya.

Eomma menahan nampannya "lalu bagaimana dengan hoshi jika kau malah bekerja?"

Cepat- cepat hoshi melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya "eh, ahjumma tidak apa-apa. aku akan duduk saja sampai xueming selesai bekerja"

"mm, baiklah. Antar pesanan ini pada meja nomor 23" ujar eomma kepada the8 memberikan nampannya. Kemudian menoleh kearah hoshi "ambil lah kue apa saja yang kau ingikan ne? Ahjumma harus melayani pelanggan dulu" ujarnya tersenyum. hoshi mengangguk paham sebelum ahjumma meninggalkannya.

Hoshi pun duduk di salah satu meja cafe yang kebetulan tidak ada pelanggan yang mendudukinya. Hoshi meletakkan tas yang sebelumnya tersampir sejak tadi di punggungnya. Ia membuka tas itu dan mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran. Ia akan belajar saja, pikirnya

the8 meletakkan minuman dingin di meja hoshi "satu gelas es cokelat beserta whipcream dan satu porsi cheesecake untuk seorang yang spesial sekarang siap di nikmati" ujarnya bangga. kedua makanan itu merupakan favorit hoshi. Hoshi adalah seorang cheesecake lovers.

Blush~

Entah mengapa pipi hoshi terasa memanas saat the8 mengatakan kalimat 'untuk orang spesial'. dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pulpen, Hoshi menundukkan wajahnya. Takut-takut kalau the8 melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"gomawo, pergilah" the8 hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ia di respon dingin oleh hoshi.

The8 mencoba tersenyum"fighting!" ia mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada hoshi yang hanya di jawab oleh anggukan lucu dari sang empunya. The8 pun berbalik, menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa pesanan lagi untuk para pelanggan cafenya.

 **~MANSAE~**

perlahan pelanggan di cafe itu mulai berkurang. Hoshi masih asik dengan bukunya meski waktu sudah menunjukkan Sudah pukul 5 sore. Sudah 3 jam sejak pulang sekolah tadi hoshi masih sibuk dengan buku-bukunya

The8 dan ibunya tengah berada di dapur "eomma~ apa eomma ingat ini hari apa?" the8 mengedip-ngedip kan matanya ke arah eomma nya yang tengah sibuk membereskan dapur mereka.

Eomma menghentikan pekerjaannya, menatap langit-langit dapur menerawang mengingat-ingat hari apa ini. setelah teringat, eomma menoleh ke arah the8 sambil tersenyum. the8 yang melihat senyuman eommanya pun menatap balik eommanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Berharap sang ibu paham.

"ini hari senin! Masa kau lupa sih!" ujar eommanya ketus, the8 sweatdrop

"aish, eomma. Bukan itu"

"ini hari buruh sedunia?"

"yak! Eomma! Juga bukan itu!" the8 mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ibu tertawa karena melihat anak semata wayangnya itu dalam mode mengambek

"araseo-araseo, ini gajihmu" ibu memberikan amplop yang berisi uang beberapa won. Sebagai upah bagi the8 yang sudah membantunya.

The8 tersenyum kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada ibunya "gomawo ommonim"

eomma mengangguk "jadi, kau akan melakukannya?"

The8 mengangguk semangat, ia memiliki rencana dengan uangnya yang sudah ia tabung selama 1 bulan ini. eomma tersenyum "fighting!" ujarnya dengan tangan yang di kepal

The8 tersenyum "aku pergi dulu eomma, anyeong" the8 berlalu keluar dari dapur, berjalan ke arah meja di mana hoshi masih sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

Hoshi sedang asik menulis saat tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depan mejanya, hoshi mendongak

"selamat sore tuan Kwon, ayah anda menyuruh saya untuk menjemput anda. Ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin bertemu anda sekarang" seorang lelaki paruh baya berpakaian rapi yang menjadi asisten ayahnya dan pengawal hoshi itu mendatanginya.

Hoshi menghelas nafas sebelum mengangguk paham kemudian mulai merapikan bukunya, memasukkan nya ke dalam tas

the8 melangkahkan kakinya cepat mendatangi hoshi "hyung akan pulang?"

hoshi menghelas nafas, kemudian berdehem meng-iyakan. The8 menghela nafas kecewa, padahal ia ingin membawa hoshi ke suatu tempat sebelum mengantarnya pulang ke rumah

pengawal hoshi membantu tuan mudanya itu membawakan tas, hoshi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan keluar dari cafe

"hati-hati hyung" hoshi menoleh ke arah the8, mengangguk sebentar. Kemudian kembali berjalan, untuk keluar dari cafe milik the8.

Entah mengapa dada the8 terasa perih saat melihat hoshi yang di bawa oleh pengawalnya, the8 melihat wajah hoshi yang sebenarnya selalu ceria itu akan berubah jadi sendu saat bersama pengawal ayahnya.

The8 merasa kasihan pada hoshi karena namja manis itu selalu di paksa untuk ikut pertandingan ini dan itu oleh keluarganya. hoshi pernah bercerita kalau ia akan di kurung oleh ayahnya selama 1 minggu untuk berada di rumah hanya untuk belajar.

Setelah mobil yang di tumpangi hoshi itu berjalan menjauh dari kafe, the8 memasukkan tangannya di saku blazer sekolahnya. Ia belum sempat berganti pakaian karena cafe mereka sangat sibuk tadi. Dan untung bagi the8 karena besok tidak perlu memakai seragam ini lagi.

The8 tersenyum, saat ada ide yang melintas di otaknya. cepat-cepat ia keluar dari cafe. Kemudian menaiki sepedanya. Menuju pulang ke rumah. ia akan mandi dan akan berdandan sangat tampan malam ini.

 **~MANSAE~**

Hoshi tengah duduk di depan meja belajarnya, berkali-kali ia menghelas nafas saat melihat rumus-rumus dan angka-angka yang tidak ia sukai itu berada dalam pandangannya.

"nak, makanlah dulu" seorang namja manis paruh baya yang hoshi panggil dengan panggilan ibu itu menginterupsi lamunan hoshi. Hoshi tersenyum ke arah ibunya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"ne, eomma. Sebentar lagi. Masih ada beberapa soal yang harus ku kerjakan" ujarnya berbohong, sebenarnya ia sudah mengerjakan semua soal itu saat di sekolah sebelum melakukan pertandingan basket antara gengnya dan geng the8.

Ibunya yang bernama Min Yoongi itu pun mengangguk mengerti, anaknya itu tidak bisa di ganggu kalau sedang belajar "araseo, turunlah kalau sudah selesai ne? Appamu dan woozi sedang makan bersama"

Hoshi mengangguk, ia pun mulai menorehkan pensilnya di atas buku, diikuti ibunya yang keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia malas sekali untuk makan, sudah kenyang karena banyak makan cheesecake di cafe the8. "Xu Minghao" Memikirkan the8 membuat hoshi tersenyum. namja itu selalu menurut saja kalau hoshi suruh ini itu.

"aku menyukaimu bodoh!" ketus hoshi memukul boneka tokoh kartun yang badannya seluruhnya berwarna kuning, atau biasa di panggil spongebob yang the8 berikan padanya 1 minggu lalu.

The8 itu selalu membelikan hoshi boneka spongebob. Hoshi menyukai tokoh kartun itu karena spongebob selalu bebas untuk melakukan apa saja, meski yang ia lakukan itu bodoh. Orang-orang di sekitarnya tetap menyangi nya, jujur saja. Hoshi iri dengan tokoh itu.

"hyung!" hoshi hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang jika saja tidak berpegangan pada meja belajarnya.

Hoshi mengusap dadanya karena terkejut "hampir saja aku jantungan" ucapnya menoleh ke arah kembarannya. Lee Jihoon yang biasa di panggil Woozi oleh keluarganya.

Woozi terkekeh, duduk di tempat tidur ukuran queen size milik hoshi "seseorang mencarimu"

Alis hoshi menyatu "nugu?"

"Xu MingHao"

DEG~

Dengan susah payah hoshi menelan salivanya saat mendengar nama the8 yang mencarinya, cepat-cepat ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arah woozi di belakangnya.

"dimana?"

"di bawah, ia sedang menemui ibu dan ayah" mata sipit hoshi membulat sempurna the8? Datang ke rumahnya? Dan bicara kepada orangtunya? Mau apa? batin hoshi bertanya-tanya.

Cepat-cepat hoshi keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan ke tangga untuk turun ke lantai utama rumah mereka.

Langkah kaki hoshi perlahan melambat, kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk melihat ke arah ruang tamu.

Dan jja! Ia melihat the8 yang berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya. Langkah hoshi terhenti sempurna, the8 terlihat sangat tampan sekarang (bayangin the8 pakai baju di mv adore u pas dia lagi main band sama joshua dan jun) dengan satu bucket bunga mawar merah di tangan kanannya.

DEG~

The8 menoleh ke arahnya yang membuat hoshi mengerjab lucu, ia sungguh bingung. 'Itu xuemingie bukan?' batin hoshi memastikan. Karena ini merupakan pertama kalinya the8 datang ke rumahnya.

Yoongi mendatangi hoshi "kenapa pakaianmu masih seperti itu? seharusnya kau sudah bersiap sekarang"

Hoshi yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung, belum sempat hoshi bertanya. Ibunya telah menggotong hoshi untuk naik lagi ke lantai 2 ke kamar hoshi.

Saat sudah tiba di kamar hoshi, woozi yang tengah bermain game di kamar saudaranya itu berjengit kaget karena ibunya yang langsung membuka lemari pakaian hoshi

"pakai ini" yoongi mengambil kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru navy kemudian mengepaskan nya di tubuh hoshi. "tidak, cari yang lain saja" belum sempat hoshi mengambil kemeja itu. ibunya telah melempar kesembarang tempat, lebih tepatnya ke arah woozi yang duduk di ranjang belakang ibunya.

Yoongi mengambil beberapa baju seperti baju kaos berwarna biru navy, jaket yang juga berwarna biru navy kemudian melemparnya saat di rasa tidak cocok. karena hoshi itu pecinta biru navy. Jadi semua pakaiannya di dominasi oleh warna itu,. Hoshi hanya bisa diam karena ibunya yang tampaknya tidak bisa di ganggu itu.

Woozi menatap hoshi dengan pandangan _ada-apa-sih?_ Yang di jawab gelengan tidak tahu dari hoshi, hoshi memiliki banyak pertanyaan di otaknya. kenapa the8 datang ke rumahnya?

"nah, ini terlihat manis untukmu" yoongi akhirnya menemukan sebuah sweater hangat lengan panjang yang lagi-lagi berwarna biru navy yang memiliki corak pink di lengan dan badan.

"cepat ganti pakaianmu" hoshi mengangguk saja, mengambil pakaian itu dari tangan eommanya. masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan mengganti seluruh pakaiannya yang mulanya hanya memakai kaos hitam putih dan celana training hitam.

 **~MANSAE~**

Setelah beberapa menit, hoshi pun sudah selesai menggunakan pakaian pilihan ibunya. Yoongi tersenyum, anaknya terlihat sangat manis sekarang.

"eomma, ada apa sih?" akhirnya hoshi membuka suara saat ia dan ibunya sudah keluar dari kamar hoshi, yoongi yang di tanya pun tersenyum dengan cerah di wajah manisnya. Meski ibunya itu sudah menginjak usia kepala 4. Tapi manisnya yoongi itu tidak ada tua-tuanya. Hoshi bersyukur ia memiliki ibu semanis yoongi.

"kau akan tahu nanti" jawab ibunya yang Sungguh, semakin membuatnya penasaran sekarang.

Setelah beberapa saat, yoongi dan hoshi sudah tiba di ruang tamu.

Ayah hoshi tersenyum "wah, anak appa terlihat manis sekali. benar kan xue?" the8 mengangguk "ne, ahjussi. Ia terlihat sangat manis"

Blush~

Pipi hoshi memerah "Yak! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"untukmu hyung" the8 menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi ia bawa untuk hoshi, hoshi mengambil bunga itu malu-malu.

Yoongi dan ayah hoshi yang bernama Park Jimin itu pun hanya tertawa saat melihat pipi anaknya yang memerah

"xue ingin membawa mu berjalan-jalan malam ini" jelas appanya

Hoshi terkejut, tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupi keterkejutannya itu. hoshi senang sekali the8 akan membawanya berjalan-jalan, hoshi menatap ayahnya sendu "bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Ayahnya tersenyum "sekarang berangkatlah", senyum hoshi mengembang.

Jimin menoleh ke arah the8 "jagalah anakku yang manis ini dengan baik, karena kami sangat menyayanginya"

The8 mengangguk "ne, ahjussi. Aku akan menjaganya meski mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri" ucapnya yakin yang membuat pipi hoshi merona lagi.

Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun keluar dari mansion megah kediaman hoshi dan keluarganya.

 **~MANSAE~**

Hoshi dan the8 baru saja selesai menonton film di bioskop setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat berkeliling di festival makanan khas korea. Hoshi merasa sangat senang malam ini, ia bingung kenapa ayah dan ibunya mengijinkannya berjalan-jalan bersama the8. Dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi hoshi berjalan-jalan di festival tanpa keluarganya. biasanya ia akan di larang oleh kedua orang tuanya jika bersama orang asing meski itu adalah teman-teman sekolah hoshi sendiri.

The8 tersenyum melihat hoshi yang selalu tersenyum manis di sampingnya, meski sifat cerewetnya tidak pernah terlepas jika ia inginkan sesuatu. Hoshi akan berteriak "XU MINGHAO, BELIKAN AKU INI!"

"XU MINGHAO, BELIKAN AKU ITU!"

"XU MINGHAO, BAWAKAN ITU UNTUKKU!"

The8 lempeng-lempeng saja saat di suruh untuk membeli ini itu, lagipula gajih yang ia tabung selama 1 bulan ini adalah untuk hoshi juga. Ia sudah merencanakan semua nya dengan baik sejak 1 bulan lalu. Dan malam ini akan spesial, karena ia akan menyatakan prasaannya terhadap hoshi.

Kalau tidak di nyatakan sekarang, the8 bisa benar-benar gila karena setiap malam sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, tidurnya tidak pernah nyenyak saat memikirkan hoshi. Hoshi itu selalu memenuhi otaknya, hoshi itu segalanya bagi the8. The8 akan melindungi hoshi dan memiliki hoshi seutuhnya sejak malam ini. tidak ada penolakan pokoknya /maksa cie/

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan berdua di pinggir sungai han, dengan mata yang berbinar hoshi menatap antusias keindahan sungai han. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi hoshi berada di sungai han saat malam hari. Dan the8? Harus merelakan tenaganya untuk mengangkat semua barang belanjaan hoshi di kedua tangannya.

"hyung"

Hoshi berdehem sebagai jawaban, ia sedang asik memakan ice cream strawberrynya. The8 menoleh ke arah hoshi di sampingnya "hari ini tepat 2 tahun kita saling mengenal hyung"

Hoshi menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan ice cream "mm, benar" hoshi mengangguk.

"sejak pertama kali aku membuat hyung marah, saat itu juga aku selalu memikirkan hyung di setiap malam ku menjelang tidur"

Hoshi menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah the8 di samping kirinya. Menatap pemuda kurus itu, mencari pancaran kebohongan dari matanya. Tapi hoshi tidak menemukan itu, jantung hoshi berdebar saat mengetahui the8 mengatakan hal itu dengan jujur, hal yang juga ia rasakan sebelum tidur.

The8 berjalan kedepan hoshi, berlutut di depan hoshi yang membulatkan matanya melihat aksi the8.

"Kwon soonyoung, tahu kah kau betapa frustasinya aku saat memikirkanmu? Kau di dekatku tapi bukan milikku. Kau membuatku hampir gila hanya karena senyuman manis mu yang selalu kau tujukan kepada orang lain, meski aku tahu aku tak berhak cemburu. Aku tak memiliki apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu bangga padaku. Tapi ketahuilah, aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu bahkan mencintaimu. Aku tahu aku tak berhak memiliki mu yang berada jauh di atasku. Aku akan menerima apa saja keputusanmu dan mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu padaku. Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"HAHA!" tawa hoshi meledak, entah mengapa ia merasa lucu. Karena ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah the8 katakan padanya.

Merasa di tertawakan, the8 menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Hoshi meredakan tawanya "XU MINGHAO BANGKITLAH!" teriaknya, cepat-cepat the8 bangkit dan

 **Brugh...**

Hoshi menabrak tubuh the8, memeluk erat tubuh namja kurus yang satu sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu.

The8 terkejut dan hampir terhuyung kebelakang karena gerakan tiba-tiba hoshi, hoshi mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap the8 dari dekat yang membuat jantungnya menggila yang sepertinya akan melompat sekarang. "aku juga mencintaimu bodoh, kenapa baru menyatakannya sekarang?"

The8 tersenyum, menaruh barang belanjaan di bawah sebentar "gomawo chagi-ah" ia memeluk tubuh gempal hoshi. Ia sangat senang ternyata perasaannya di balas baik oleh hoshi, yang selalu menyita waktu dan perhatiannya untuk mengkhawatirkan namja manis itu.

Hoshi balik memeluk the8 erat, ia sudah lama bahkan sangat lama untuk mendapatkan momen indah ini. ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama 2 tahun untuk mendapat pernyataan perasaan dari seorang xu minghao. Namja tampan dengan sifat lembut dan penurutnya.

 **~MANSAE~**

Ini sudah jam setengah 10 malam, hoshi dan the8 berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan sambil bergandengan tangan /cie yang baru jadian/

Sebenarnya the8 membawa mobil sedan eomma nya saat datang ke rumah hoshi, tapi namja manis itu malah marah-marah karena bukan sepeda bmx yang the8 bawa. Dan jadilah mereka, berjalan-jalan di malam hari hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Untung saja rumah hoshi itu berada di tengah-tengah kota seoul, jadi untuk pergi ke tempat hiburan tidak lah jauh.

"xuemingie~ kenapa orang tuaku mengijinkanmu untuk membawaku berjalan-jalan?"

The8 berpikir sebentar "sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Saat aku datang, ibu dan ayah hyung sudah berada di ruang tamu. Mereka langsung menyetujui saat aku bertanya ingin membawa hyung berjalan-jalan malam ini. meski awalnya aku sempat ragu, tapi reaksi mereka sangat berbeda dari yang hyung katakan"

Hoshi mengangguk, kedua orang tuanya itu aneh. Kadang mereka akan overprotektif dan kadang juga mereka akan sangat baik seperti malam ini. entahlah, hoshi tak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah menjadi milik the8 dan the8 sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka yang romantis, uh senangnyaaa~

 **Di Lain tempat...**

"waah, mereka terlihat sangat romantis bukan yoongi-ah?" 4 orang namja dewasa dan 1 orang namja manis berusia muda tengah memerhatikan the8 dan hoshi dari dalam mobil audi black metallic, mengikuti pergerakan hoshi dan the8 sepanjang malam ini.

"ne, mereka terlihat sangat saling jatuh cinta" sahut namja manis lainnya.

"kau percaya kan kalau anak ku itu memang manly?"

"ne jin hyung, araseo" namja manis yang di panggil Kim Seokjin a.k.a Jin itu tersenyum bangga melihat anaknya the8 menggandeng mesra tangan hoshi.

"anakmu keren hyung" jimin suami yoongi berjabat tangan dengan Kim Namjoonn ayah the8. "ne, perjodohan ini berbuah manis" jawab namjoon.

"eomma, appa. aku ingin pulang" rengek woozi kepada yoongi ibunya.

"ne, kita pulang sekarang. ayah, cepat. Kita harus pulang sekarang. sebentar lagi pasti hoshi dan xuemingie akan tiba di rumah" yoongi mengingatkan suaminya.

Jimin mengangguk, mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah rumah mereka. mendahului hoshi dan the8, bisa bingung hoshi nanti pas pulang ke rumah tidak mendapati ibu,ayah, dan saudaranya saat tiba di rumah.

 **END**

*tangan membentuk pistol di depan mulut ala chandraliow sambil teriak "UUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

Mengakhiri cerita absurd ini dengan tidak elitnya B-)

Aku lagi kecantol sama boyband yang orangnya ada 13 ini, meski mereka mainnya keroyokan. Tapi dance nya tu tetap bisa serempak, salut banget sama mereka.

MANSAE adalah mv yang sepenuhnya membuat saya jatuh hati pada mereka. aku sama adek ku *Erla* bakalan teriak histeris pas liat dance practie mereka MANSAE yang Seek Ver. Karena di situ tu ada adegan yang bikin semua fujoshi bakal teriak histeris. Yaitu adegan DK yang cium pipi nya Joshua. Asli mereka itu manis banget, say the name #SEVENTEEN

Next chapter sebaiknya couple yang mana? Junghan x Wonwoo? Dk x Joshua? Mingyu x seungkwan? Vernon x Jun ? or x Woozi?

Maaf pairnya aku crackin, soalnya semua inspirasinya datang dari MV' MANSAE' and lil bit 'Adore U'

With love, Virly A.R.M.Y

Eh, please like or just watch vidio aku dong. Ini tuh parody yang ku bikin pas nonton mv GOT7-IF YOU DO . ini tuh pardody yang aku bikin sama bambam, semoga kalian suka. Imi lucu, kata temenku sih. Give much love ya :*

Ini linknya : h*tt*ps:/w*w*w.y*o*ut*ub*e.c*om*/wa*tch*?v*=3m-2K*k4j_*V4*&*fea*tu*re=*yo*ut*u. *be

HAPUS SEMUA TANDA BINTANGNYA OKAY?!


	2. Chapter 2

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 2 **(Wonwoo X Jeonghan)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot For Every Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Yaoi, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Jeon Wonwoo X Yoon Jeonghan

 **Other Cast :** Jung Daehyun X Choi Junhong (B.A.P)

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "aku ingin menjadi oppa mu, aku haus akan kehadiran cintamu. Aku akan memiliki mu. Lihat saja"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"cie..yang udah jadian"

"cie...yang nempel terus"

"cie..cie..cie"

Hoshi merasakan pipinya memanas karena ejekan teman-temannya, sungguh baru kali ini ia merasakan sangat malu dan juga senang saat bersamaan mendatangi dirinya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan The8 yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal di samping Hoshi, sama-sama merona. Ia dan Hoshi baru saja sampai di kantin mendatangi teman-temannya yang berkumpul saat jam makan siang.

"nah hyung, ingin duduk di meja yang mana?"

"aku akan mendatangi teman-temanku saja" cicit Hoshi, kalau ia makan berdua bersama The8. Bisa semakin menjadi-jadi ejekan dari temannya. The8 pun mengangguk paham, ia mengerti sekali kalau pacar manisnya itu sedang malu.

Cepat-cepat Hoshi berjalan ke arah meja teman sekelasnya, meninggalkan The8 yang juga berjalan menuju tempat para teman-temannya yang berstatus seme itu.

"hey, kenapa kalian berpisah? Kan biasanya dia kau suruh makan bersama kita" Jeonghan tertawa meledek. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Hoshi yang selalu menyuruh The8 untuk melakukan kemaunnya, Jeonghan pikir sih bukan seperti budak. Lebih tepatnya seperti Hoshi yang overprotektif terhadap The8.

"eyh hyung, berhentilah meledeki ku" rengek Hoshi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi karena Jeonghan yang selalu menyudutkannya. Jeonghan tertawa di barengi SeungKwan dan Jun yang semeja dengan Hoshi.

 **Di lain meja...**

"wah, daebakk... Kau akhirnya bisa berpacaran bersama Hoshi hyung!" Wonwoo bertepuk tangan saat The8 mendatangi meja mereka.

"begitulah" ujar The8 angkuh, asal tahu saja. Ia merupakan orang kedua di geng tersebut yang sudah menjadi pacar salah seorang di geng kelas 3-1 setelah Vernon yang berpacaran pertama kali dengan Jun.

"aku pasti bisa mendapatkan nenek sihir itu juga" Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat Jeonghan yang berseberangan meja dengan mereka tengah tertawa bersama SeungKwan, Hoshi, dan Jun.

"sayang ! Makan lah dengan baik, oppa mencintaimu!" Teriak Wonwoo yang membuat Jeonghan mendelik tak suka ke arahnya

"dalam mimpimu bayi besar!" Pekik Jeonghan sengit, Wonwoo itu lebih muda dari Jeonghan. Tapi tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali terhadapnya.

Semua orang di kantin tertawa, meski sudah terbiasa dengan Wonwoo yang selalu menggoda Jeonghan. Tapi pemandangan itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi siswa di sana. Karena hanya Wonwoo yang berani mendekati dan menggoda Jeonghan si ketua osis berwajah manis dengan kemarahan yang paling menyeramkan.

Vernon, Mingyu dan SeongCheol baru saja memasuki kantin dengan bola basket di tangan Mingyu, SeongCheol adalah ketua basket di sekolahnya. Sedangkan Mingyu merupakan wakil ketua tim basket, mereka baru saja selesai latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan nasional antar SHS minggu depan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka kalah melawan para namja manis yang berstatus uke saat pertandingan kemarin. Jawabannya adalah peraturan yang di adakan oleh Jeonghan yang menginginkan setiap geng mereka memasukkan bola di ring maka akan di hitung dengan 3 poin seperti lay shoot.

Dan untuk Mingyu cs, peraturannya tetap sama seperti basket biasa. Sebenarnya nilai mereka kemarin seimbang, jika saja The8 tidak menahan bola terlalu lama. Bisa di pastikan kalau mereka akan menang kemarin.

"hey, guys. What's up" Vernon dengan bahasa aslinya duduk di samping The8. Berhigh five dengan teman-temannya seperti yang di lakukan SeongCheol.

Mingyu duduk terakhir sebelum memberi wink kepada SeungKwan yang hanya di sambut dengan wajah datar dari namja manis itu.

"lihatlah playboy itu, tersenyum manis ke arah SeungKwannie kita" Jeonghan menatap tajam meja para musuhnya berada, ia sangat membenci geng yang menurutnya berandalan itu. SeungKwan yang mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, hanya tersenyum sambil menaruh kembali gelas bubble teanya.

"dia tampan" ujar SeungKwan terkekeh, yang langsung membuat Jeonghan sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"jangan katakan kalau kau juga menyukainya"

SeungKwan tersenyum "aku juga berharap begitu"

Vernon datang dari belakang Jun "hey, baby" ujarnya tepat di telinga kanan Jun, kemudian-

Chu~

Mencium pipi namja manis itu yang perlahan merona merah dengan sikap manis dari pacar asingnya. Vernon duduk di samping Jun, menghimpit tubuh Hoshi semakin ke pinggir

"hey, kalian. Ini di kantin" Hoshi akhirnya bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam

Jun tersenyum jahil saat Hoshi menegurnya "kau iri bukan?" Ledeknya yang semakin membuat Hoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"jisoo kemana sih, sudah 2 hari dia tidak ikut berkumpul bersama kita" Jeonghan mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah 2 hari ini sahabatnya tidak bersama mereka. Jeonghan dan jisoo itu sebenarnya saudara sepupu, mereka berdua sangat akrab layaknya sepasang sahabat.

SeungKwan, Jun, dan Hoshi mengangguk. Ikut merindukan seorang namja manis bersifat lembut tersebut, yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan jabatannya.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"jadi, apa yang akan hyung lakukan setelah ini?" Dk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan membawa susunan buku ditangannya di samping seorang namja manis yang juga tengah mengangkat banyak buku menuju arah rak di tengah-tengah perpustakaan, tempat mereka akan meletakkan buku-buku tersebut.

"aku harus mengikuti rapat klub musik setelah ini" hong jisoo a.k.a joshua namja manis itu mulai meletakkan buku di tangannya satu persatu di rak.

Dk mengangguk paham "mari kita makan siang sebentar di kantin" ajaknya.

Joshua tersenyum "aku sudah makan, kau. Pergilah kekantin sekarang" joshu menoleh kearah arloji di tangannya "sekarang sudah hampir bel masuk, tersisa 20 menit. Masih sempat untuk kau bisa istirahat di kantin" joshua mengambil buku di tangan dk "cepatlah ke kantin"

"sebenarnya" dk mengambil kembali buku nya di tangan jisoo "aku juga sudah makan, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan hyung yang sedari tadi selalu belajar. Kalau begini, aku akan membantu hyung saja"

Jisoo tersenyum kembali yang membuat dk semakin berdebar saja, ia sudah sangat lama menyukai hyung yang tempat lahirnya di california, los angeles itu. Karena kelembutan dan kebaikannya membuat dk jatuh terjerembab dan tidak akan pernah bisa bangkit terhadap pesona seorang hong jisoo.

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan menyusun buku yang di pinjam jisoo saat belajar tadi. Ia harus membawa sebanyak 35 buku di meja nya, buku tentang musik yang akan menjadi referensinya saat rapat di klub musik nanti.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"kau, yakin akan melakukan ini?" Seorang namja tampan nampak khawatir, menatap ragu sang sahabat yang kini tengah memegang tali pengait baliho besar yang tergantung di lantai 3 sekolah mereka.

Sang sahabat mengangguk mantap "ne, SeongCheol hyung. Mohon bantuannya" membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah Choi SeongCheol

"Wonwoo-ah, aku bisa mati kalau ketahuan"

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku bertaruh kau tidak akan di marahi. Hanya aku saja" ujarnya mantap. SeongCheol yang sejak awal sudah berjanji untuk membantu itu pun akhirnya menurut saja meski sebenarnya tidak rela di suruh melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Sekarang sebenarnya masih masuk jam pelajaran terakhir, tapi karena kelas mereka sekarang sedang pelajaran kosong. Maka rencana yang sudah direncanakan dengan mantap sekitar-

30 menit yang lalu itu pun akan terlaksana, sebentar lagi. Sekitar **10**

 **9**

 **8**

 **7 kringting...** Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi

 **6**

 **5**

 **4 siswa-siswi berhambur keluar kelas**

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

"hyung! Sekarang!"

 **Sreett...** SeongCheol memotong tali penutup baliho

 **Wush...** Gulungan baliho itu terbuka memanjang kebawah.

—

—

—

—

—

—

"wuaaa! Daebak"

"haha! Pasti Wonwoo pelakunya"

"dia sangat keren dan romantis"

Bisik-bisik para siswa yang melewati koridor kelas 3-1 itu membuat Jeonghan, SeungKwan, jisoo, Hoshi dan Jun mengernyit bingung. Mereka belum bisa keluar kelas karena masih sibuk menyimpan alat belajar mereka ke dalam tas.

"ada ribut apa sih?" Tanya Hoshi penasaran yang di jawab gelengan tidak tahu dari teman-temannya.

 **Wussh...**

Tanpa menyelesaikan merapikan bukunya, Hoshi langsung berlari keluar kelas. Saat sudah di luar kelas ia melihat mata para siswa tertuju pada bangunan kelas 3-2 di seberang kelas 3-1. Mata Hoshi yang awalnya meyipit karena silauan matahari. Sekarang sudah terbuka sempurna karena pemandangan di depannya.

"pfftt... Hahaha " tawa Hoshi meledak, pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang sangatlah menggelikan "aku harus memberitahukan ini pada Jeonghan hyung" Hoshi membalik badannya untuk masuk ke kelas lagi tapi-

"jeon Wonwoo sialan!" Jeonghan sudah melihat sendiri apa yang menjadi bisikan para siswa, dan ia yakin Wonwoo adalah pelakunya.

"argh! Michieso !" Jeonghan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia hampir saja akan mencebik jika tak melihat tampang Wonwoo yang tersenyum tampan di seberang sana. Jeonghan semakin geram saja

"kau! Brengsek! Sialan! Tunggu kau! Jangan kemana-mana!" Pekik Jeonghan sakartis, tak peduli pada image coolnya yang ia bangun sedari dulu.

Image coolnya sudah runtuh sekarang karena baliho besar yang Wonwoo gantung tepat di depan kelas mereka. Sehingga semua siswa yang melewati koridor utama di sekolah itu akan tertawa karena melihat isi dari baliho tersebut yang berisikan kata-kata maut Wonwoo untuk Jeonghan,

Kata-kata tersebut berisi :

 _ **Kau yang kini berkedudukan istimewa di istana hatiku  
cinta kita bermula dari mata turun ke jiwa  
dari pandangan pertama menjadi cinta  
aku berjanji kan setia, ku janji kau tak kan terluka  
sehidup semati kita ku berjanji akan buatmu bahagia  
untuk kita berdua selamanya  
Jeonghannie, oppa mencintaimu**_

 _ **Muach :***_

Dan sisanya adalah foto-foto Jeonghan yang Wonwoo ambil diam-diam. Foto saat Jeonghan sedang menguap saat penerimaan siswa baru, saat Jeonghan tertawa antagonis menghukum anak-anak yang sedang masa los , dan sisanya adalah foto-foto yang Wonwoo ambil dari kelas 1 sampai sekarang, saat mereka sama-sama berada di kelas terakhir masa SHS mereka.

Wonwoo itu sudah lama sekali menyukai Jeonghan, tapi karena pada dasarnya Jeonghan itu galak. Maka Wonwoo harus berusaha lebih keras dan tidak normal di banding anak-anak lain yang menembak pasangan mereka.

Wonwoo sudah memakai cara apapun, dari yang romantis seperti membawa kan bunga dan coklat. Sampai yang tidak normal seperti sekarang ini, sebenarnya cara ini cukup romantis. Tapi heol, foto-foto yang Wonwoo ambil itu membuat Jeonghan naik darah. Membuat Jeonghan malu saja.

Jeonghan berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang berada di koridor, ia akan menghajar Wonwoo sampai namja tampan itu kapok bersikap kurang ajar padanya.

"kau!" Jeonghan sudah berdiri di uJung koridor lantai 3, menunjuk Wonwoo yang berada di tengah koridor yang sedang tertawa canggung kearahnya

"eh, hay hyung" Wonwoo melambai, entah mengapa nyalinya menciut saat melihat aura pembunuh seorang Jeonghan.

 **Wush...**

"ya! Jangan kabur!" Pekik Jeonghan saat melihat Wonwoo yang berlari ke belakang, ke arah tangga lainnya untuk turun ke bawah. Jeonghan ikut berlari, mengejar namja tampan yang sedang cekikan karena akhirnya Jeonghan mengejarnya, haha.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"jebal hyung, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"ssst, diamlah" titah Jeonghan ketus seraya mengikat tali di tangan Wonwoo

"di sini panas hyung" rengek Wonwoo yang sekali lagi tidak di gubris oleh Jeonghan. Setelah berhasil menangkap namja tampan ini tadi, Jeonghan langsung menyeret nya dengan cara menarik telinga Wonwoo ke tengah lapangan basket outdoor di depan kelas mereka.

Jeonghan mengikat Wonwoo di tiang ring basket.

"hannie-ya, lepaskan saja dia. Ini sudah sore" saran jisoo yang di jawab anggukan semangat oleh Wonwoo

Jeonghan menyeringai "ini adalah hukuman bagi namja kurang ajar yang sudah membuat ku di tertawakan oleh siswa-siswi di sini"

"aku tidak bermaksud membuat hyung di tertawakan, aku hanya menyatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya, yang sudah ku pendam beribu-ribu tahun. Kalau Jeonghannie menerima oppa, mungkin kita sudah menikah dan memiliki 2 anak mungkin 3- eh hyung, yak! Ampun!"

Jeonghan menarik sekali lagi daun telinga Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sejak tadi memerah karena terus-terusan di tarik Jeonghan "berhentilah mengoceh bocah"

"aku bukan bocah hyung, panggil aku oppa—aw appo" Wonwoo meringis, sekarang perut nya yang ber-abs di cubit mesra oleh Jeonghan "berhentilah memanggil dirimu oppa"

"hannie, mari kita pulang" ajak jisoo saat melihat jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul 15:30, sekarang sudah cukup sore. Para siswa pledis SHS sudah setengahnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Langit yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga samar, karena matahari turun ke ufuk barat secara perlahan.

"ne, kajja" Jeonghan berjalan mendekati jisoo

"yak! Yak! Jeongie-ya, bagaimana dengan oppa-maksudku dengan ku?" Pekik Wonwoo. Yang benar saja, ia akan di tinggalkan dengan keadaan di ikat seperti ini semalaman? Wonwoo itu hanyalah manusia biasa Jeonghannie~

Jeonghan memutar tubuhnya seraya berjalan ke belakang, menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Wonwoo harus menahan nafas karenanya.

Jeonghan itu sangat manis jika tersenyum, Wonwoo sangat menyukai saat namja manis itu tersenyum

"oppa, miyanhae. Kau harus bermalam di sini untuk malam ini. Bye" Jeonghan memberi wink sebelum kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan, berjalan bersama jisoo di sampingnya, tak menggubris pekikan tak terima dari Wonwoo.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

Setelah hampir setengah jam berdiri di lapangan dengan keadaan terikat di ring basket, akhirnya Wonwoo di selamatkan oleh temannya.

"itu salah mu juga woo, mengapa kau harus menaruh foto-foto Jeonghan yang sedang menguap? Tentu saja ia marah" SeongCheol menasehati seraya berjalan di samping Wonwoo, mereka sering berangkat dan pulang bersama karena letak rumah mereka satu arah.

"hehe, itu tandanya aku perhatian hyung" kekehnya menerawang ke depan yang membuat SeongCheol berdecak malas. Dipikiran Wonwoo Jeonghan itu kalau sedang marah sadis dan juga sangat manis. Kkk~

"hyung" panggil Wonwoo yang di sambut deheman oleh SeongCheol "jadi kau akan mengikuti kelas akselerasi?"

SeongCheol meringis "ne, mereka bahkan sudah menyiapkan guru les untukku" SeongCheol menghela nafas " mereka memaksaku untuk cepat-cepat lulus, untuk berkuliah selama setengah tahun kemudian langsung menjadi ceo. Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini" SeongCheol menendang-nendang kerikil yang ia lewati. Sungguh, orang tuanya itu selalu memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Wonwoo merasa prihatin dengan keadaan SeongCheol, teman sejak kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung sendiri. Wonwoo tahu betul nasib seorang SeongCheol yang selalu di bayangi kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi nomor satu dalam hal akademis. Padahal SeongCheol itu sangat berbakat dalam hal seni dan olahraga, SeongCheol sangat jago dalam olahraga basket, seni musik dan dance.

"nasib kita sama hyung" Wonwoo dan SeongCheol menghela nafas bersamaan, nasib mereka sama. Sama-sama menjadi calon CEO muda. Yang berarti mereka akan di hadapkan administrasi dan pasang surut rating perusahaan sebentar lagi, sangat memusingkan.

Mereka melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang ke rumah, saling terdiam larut akan pikiran masing-masing. Memikirkan nasib yang kurang lebih sama-sama akan tersiksa dalam 1 tahun lagi. Setelah mereka lulus, tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya berkumpul bersama teman dan bermain seperti sekarang.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"hyung, ampun hyung" rengek seorang namja muda tampan yang psp kesayangannya tengah di pegang oleh sang kakak di uJung balkon mansion megah mereka.

Sang kakak menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "kembalikan dulu buku catatanku"

"eish hyung, bukan aku pelakunya"

Jeonghan, sang kakak mendelikan matanya tajam, mengangkat psp setinggi wajahnya bersiap akan menjatuhkan barang tersebut pas ke dalam kolam renang di lantai 1 karena mereka saat ini berada di lantai 2

"ya! Ya! Araseo-araseo, igeot!" Dino sang adik akhirnya menyerah, mengembalikan buku berisi kata-kata dan surat yang Jeonghan kumpulkan sejak kelas 1 SHS.

Dino menengadahkan satu tangannya di depan Jeonghan setelah memberikan buku itu kepada sang kakak "psp ku hyung"

Jeonghan tersenyum "aku akan menyimpan ini, dan kalau kau berani mengatakan pada seseorang aku pastikan bahwa psp ini akan berubah menjadi ikan" mencubit pipi gembil sang adik kemudian berlalu masuk kembali ke dalam.

Dino mendesis saat melihat Jeonghan yang sudah berbelok masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **Ting!...**

Entah karena apa, tapi memikirkan sesuatu membuat dino tersenyum, bukan. Itu tampak lebih seperti sebuah

Seringaian?

Dengan langkah ceria , dino masuk kembali ke dalam mansion megah mereka. Ia sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kakak manis nya.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tapi seorang namja manis nampaknya belum akan tertidur

"bodoh sekali" Jeonghan sang namja manis tengah memandangi beberapa foto di iphone nya sambil berbaring terlentang di atas kasur king size tanpa bantal sebagai alas kepalanya. Setiap kali ia menggeser foto untuk berpindah ke foto yang lain, bibir mungilnya akan selalu menampilkan lekukan indah membuat sebuah senyuman.

Itu adalah foto-foto ketika sore tadi yang ia ambil sebelum pulang sekolah, sedikit terkekeh saat menampilkan foto seorang namja yang tengah terikat di ring basket membuat senyumannya makin merekah, ia menandai beberapa foto namja tampan dan foto baliho yang membuatnya sempat naik darah tadi. Kemudian mengirimnya ke printer untuk di cetak di sebuah kertas foto.

Saat mesin printer mulai mencetak gambar tersebut, ia pun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Berjalan ke arah printer, mengambil foto-foto yang tadinya di dalam handphone, sekarang sudah berada di tangannya dalam bentuk kertas stiker jika lapisan belakangnya di buka maka bisa membuat kertas itu menempel.

Kembali tersenyum saat melihat foto itu di tangannya, berjalan ke arah meja belajar dan mengambil gunting. Memotong tiap sisi foto tanpa mengenai gambar sang namja tampan, setelah memotong 5 foto. Jeonghan mengambil buku yang barusan menjadi perdebatannya bersama sang adik yang terbilang usil itu.

Jeonghan membuka buku tersebut yang isinya sudah penuh dan hanya menyisakan 1 lembar kosong di bagian belakang. Isi dari buku tersebut cukup beragam, dari surat yang berisi kata-kata romantis dari seseorang, beberapa tangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah (yang juga dari seseorang) yang sengaja ia keringkan dan foto-foto seseorang yang selama ini menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Di setiap hadiah yang di berikan oleh orang tersebut, akan Jeonghan tulis tempat dan tanggal di mana hadiah itu di berikan padanya. Di samping barang itu, Jeonghan akan menulis pendapatnya tentang hadiah tersebut.

Dan sekarang ia mulai menorehkan tinta pulpennya di samping foto yang baru saja ia cetak menuliskan beberapa kalimat yang berisi :

 **Tanggal 8-oktober-2015, tempat : pledis SHS**

" **bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Tolong jangan meleleh untuk orang lain. Karena aku pasti akan cemburu. Sekarang aku sedang menguji bagaimana kekuatan cintamu padaku. Sabarlah, bertahanlah hanya sebentar lagi. Hanya sampai waktu yang tepat aku akan mengatakan nado saranghae jeon Wonwoo** **"**

Setelah menulis kalimat tersebut, Jeonghan mematikan lampu di kamarnya dan hanya menyisakan 1 lampu tidur di atas meja nakas di samping kasurnya. Jeonghan bangkit dari kursi meja belajarnya, berjalan ke arah kasur. Dan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk erat buku tersebut "jaljjayo oppa jeon brengsek" ujarnya terkekeh, kemudian mulai menutup mata. Memasuki alam mimpi.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

Skateboard seseorang melaju dengan kecepatan kilat mendahului para siswa yang sedang berjalan santai di area trotoar jalan. Skateboard itu langsung berhenti di depan gedung pledis SHS, menJungkitkan bagian depan nya ke atas yang langsung di tangkap oleh tangan namja tampan yang baru saja mengendarai papan skateboard tersebut.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya mulai bergema saat menaiki tangga, memberi senyuman saat siswa-siswi menyapa bahkan meneriakan namanya dengan antusias

"Mingyu-ya! Marry me!"

"kyaa~ Mingyu oppa"

"dia tampan sekali kyaa~"

Dia sudah terbiasa menjadi idola karena ke tampanannya, ya. Mingyu sadar itu, karena terlalu asik tebar pesona ia tak sadar bahwa ada teriakan lain yang berbeda dari teriakan para fansnya. Ia baru sadar saat

 **Bugh!**

 **Yak!**

Terjengkang kebelakang karena baru saja di tabrak seorang siswa yang 4 cm lebih pendek darinya "aduh, punggung berkarismaku" Mingyu meringis saat merasakan punggungnya menabrak dengan keras keramik koridor sekolahnya.

"aduh, lutut seksiku"

"yak! Hyung, kenapa kau menabrakku. Aduh sakit sekali" Mingyu kembali meringis, mengambil papan skateboard miliknya kemudian bangkit dari posisi yang sebelumnya terduduk sambil memegangi punggungnya.

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Wonwoo membantunya untuk berdiri, seseorang yang baru saja menabrak Mingyu.

Wonwoo meraih uluran tangan tersebut "kau sendiri kenapa tidak minggir saat aku berteriak tadi? Aduh" lutut Wonwoo terasa sakit, ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa berdiri jika saja tidak di bantu oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu nyengir "mian, aku tidak dengar hyung. Hehe" kekehnya sambil sesekali meringis.

Wonwoo berjalan 3 langkah, membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil papan skateboardnya

"kau naik skateboard hyung?" Tanya Mingyu saat Wonwoo kembali berjalan mendekatinya "ne, aku menaikinya" Wonwoo membersihkan debu dari pakainnya.

"wah, kapan kau belajar hyung?"

"sekitar" Wonwoo mencoba mengingat-ingat "3 menit yang lalu, hehe. Aku baru membeli skateboard ini saat pagi tadi, saat aku dan SeongCheol hyung berjalan bersama-sama berangkat ke sekolah"

"wah, tenang saja hyung. Aku akan melatih mu nanti"

Wonwoo mengangkat jempolnya "gomawo chingu" Mingyu mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan berdua ke arah kantin, tempat bersarang para teman-temannya. Wonwoo jalan terseok karena lututnya masih terasa perih karena insiden tabrakan maut tadi.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"kita akan ke festival makanan lagi?"

"ne"

"bagaimana kalau hari sabtu ini?"

"ne"

"bawalah sepeda bmx mu, arraseo?"

"ne"

"bolehkah kita berjalan-jalan di sungai han lagi"

The8 menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, menoleh ke arah Hoshi yang tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh sejak mereka masuk ke kelas 3-1 yang hanya berisi SeungKwan, Hoshi dan The8

"m-mwoya?" Merasa di perhatikan, Hoshi menghentikan aksi mengocehnya sambil mengerjab lucu ke arah The8 yang sekarang tersenyum.

"lakukan apapun hal yang kau inginkan hyung" mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang kekasih, Hoshi memberengut "appo~" rengeknya kemudian mengelus-elus kulit pipinya yang sehalus kulit bayi.

The8 terkekeh, melanjutkan aktivitas menulis di buku catatannya yang sempat terhenti karena terlalu gemas dengan ulah manis sang kekasih yang selalu menganggunya. Orang lain mungkin akan terganggu jika memiliki pacar secerewet Hoshi. Tapi tidak bagi The8, mendapatkan Hoshi sebagai kekasihnya merupakan anugerah terindah yang di berikan oleh tuhan kepadanya. Tanpa Hoshi, hidup The8 akan selalu datar.

"anyeong!" Sapa Jeonghan ceria saat baru memasuki kelas mereka "anyeong!" Jawab Hoshi, SeungKwan dan The8 serempak.

"ceria sekali eh" tegur Hoshi saat Jeonghan meletakkan tasnya di kursi samping Hoshi. Tidak biasanya ketua geng mereka ini datang pagi-pagi sekali. Biasanya Jeonghan akan datang paling terakhir.

Jeonghan tersenyum "entahlah, aku hanya ingin datang cepat" jawabnya ceria. SeungKwan dan Hoshi saling bertukar pandang, merasakan ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dengan perilaku namja manis tersebut.

Dengan langkah ceria, Jeonghan mendatangi SeungKwan yang sedang menulis di buku catatannya. Menarik pulpen SeungKwan "kwannie~ temani aku ke kantin ne? Aku merasa sangat lapar"

SeungKwan mengangguk saja, merasa agak aneh dengan gelagat ketua mereka. "ppali~" ujar Jeonghan manja, cepat-cepat SeungKwan berdiri tanpa memedulikan pulpennya yang baru saja terjatuh. 'mungkin hyung ini sedang kerasukan' batin Hoshi absurd.

"Hoshi-ya?"

Hoshi menoleh kaku "eoh? N-ne hyung?"

"kau ingin ikut ke kantin?"

"shi-shiero, aku akan bersama hao saja" karena terlalu gugup, nama The8 yang biasa nya di panggil xu minghao oleh Hoshi mendadak berubah menjadi hao karena ingin cepat menjawab.

"araseo, ingin menitip makanan?"

"a-ani"

Jeonghan mengangguk "ne, kami pergi dulu. Papay" menyeret SeungKwan keluar dari kelas.

Hoshi menghela nafas lega, sungguh. Ia malah merasa takut dengan keceriaan hyung manisnya itu. Ketahuilah, Jeonghan itu merupakan ketua osis yang tegas.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"eish, chagi-ah. Berhentilah marah. Maafkan aku karena tertidur sehingga tidak bisa membalas linemu" Vernon nampak kalang kabut karena kekasih manisnya yang sedang dalam mode mengambek. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin

Jun hanya mendengus sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada "jangan bohong hansol, aku melihat line mu masih aktif malam tadi"

Vernon memijat pelan pelipisnya, kepalanya mendadak pening karena Jun yang selalu mengabaikannya jika dalam mode seperti ini. "tentu saja sayang, aku tertidur dan tidak sempat mematikan lineku"

" tapi" Jun terdiam, nampak mencari kata-kata "kau seharusnya bangun karena aku mengirimimu banyak sekali pesan!"

"bagaimana aku akan terbangun jika ringtone khusus pesan darimu sudah kau ubah dengan lagu mellow?" Sekali lagi Vernon memijit pelipisnya, Jun lah yang mengganti ringtone pesan line darinya dengan lagu taylor swift berjudul safe and sound. Jangan salahkan hansol, karena pada lagu tersebut ada lirik yang mengatakan 'just close your eyes, i'll be alright'

Jun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Semua yang Vernon katakan masuk akal, tapi belum cukup untuk meredam kemarahannya

"come on baby, please don't get mad at me again" (ayolah sayang, kumohon jangan marah lagi padaku)

Jun menatap Vernon kesal "bùyào shîyòng yûyàn! Nî gùyì zuò chū rùcî bù míngbái, eoh ? (jangan menggunakan bahasa mu! Kau sengaja membuatku supaya tidak mengerti?)

"hey, u too. Why do you used your complicated language?" (hey, kau juga. Kenapa kau memakai bahasamu yang rumit itu?)

"fùzá ba? Yûyán shì zuì fùzá de! (rumit huh? Bahasamu lah yang paling rumit!)"

"and if mine is hard, why you understand on my every word that i said" (dan bila bahasaku susah untuk di mengerti, mengapa kau paham setiap kata yang aku ucapkan?)

"nà shì yīnwèi wô à nî! Yúcĥûn de! (itu karena aku mencintaimu bodoh!)"

Hansol mengulum senyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jun yang berdiri menyamping dan

Chu~

Mencium pipi kanan, dan meraih kedua tangan namja manis tersebut "aku juga mencintaimu, maafkan aku eoh? Berhentilah marah. Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau mengabaikanku seperti tadi"

Jun merona 'hansol itu romantis sekali. Kyaa~' batin Jun berfanboying ria.

"sudah mendingan?" Seseorang menginterupsi dunia mereka. Jun dan Vernon menoleh bersamaan ke arah suara tersebut yang menampilkan pandangan datar dari seseorang

"bilang saja kalau kau iri hyung" ledek Vernon kepada Wonwoo yang menjadi penonton setia mereka saat perdebatan yang tidak di mengerti sama sekali oleh Wonwoo, karena bahasa asing yang mereka gunakan.

Mingyu tertawa "hansol-ah, jangan meledek Wonwoo hyung" kekehnya saat melihat wajah Wonwoo yang berubah masam saat Vernon mengatakan bahwa ia iri. 'heol, memang iri sih'

"haha, nasib kita sama hyung " dk yang sedari tadi juga berada di sana ikut tertawa, meski posisinya sama seperti Wonwoo. Tapi dk bersyukur, jisoo tidak serumit Jeonghan yang selalu marah-marah saat Wonwoo mendekatinya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa seseorang yang nampak familiar bagi mereka, langkah yang terdengar ceria itu membuat Wonwoo mengernyit bingung. Sampai pada akhirnya masuklah dua orang namja manis ke dalam kantin.

Wonwoo tersenyum, moodnya berubah menjadi ceria "anyeong chagi-ah!" Teriak Wonwoo tak tau tempat, heol. Ini di kantin dan ia baru saja memanggil Jeonghan sang namja manis anak dari kepala sekolah pledis SHS yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis terdisiplin selama 2 tahun berturut-turut.

Jeonghan mendelik tajam ke arah Wonwoo "siapa yang kau panggil chagi eoh? Jangan harap" ujar Jeonghan ketus, yang membuat ledakan tawa dari siswa-siswa yang juga berada di kantin menikmati sarapan pagi.

"kwannie~ anyeong" Mingyu melambai kearah SeungKwan yang di balas senyuman oleh namja manis tersebut, semakin membuat Mingyu meleleh saja.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah Jeonghan yang sedang memesan makanan bersama SeungKwan "Jeonghannie, oppa merindukanmu" astaga, anak ini. Mengapa suka sekali membuat Jeonghan marah?

Jeonghan tidak menghiraukan Wonwoo, darahnya sudah terbiasa naik saat menghadapi namja tampan itu

"Jeonghannie, jangan abaikan oppamu yang tampan ini" Jeonghan masih sabar, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya.

"ehm" Jeonghan memutar bola matanya jengah saat Wonwoo yang mulai berdehem 'ia pasti akan melakukannya lagi' batin Jeonghan menerka.

Wonwoo menghirup nafas dalam, memejamkan matanya sebentar menyusun kata-kata putis yang akan ia lantunkan dengan cepat, menunjukkan kemampuan rappnya di depan Jeonghan

" _kau adalah malaikat ku_

 _aku menyingkirkan fakta bahwa kau adalah namja._

 _Saat kau melihat ke arahku, kau merangkul penuh hatiku._

 _seorang pria tampan sepertiku tidak memenuhi standartmu._

 _Jadi aku mencoba segala cara agar kau menoleh ke arahku,_

 _Meski bagai sebuah bowling, kata-katamu menghantamku_

 _Dan hatiku terjatuh bagai pin yang runtuh oleh strike_

 _Berdiri pada zona seperti ini,_

 _Membuatku menendang-nendang selimut di setiap malam karena frustasi._

 _Damn! Kau selalu membuatku terpikat, memandangmu membuat kepalaku berbunyi bing-bing._

 _Hannie-ya i'm so k.o ._

 _Kau bak napoleon yang menaklukanku dalam sekejap._

 _Aku terus saja memerhatikan mu, meski kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku. Aku akan selalu menyukai mu, selamanya"_

 **Prok...prok..prok**

Semua siswa bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, aksi Wonwoo barusan sangatlah keren. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan tersusun dengan rapi, karena Jeonghan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sumber inspirasi bagi Wonwoo

"keren sekali hyung!" Teriak Mingyu

"you got it man!" Vernon bertepuk tangan antusias

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah teman-temannya "terima kasih sudah mendukungku!" Wonwoo melambai bak seorang selebriti.

Jeonghan mengulum senyum, pipinya terasa terbakar setiap kali Wonwoo bertindak romantis terhadapnya. Kata-kata Wonwoo barusan membuat degupan di jantung Jeonghan terasa berdetak dengan cepat, Jeonghan sudah terbiasa dengan degupan ini setiap kali Wonwoo menggodanya. Tapi ia harus menjaga image dinginnya, Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tersenyum tampan di sampingnya.

"not bad" ujarnya, yang membuat senyum Wonwoo semakin merekah "apa hubungannya aku dan napoleon? Apa yang membuat mu takluk terhadap napoleon? Lain kali perbaiki kata-katamu sebelum kau tunjukkan padaku. Okay, bye" Jeonghan melambai setelah sarapan paginya yang berupa roti sandwich dan satu kotak susu sudah di dapat, ia dan SeungKwan berbalik keluar dari kantin berniat akan kembali ke kelasnya lagi.

Wonwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi-lagi usahanya untuk memukau Jeonghan gagal "oppa tidak akan menyerah sayang!" Teriaknya saat Jeonghan dan SeungKwan akan berbelok keluar kantin.

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar teriakan Wonwoo di belakangnya 'sebaiknya begitu' batin Jeonghan.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"hoam" seorang siswa menguap dengan lebar, tak peduli guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Membaca dengan malas isi dari novel yang menjadi materi pembelajaran.

"apakah sudah jelas?" Guru bername tag Jung daehyun itu menanyakan dengan malas kepada para siswa.

"ne" jawab murid serempak tak kalah malasnya

"ada yang bisa menjelaskan point dari cerita tersebut?"

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang siswa yang terlihat antusias, ia mengacungkan tangannya setinggi mungkin agar bisa di lihat guru bermata sipit tersebut.

"ya? Choi Junhong bisa kau jelaskan?"

"ne, ssaem" Junhong a.k.a zelo berdiri dari kursinya, ingin unjuk kebolehan di pelajaran yang di ajar oleh guru kesukaannya. Zelo pun mulai menjelaskan cerita novel tersebut, meski agak malas tapi daehyun mendengar kan dengan seksama penjelasan murid yang paling aktif saat jam pelajarannya itu.

"panjang sekali, astaga" dk memutar bola matanya jengah saat mendengar penuturan panjang lebar dari siswa berkulit albino yang duduk di depannya itu.

"ah, ngantuk sekali" oceh Mingyu

"ssaem!" Wonwoo menginterupsi penjelasan zelo "aku ingin ke toilet" ujarnya yang di sahut deheman pertanda mengijinkan dari daehyun.

Cepat-cepat Wonwoo keluar kelas, berjalan menuju toilet di uJung koridor lantai 3 sekolahnya. Wonwoo berjalan dengan santai, ia tak bisa berlari di karenakan rasa ngilu masih menghampiri lututnya karena insiden tadi pagi, setelah beberapa menit ia pun tiba di toilet tersebut.

Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel sambil sesekali bersiul, tidak ada orang selain Wonwoo. Pikirnya

Saat sampai di wastafel, ia menyalakan keran. Mengucurkan air di kedua tangannya. Kemudian membasuh wajah ingin menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang sempat melandanya.

"adik sialan"

Wonwoo terperanjat, meski tidak nyaring tapi Wonwoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas umpatan dari seseorang. Wonwoo menoleh kan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan 'tidak ada siapa-siapa' batin Wonwoo. Mengangkat bahunya acuh menganggap barusan yang ia dengar adalah suara angin. Wonwoo kembali membasuh mukanya

"aku akan membunuhmu nanti!"

Wonwoo mengelap sisa air dari wajahnya menggunakan lengan jaket yang sedang ia pakai. Orang lain mungkin akan takut, mengira suara tersebut berasal dari makhluk tak kasat mata.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak, karena suara itu sangat familiar baginya.

"hyung, ada apa denganmu"

 **Gubrakk!**

Seseorang yang berada di salah satu bilik toilet berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara bass Wonwoo sehingga tidak sengaja menabrakkan siku tangannya pada dinding toilet.

Seorang namja manis keluar dari bilik toilet berpakaian olahraga "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Wonwoo menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang. Ke arah suara tersebut.

"aku sedang mencuci wajahku, Jeonghannie hyung? Mengapa kau mengumpat di dalam toilet?"

Sang namja manis yang ternyata Jeonghan itu memberengut, menunjukkan isi tasnya kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menatap horor isi tas tersebut

"itu apa hyung? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"dino yang melakukannya, ia meletakkan coklat di tasku. Coklat yang berada dalam tas ini meleleh karena pada saat pelajaran olaharga tadi tas ini kuletakkan di bawah sinar matahari"

Wonwoo mengangguk paham "dan pakaian mu berada di sana" ujarnya saat melihat seragam Jeonghan yang seharusnya putih bersih sekarang berubah warna menjadi coklat. Jeonghan mengangguk pasrah. Di peraturan sekolahnya tidak di perbolehkan memakai seragam olahraga saat berada di dalam kelas.

Wonwoo yang mengerti posisi Jeonghan pun melepas jaketnya "ya! Ya! Mau apa kau!" Teriak Jeonghan sakartis. Heol, mereka saat ini sedang berdua di dalam toilet. Pikiran Jeonghan sudah melayang kemana-mana sekarang.

Wonwoo menghentikan aksinya, ia terkekeh. Namja manis pujaannya itu berstatus uke. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan, Wonwoo langsung masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet.

Setelah beberapa saat, Wonwoo pun keluar dengan seragam di tangannya. Ia mendekati Jeonghan "ini hyung, pakailah" ujarnya menyodorkan seragam yang barusan ia pakai

Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo ragu "tapi-"

"tidak apa hyung, tidak ada kumannya. Aku yakin 100%" potongnya cepat.

"aniya, bukan itu maksudku. Kau bisa dimarahi jika menggunakan jaket di dalam kelas"

"aku akan beralasan bahwa aku sedang sakit, pakailah"

Jeonghan mengangguk, Wonwoo tersenyum saat Jeonghan mengambil seragam yang Wonwoo sodorkan.

"gomawo"

Wonwoo mengangguk "nah, masalah sudah selesai. Aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang" Wonwoo berbalik. Bersiap-siap akan keluar dari toilet untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

 **Grepp..**

Jeonghan menahan pergelangan tangan Wonwoo "jangan pergi dulu, tunggu aku. Sebentar saja"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Wonwoo, Jeonghan langsung masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Ia harus segera mengganti pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam dari Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Jeonghan belum ada meneriakinya atau menatapnya tajam saat ini. Wonwoo bahagia sekali~

Setelah beberapa saat, Jeonghan pun keluar dari bilik toilet. Rahang Wonwoo terjatuh, Jeonghan terlihat manis. Baju Wonwoo nampak kebesaran di tubuh ramping Jeonghan yang membuat nya menjadi semakin menggemaskan.

"kajja" Jeonghan menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo

"e-eh, mau kemana hyung?"

"ikut saja"

Wonwoo mengangguk, senyumnya semakin mengembang karena saat ini pergelangan tangannya sedang di genggam oleh Jeonghan.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Jeonghan dan Wonwoo tiba di ruang kesehatan di lantai 2. Setelah sebelumnya saling terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Karena sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah Jeonghan yang lincah. Seandainya saja kakinya tidak sakit, Wonwoo pasti bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa sesekali meringis.

"siapa yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo polos sehingga membuahkan jitakan sayang dari Jeonghan "aduh, appo~"

"tentu aja kau bodoh, kaki mu kenapa?" Wonwoo dan Jeonghan sudah masuk keruang kesehatan

"e-eh, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung"

"duduk"

"tapi—"

"iya-iya aku duduk sekarang" Wonwoo kicep, di tatap tajam Jeonghan sedekat ini membuat nyalinya menciut.

Jeonghan tersenyum saat Wonwoo mulai mendudukan dirinya di ranjang uks , ia pun berjalan ke arah kotak obat p3k. Kemudian membawanya di samping Wonwoo.

"buka lututmu" Wonwoo menurut saja, menaikkan uJung celananya sampai kelutut. Saat sudah naik, Wonwoo terkejut ternyata kakinya berdarah. Pantas saja terasa perih jika bergesekan dengan kain celana sekolahnya.

Jeonghan mulai meneteskan alkohol pada sebuah kapas, kemudian mulai membersihkan luka di lutut Wonwoo agar tidak infeksi. Sesekali Wonwoo meringis saat merasakan kapas yang berisi alkohol itu menyentuh lukanya, terasa perih.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu hingga terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Jeonghan masih dengan aktivitasnya.

"aku tidak sengaja menabrak Mingyu saat menaiki skateboard tadi pagi"

Jeonghan terkekeh "lalu bagaimana keadaan Mingyu setelah kau tabrak?" Wonwoo memberengut

"ia baik-baik saja, jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Khawatirkan oppa saja-aaak!" Pekik Wonwoo saat Jeonghan menekan lukanya sadis "berhentilah memanggil dirimu oppa, aku lebih tua darimu"

"ne, chagi hyung"

Blush~

Pipi Jeonghan terasa terbakar, Wonwoo itu selalu pintar membuat pipinya merona karena tersipu. Tidak mau meneruskan perbincangan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, Jeonghan mulai menuangkan obat merah pada kapas setelah selesai membersihkan luka Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat wajah Jeonghan sedekat ini, karena ia dengan jelas bisa melihat semburat merah yang menjalar di pipi manis namja kesukaannya. Jeonghan itu sebenarnya baik, ia selalu peduli terhadap Wonwoo jika lelaki itu terluka ataupun sedang sakit.

Meski Jeonghan tidak menunjukkannya, tapi Wonwoo sudah tau. Bahwa Jeonghan menyukainya, ia yakin itu.

"hyung" Wonwoo bersuara, ia akan menanyakannya sekarang. Jeonghan berdehem sambil memasukkan obat kembali ke dalam kotaknya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas, ini merupakan pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup "jadilah pacarku hyung" final Wonwoo, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan sekarang ini. Karena sudah banyak sekali hal dan cara yang sudah ia lakukan untuk membuktikan perasaannya.

"tunggu di sini, sebentar saja" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Wonwoo. Junghan langsung berlari keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar. Bisakah Jeonghan sedikit saja menghargai perasaannya? Bisakah Jeonghan menerimanya untuk sekali saja? Jika di berikan satu kesempatan, Wonwoo akan melakukan apapun agar Jeonghan bahagia di sampingnya.

Wonwoo menghela nafas "aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi hyung" ujarnya entah bicara dengan siapa. Karena ia hanya sendirian di ruang ini. Wonwoo pun menutup lututnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari ranjang uks.

 **~MANSAE~ (WonJeong)**

"hah..hah..." Setelah berlari dari lantai 2 menuju lantai 3, nafas Jeonghan terdengar ngos-ngosan karena naik tangga. Ia terus berlari di sepanjang koridor lantai 3 yang perlahan di penuhi siswa karena pelajaran akan berakhir hari itu.

"kau dari mana saja hyung?" Tanya jisoo saat melihat Jeonghan berlari memasuki kelasnya, dan langsung membuka kunci lokernya.

"hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Hoshi dan SeungKwan terkejut karena peluh yang mengaliri pelipis namja manis itu dan nafasnya yang terdengar tersengal-sengal.

"aku akan mengatakannya hari ini, doakan aku. Fighting!" Jeonghan memeluk buku istiimewanya yang tiap lembarnya sudah terisi penuh sejak malam tadi. Kemudian langsung kembali berlari, keluar dari kelasnya.

Jisoo, SeungKwan, Jun dan Hoshi saling bertukar pandang, belum memahami situasi "mengatakannya?" Ulang SeungKwan. Dan

Mata mereka melebar "mwo?!" Pekik mereka bersamaan. Mereka baru paham setelah SeungKwan mengulang kalimat Jeonghan. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, keempat namja manis itu ikut berlari keluar mengikuti langkah Jeonghan yang sudah berada di uJung koridor.

"dia di mana hyung?!" Teriak Hoshi karena tak mungkin ia menyuruh Jeonghan untuk menunggu mereka yang masih jauh.

"di ruang kesehatan lantai 1!" Jawab Jeonghan dengan teriakan juga.

Jeonghan terus berlari 'tunggu aku, kumohon. Sebentar saja' batin Jeonghan terus mengatakan hal tersebut dalam batinnya. Seolah berbicara dengan Wonwoo untuk menunggunya.

Tap..tap..tapp

Langkah kaki Jeonghan memenuhi lantai koridor 2 setelah turun dari tangga, ia masih berlari karena ruang uks berada di tengah-tengah koridor.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang kesehatan, Jeonghan membuka pintu ruang tersebut.

 **Cklek...**

"woo-ah" panggilnya seraya berjalan masuk

"Wonwoo-ah" panggilnya lagi karena tak mendengar adanya respon.

Tapi setelah masuk dan mencari kesana kemari, Wonwoo tidak ada di ruang tersebut.

"kau sudah pergi woo-ah? Padahal aku hanya menyuruhmu tunggu sebentar bodoh!"

Entah mengapa dada Jeonghan terasa berdenyit sakit, matanya terasa memanas "hanya sebentar" ulangnya lirih.

Jeonghan menatap sendu buku di tangannya, kemudian tersenyum kecut "dasar bodoh" rutuknya, ia merutuki kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah begini? Wonwoo sudah menyerah, yang berarti Wonwoo tak akan memperjuangkannya lagi. Pikirnya.

Jeonghan berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah gontai keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

 **Cklek...**

Jeonghan menutup kembali pintu uks setelah berada di luar. Ia memandang lurus ke arah depan, memandang langit yang perlahan berubah oranye.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang tanda kecewa, ia menggembungkan pipinya. 'aku bisa apa?' batinnya tersenyum miris.

"hay hyung" seseorang menginterupsi lamunan Jeonghan, Jeonghan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

Deg~

Darah Junghan berdesir hangat, saat melihat seseorang yang hampir membuatnya frustasi barusan sekarang berjalan ke arahnya.

"maaf hyung, aku tadi ke toilet. Tidak bisa menunggu hingga hyung kembali hehe" Wonwoo tertawa bodoh.

Jeonghan tertawa lega, Wonwoo masih menunggunya ternyata. Dan pergi hanya untuk ke toilet, Junghan tersenyum kemudian berjalan mendekati Wonwoo

"ini"

Jeonghan menyodorkan bukunya kepada Wonwoo.

Setelah menyambut buku tersebut, Wonwoo sweatdrop ketika membaca judul cover depannya ' **jeon-brengsek-Wonwoo** ' "aish, kenapa judulnya begitu menyakitkan mata" ujar Wonwoo.

"sudah, buka saja" titah Jeonghan tersenyum

Wonwoo pun mulai membuka perlembar buku tersebut. Perlahan senyum Wonwoo mengembang, ia menatap Jeonghan.

"nado, nado saranghae jeon Wonwoo"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Wonwoo langsung memeluk tubuh ramping namja manis yang ternyata juga mencintainya. Bahkan Jeonghan sama seperti Wonwoo, sama-sama jatuh cinta sejak kelas 1 SHS. Terbukti saat ia melihat semua surat yang ia kirimkan kepada Jeonghan ternyata di simpan dengan baik oleh namja manis itu.

"gomawo sudah mau menungguku selama 2 tahun" Jeonghan membalas pelukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum, sangat lebar "apapun untukmu hyung"

 **Prok..prok..prok..**

"cie..yang udah jadian!"

"yay! Wonwoo akhirnya di terima juga!"

"kya~ mereka manis sekali~"

"traktiran malam ini yey~"

Sorak-sorai teman-teman Jeonghan dan Wonwoo yang menyaksikan adegan romantis tersebut.

Sepertinya Wonwoo akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, karena akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Jeonghan, sang ketua osis manis sekaligus terkiller di sekolah.

 **End of chapter 2 (wonJung)**

Next chapter ? Vernon x Jun , Mingyu x SeungKwan, dk x jisoo, **or** SeongCheol x woozi ?

Aku gak nerima saran couple lain, soalnya insipirasi ff ini tuh dari mansae dan adore u. Lagipula mereka menurutku manis kok .

Note /again?/ : rapp yang Wonwoo bawakan pas di kantin aku ambil dari lagu beautiful – bangtan sonyeondan. Pas di bagian awal Jungkook nge-rapp

With love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz

Eh, please like or just watch vidio aku dong. Ini tuh parody yang ku bikin pas nonton mv got7-if you do . Ini tuh parody yang aku bikin sama bambam, semoga kalian suka. Ini lucu, kata temenku sih. Give much love ya :* . Nonton ya! Harus! Ga boleh enggak! /maksa/

Ini linknya : .-com/watch-?v=3m-2kk4j_v4

Hapus semua tanda stripnya okay? /kepslok kepencet/ kecuali di bagian 3m-2kk4j_v4


	3. Chapter 3

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 3A **(DK X Jisoo)**

 **Length** : Twoshoot For This Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Yaoi, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Lee Seokmin aka **DK** X Hong **Jisoo** aka Joshua

 **Other Cast :** Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun (SuJu) aka orangtua Mingyu

Lee Kangin x Kim Heechul (SuJu) aka orangtua Jisoo

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya **Virly** yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat mempesona seperti itu meski dengan kepribadian yang simpel? Meski bibirku kering aku harus mengatakan ini baby. aku mengagumimu, aku mengagumimu cukup membuat ku pusing. Pada intinya aku mengagumimu"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Seorang namja tampan menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia sudah sangat bosan. Memandangi gadgetnya yang tidak menunjukkan ada nya notifikasi sama sekali.

Sudah biasa ia seperti ini, di abaikan. Ia paham betul bagaimana kesibukan seorang namja manis di seberang sana yang selalu berputar-putar di otaknya.

Sudah 2 tahun ia menyukai namja manis itu,

Hanya satu hari yang ia butuhkan, hanya satu hari yang ia inginkan, cukup hanya satu hari untuk ia bisa melakukannya. Ia berjanji tidak akan menyita waktu sang pujaan hati lagi setelah satu hari itu, ia akan sepenuhnya rela jika setelah 1 hari itu mungkin akan menjadi hari yang menyesakkan baginya.

Tak masalah, ia akan perlahan akan pergi. Tapi tolonglah, ia hanya butuhkan satu hari ini. Tolong, beri ia satu hari saja untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya yang sudah ia pendam selama ini. Kalau hari ini sukses, ia mungkin akan bisa bernafas lega ataupun tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Terserahlah, persetan dengan jawaban. Sekarang ia inginkan hanya satu hari.

 _Oneul haruman Oneul haruman_

 _Oneul haruman Oneul haruman_

 _Oneul haruman Oneul haruman_

 _Naege seochui neunde_

Senyumnya mengembang, handphonenya melantunkan lagu milik Nop.K Ft Baek seung hoon berjudul 'Just Today' yang menandakan bahwa adanya pesan masuk. Diketiknya password untuk membuka kunci ponselnya, setelah terbuka. Cepat-cepat namja tampan itu membuka kotak pesan.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat tahu ternyata yang mengiriminya pesan adalah namja manis yang sudah coba ia hubungi berkali-kali untuk hari ini. Tak mau menunggu lama, pesan itu pun ia buka.

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, perlahan senyumnya berubah. Yang awalnya ceria, sekarang dengan jelas bahwa bibir itu sedang menyunggingkan senyum miris. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tanpa membalas pesan tersebut. Ia menaruh kembali ponsel itu di sampingnya, bangkit dari atas kasur yang sudah ia duduki sejak satu jam lalu. Berjalan ke arah meja belajar mengambil jaket yang ia taruh di kursi, kemudian mengenakannya. Sepertinya ia akan jalan-jalan saja. Membaca pesan barusan membuatnya ingin mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

 **From : Hong-Sarang-Jisoo**

" **mianhae DoKyeom-ah, aku memiliki jadwal les piano hari ini, setelahnya aku harus menghadiri pesta bersama ayah dan ibuku. Maaf karena tidak menepati janjiku, mianhae. Kau tidak perlu membalas pesan ini. Karena aku sudah berangkat menuju tempat les ku. Anyeong"**

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

 **Tap...tap...tap**

 **Brakk...**

"yeess!" Wonwoo bersorak gembira setelah lay shoot yang ia lakukan berhasil dengan sempurna, dengan langkah yang ceria ia mendatangi Mingyu yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"ne, aku tahu kau baru saja jadian sama Junghan hyung" Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah saat melihat Wonwoo yang menaik turunkan alisnya setelah berhasil beberapa kali memasukkan bola di ring.

"kau tahu, aku sangat gembiraaaa!"

Sekali lagi Mingyu memutar bola matanya jengah, karena untuk kesekian kalinya Wonwoo mengatakan bahwa ia sangat gembira, bersyukur, bahagia, terharu, dan senang sekali sudah memiliki Junghan.

"hey guys" seorang namja tampan mendatangi mereka, menggunakan jaket dengan hoodie yang tersampir di sampir di kepalanya. Berbeda dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berpakaian olahraga basket.

"tidak jadi huh?"

DK meringis, mengernyitkan hidungnya tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata yang langsung di pahami oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang jawabannya selalu sama 'tidak jadi'.

Wonwoo menepuk bahu DK "tenang saja, Bersabar atau nekat pilihan ada di tanganmu. Lagipula hanya kau yang berada di samping Jisoo hyung saat ini"

Dk mengangguk, membenarkan semua kata yang Wonwoo ucapkan. Selama bersekolah di shs ini, tidak pernah ada yang mencoba mendekati Jisoo kecuali DK. Siswa lain harus berpikir dua kali, karena meski Jisoo itu manis dan lembut. Jisoo tidak bisa di ganggu karena kesibukannya.

"sepertinya aku harus mengikuti jalanmu hyung" ujarnya terkekeh yang di hadiahi tawa dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"jangan, jalan Wonwoo hyung itu jalan sesat" ejek Mingyu, mencoba menghibur teman seperjuangan mereka. DK tertawa saat melihat Wonwoo yang memekik tidak terima di katai jalannya adalah jalan sesat, padahal kan...

Memang sesat sih... /digampar Wonwoo/

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Seorang namja manis mematut dirinya yang sudah sempurna di depan kaca, meski ia kelihatan sangat rapi dan berwibawa. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan aura sendu, ia menghela nafas. Meski sudah terbiasa seperti ini, ia tidak pernah bisa menikmati sedikitpun apa yang kedua orang tuanya bilang 'jika kau sering melakukannya, kami yakin kau juga kan menyukainya'

Ia tersenyum kecut 'aku berbeda dengan kalian, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai ini' batinnya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya tidak memiliki cela sedikitpun, ia mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya. Membentuk senyuman

 **Cklekk...**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja paruh baya lengkap dengan tuxedonya tersenyum ke arah Jisoo.

"sudah siap?"

"tentu saja abeoji"

Laki-laki bernama Lee Kangin yang di panggil abeoji oleh Jisoo itu tersenyum "kajja, ummamu sudah menunggu di bawah" ujarnya. Jisoo mengangguk, mengikuti abeoji nya keluar dari kamar. Ia bersama ayah dan ibunya Kim Heechul akan menghadiri pesta di sebuah mansion megah malam ini. Pesta yang di adakan oleh teman sesama pengusaha seperti ayahnya.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

"astaga, badan ku gatal sekali. Pakaian ini menggangguku"

"dasi ini terlalu ketat"

"haha, nikmati saja hyung"

Meski tengah menghadapi pesta besar Ocehan-ocehan terhadap baju formal yang di kenakan tidak membuat tiga namja muda tampan ini malu sama sekali. Berterima kasih kepada penghibur acara kali ini yang semakin membuat jiwa muda yang berada di sana menjadi semakin tersakiti karena lagu-lagu klasik yang mereka bawakan.

"Mingyu-ah, menurutmu ia akan datang malam ini?" Salah satu dari 3 namja yang ternyata adalah DK bertanya sambil melihat ke arah para undangan pesta yang di dominasi oleh pengusaha itu sambil membawa gelas kaca berisi jus di tangan kanannya, heol. Ibunya belum membolehkan DK untuk minum wine.

Mingyu tersenyum "sudah pasti ia akan datang, aku melihat sendiri namanya tertera dengan jelas di daftar tamu undangan yang di undang appaku" ucapnya mantap

Yap, pesta ini di adakan oleh keluarga Mingyu. Meski Mingyu belum tahu apa tujuan pesta meriah ini, tapi tak apalah teman-temannya juga berada di sini karena orang tua DK dan Wonwoo juga pengusaha seperti orang tuanya. Jadi ia tidak akan merasa bosan di temani kedua sahabatnya.

"sungguh, aku sangat membenci baju ini" sekali lagi Wonwoo mengoceh tentang tuxedonya, sebenarnya ia terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Ia mengikuti pesta ini hanya karena Mingyu dan DK yang memaksanya.

"bersabarlah sedikit hyung, dasi ini sebenarnya juga mencekikku" DK memegang dasi kupu-kupu hitam yang melingkar dengan sempurna di lehernya.

Mereka bertiga tampak sangat rapi. Mereka sama-sama memakai tuxedo hitam dengan warna kemeja yang berbeda. Wonwoo memakai kemeja putih bercorak hitam, Mingyu dengan kemeja merah mudanya dan DK dengan kemeja putih polosnya. Sebagai anak dari pengusaha dan pejabat tinggi di korea, mereka terlihat berkarisma dan tentu saja sangat tampan

DK menoleh ke arah arlojinya sebentar "sudah jam 8 malam" ucapnya, ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seorang tamu undangan yang membuatnya rela untuk datang ke pesta menyesakkan dan meninggalkan pertandingan club bola kesayangannya yang sedang berlaga malam ini.

"Anyeong"

Wonwoo, DK dan Mingyu terkejut. Seseorang menyapa mereka dari belakang, karena penasaran. Serempak ketiganya membalikkan badan. Mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar

"anyeong chagi-ah" sapa Wonwoo tersenyum saat melihat Junghan yang tampak sangat manis malam ini dengan kemeja putih yang bercorak sama seperti miliknya /baju couple cie/

"kalian sudah lama di sini?" Junghan mengamit mesra tangan Wonwoo, yang membuat jantung Wonwoo ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Stay calm Wonwoo, ia hanya sekedar mengamit lengan. Bukan mencium. Eh? Cium? Memikirkan ia mencium sang ketua osis galak membuat Wonwoo blushing sendiri.

"eish, kenapa diam saja?"

"eh" Wonwoo tersadar "eheh kami datang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu" Junghan mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka berempat saling mengobrol, entah itu melempar ejekan atau sekedar candaan. Dan melupakan betapa sesaknya berada di pesta meriah ini, pesta bergaya formal yang jauh dari style anak muda seperti mereka.

—

—

—

—

Setelah beberapa saat saling mengobrol, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh kedatangan seorang tamu yang nampak sangat manis malam ini. DK menjatuhkan rahangnya saat orang itu tersenyum tepat ke arahnya.

Junghan mendatangi sepupunya yang ternyata Jisoo itu saat baru saja memasuki gedung di laksanakannya pesta saat ini. Ia membawa Jisoo untuk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"anyeong DoKyeom-ah" sapa Jisoo saat sudah berada disamping DK.

"anyeong hyung, kau terlihat manis malam ini"

"gomawo"

Jisoo tersenyum, meski memakai tuxedo berwarna abu-abu ia terlihat sangat manis malam ini. Rambut oranye di sisir rapi dan dasi biru muda yang nampak seperti tali sepatu di simpul membentuk pita (simpelnya liat di mv mansae deh, bingung mo jelasin)

Jisoo dan DK saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat Mingyu gemas. Dengan tak sabaran ia menginterupsi keduanya

"ehm, mianhae Jisoo hyung. Aku akan meminjam DK sebentar" Jisoo mengangguk memperbolehkan. Belum sempat DK mengatakan ia setuju atau tidak, ia langsung di tarik Mingyu untuk sedikit menjauh dari teman-teman mereka.

"hey, ada apa?" Tanya DK saat mereka 5 langkah lebih jauh dari posisi semula.

Mingyu berdecak malas "bawalah ia keluar sebentar dari keramaian di sini, kau bisa membawanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Seperti rencana yang sudah kau katakan tadi"

Mata DK berbinar, ia menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan "kau benar sekali, terima kasih Mingyu-ah"

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya setinggi dada "fighting!" Ujarnya di balas angkatan 2 jempol oleh DK yang sekarang berbalik mendatangi Jisoo.

—

—

—

Jisoo tertawa pelan saat melihat Wonwoo yang sedang di beri khotbah oleh kekasih manisnya yang berstatus sebagai sepupu Jisoo. Junghan marah pada Wonwoo karena namja tampan itu barusan di sapa oleh seorang yeoja cantik. Sebenarnya itu jelas bukan salah Wonwoo, tapi yang namanya cemburu membuat Junghan ingin meledak saja.

"hey hyung" sapa seseorang

"ne?" Jisoo menoleh, menaruh gelas berisi jus yang barusan ia minum di atas meja di sebelahnya.

Dk mengelus tengkuknya canggung "mari kita berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman" menatap mata seorang Hong Jisoo yang terlihat menawan. Seseorang yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat namja manis itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"ne, kajja"

Dk tersenyum, ini adalah awal yang bagus. Ia pun mulai berjalan, sedikit mendahului Jisoo Menunjukkan letak taman yang berada di samping Mansion megah milik keluarga Mingyu.

—

—

—

Setelah Sesekali membalas sapaan dari orang-orang yang menyapa, dan sekarang mereka pun akhirnya sudah keluar dari gedung itu. Berjalan berdampingan menuju taman bunga milik umma Mingyu yang berukuran setengah lapangan bola yang di tengahnya terdapat jembatan untuk menyebrangi kolam ikan peliharaan appa Mingyu.

"DoKyeom-ah" panggil Jisoo yang meski hanya di jawab deheman oleh DK, tapi tak menutupi adanya nada antusias di sana.

"mianhae" lirih Jisoo

"eh" sontak DK menoleh ke arah Jisoo di sampingnya yang nampak menundukkan wajah.

"maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bertemu denganmu tadi sore, aku meminta maaf untuk semua hal yang ku janjikan padamu yang semuanya berakhir dengan aku sendiri yang tidak menepati janji-janji yang kubuat itu"

Keduanya menghentikan langkah saat sudah berada di jembatan di atas kolam, lampu-lampu taman yang berwarna-warni membuat taman lebih indah saat malam begini. Meski agak jauh dari pesta, masih terdengar orkestra yang memainkan musik klasik romantis. Entah karya siapa, DK berterima kasih saja karena musik dan suasananya sangat tepat saat ini.

Tangan DK terangkat, menyentuh dagu Jisoo kemudian mulai perlahan mengangkatnya. Mempertemukan manik mata mereka dan saling terkunci untuk beberapa saat, menyadari betapa sempurnanya pahatan tuhan yang sudah menciptakan rupa indah yang tengah di tatap masing-masing.

"jangan khawatir hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" DK tersenyum, membuat bibir Jisoo yang mulanya melengkung kebawah. Sekarang ikut melengkung ke atas, memberikan senyuman yang selalu membuat DK tenang.

Dk menurunkan tangannya kembali, meski sebenarnya di lubuk hati tidak begitu rela untuk melepaskan dagu namja manis ini.

Jisoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah kolam, mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk berpegangan pada pagar jembatan. Ia menghela nafas, meski DK mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tapi ia yakin bahwa namja tampan itu pasti masih memiliki rasa gundah di hatinya. Jisoo berandai-andai, kapan ia bisa melakukan suatu hal yang ia mau?

"hyung"

" Ne?" Meski menyahut, pandangan Jisoo nampak kosong, Menatap lurus kedepan.

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hyung" lamunan Jisoo buyar, entah mengapa perkataan DK membuatnya berdebar. Ia yakin DK pasti ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting sehingga meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Jisoo. Jisoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah DK di sampingnya.

"ne?"

Dk mengeratkan pegangannya pada pagar jembatan, suatu hal yang ingin ia katakan membuatnya gugup setengah mati. Bertanya itu mudah, dan menunggu jawaban? Ia harus menahan nafas dalam, menghembuskan nya perlahan. Bersiap akan bertanya, dan siap untuk kecewa jika jawaban yang di berikan Jisoo melukai hatinya.

"begini hyung"

"ne?"

Shit, DK merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini? Kenapa harus sekarang tiba-tiba lidahnya terasa kelu? Mengapa? DK terlalu takut jika nanti di jauhi Jisoo. Ayolah DK, berjuanglah sedikit lagi. Buktikan kau bisa, fighting! DK mengangguk mantap

"sebenarnya hyung, aku—"

"DoKyeom-ah! Hyung!" Seseorang memekik memotong kalimat DK, berlari ke arah Jisoo dan DK berada.

Hosh...hosh..hoshh..

"wae? Hyung?" Tanya DK saat melihat Wonwoo yang baru saja datang setelah berlari tergesa-gesa

Wonwoo sedikit membungkukan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan di kedua lutut, menaikkan satu jarinya "tunggu" ucapnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah "fyuhh...hah..hah" Wonwoo seperti atlet yang berlari selama 1 jam tanpa henti, meski sebenarnya jarak ia berlari hanya 20 meter dari gedung.

"ada apa Wonwoo-ah?" Melihat Wonwoo yang asik mengatur nafas terlalu lama, membuat Jisoo akhirnya bersuara karena penasaran.

"nyonya Kim mencari mu hyung"

Jisoo terperanjat "jinjja? Ah, aku harus mendatangi ibu sekarang. Terima kasih Wonwoo-ah sudah memberitahuku. Kajja. Kita bersama-sama masuk" ajak Jisoo yang di jawab anggukan oleh 2 namja tampan di sana.

Meski dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat Mereka berjalan beriringan untuk masuk ke dalam gedung mansion megah kediaman keluarga Mingyu. Saat sampai dan sudah masuk, terlihat semua tamu undangan menoleh ke arah mereka.

Hening, tidak ada musik maupun suara mengobrol seperti terakhir kali mereka meninggalkan pesta ini. Jisoo menolehkan pandangannya ke arah appanya saat lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ya, kau kemana saja?"

"miahnhae abeoji, barusan aku bersama DoKyeom dan Wonwoo berada di luar sebentar"

Kangin, appa Jisoo menoleh ke arah 2 namja tampan di kedua sisi Jisoo. Sontak membuat DK

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat bertanda menghormati.

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum sebentar, menggapai tangan anaknya kemudian berbalik berjalan ke depan.

"abeoji, wae?" Jisoo penasaran, kenapa mereka berjalan ke arah pentas kecil yang terlihat sudah ada ibunya dan keluarga Mingyu berdiri berdampingan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang anak, mereka terus saja berjalan. Hingga akhirnya mereka pun tiba di atas pentas.

Jisoo terlihat bingung, apakah ia akan di suruh tampil untuk bermain piano? Tapi di sini tak ada piano. Ia di suruh bernyanyi? Tidak mungkin, ibu dan ayahnya tidak setuju kalau Jisoo menjadi seorang penyanyi.

 **Clunk..clunk**

Appa Mingyu yang di ketahui bernama Kim Kibum memukul pelan gelas wine di tangannya menggunakan garpu. Sontak semua mata para tamu undangan tertuju ke arahnya.

"nah, karena semuanya sudah terkumpul. Maka saya akan memberitahukan pengumuman yang menggembirakan ini"

Entah mengapa saat mendengar kalimat dari tuan kim, membuat DK harus dengan susah payah menelan salivanya. Ia merasa gugup dan takut, ia tak tahu. Demi apapun, mengapa rasanya sangat tidak enak? Apakah akan ada suatu hal yang terjadi?

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan DK, jantung Jisoo sama bergemuruhnya. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang akan di katakan tuan kim. Tapi ia merasa ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Semua orang di sana menunggu dengan sabar penjelasan kibum, lelaki itu sangat lelet karena menggantung kata-katanya.

—

—

—

—

—

—

"anak saya, Kim Mingyu dan Hong Jisoo anak dari tuan Lee kangin dan nyonya Kim Heechul akan melakukan pertunangan sebentar lagi"

 **JDER**

Bagai petir, kata-kata tersebut membuat Wonwoo, Junghan, Mingyu, Jisoo tidak terkecuali DK harus menahan nafas karena terkejut. Rahang Mingyu sontak terjatuh, kalimat itu telak membuatnya speechless.

"appa, wae?" Lirih Jisoo, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Matanya terasa memanas saat memikirkan seseorang. Apakah seseorang di sana baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kabar hatinya? Bisakah ia masih berdiri dengan gagah di belakang sana?

 **Tap..tap..tapp**

Suara langkah seseorang menggema di lantai keramik berwarna krim bercorak itu. Terdengar tergesa-gesa dan terkesan ingin cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi setelah beberapa detik, sudah tidak ada suara itu lagi karena di gantikan sorak sorai para tamu yang memberi selamat kepada Mingyu dan Jisoo.

Jisoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke tempat yang seharusnya di sana berdiri seseorang kini sudah kosong. Orang itu tentu saja DK, namja tampan yang barusan bersamanya. Namja tampan yang sudah menyukainya selama 2 tahun.

Iya, Jisoo sadar bahwa DK menyukainya. Tapi perasaan DK itu tidak pernah ia ungkapkan. Ia menunjukkan rasa sukanya hanya dengan gerak-gerik tanpa memberitahu Jisoo. Maka itulah dada Jisoo berdenyit sakit. Ia memikirkan betapa sakitnya yang di alami DK di luar sana.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

" **sial! Argh!** " Pekik seseorang di heningnya malam, ia saat ini berada di sebuah taman bermain dekat rumahnya. Menendang bebatuan kerikil tanpa ampun, menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Berteriak frustasi, Bagaikan tersapu rasa perih, matanya bahkan ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sayangnya, seolah beku manik mata berwarna coklat tua itu hanya memandang nanar langit malam tanpa bintang.

Dan

 **Brugh...**

Jatuh bersimpuh antara kedua kakinya yang terbalut kain celana tuxedo yang ia pakai. DK mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kepalanya tertunduk saat merasa perih di dadanya semakin menggila.

" **bodoh!** " Rutuknya pada diri sendiri saat melihat satu tetes air baru saja terjatuh mengenai tangannya, tapi itu bukan air mata. Itu merupakan air dari langit yang perlahan turun semakin deras. Tak memberi ampun kepada tubuh ringkih putus asa yang sedang terduduk lemah di tanah.

Hembusan angin langsung menerpa tubuhnya, begitu dingin tatkala titik-titik air menyentuh permukaan tengkuknya yang terekspos saat menundukkan kepala seperti ini. Nafasnya yang hangat bersatu dengan udara dingin dan membuat asap tipis didepan wajah namja tampan yang sedang frustasi tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal, DK memukul-mukul tanah tak berdosa ingin menjadikan pelampiasannya.

'Jisoo' Nama itu, namja manis yang sudah bersarang di hati DK selama 2 tahun. Sekarang sudah bersama orang lain, orang lain yang DK sebut sahabat. Tak ingin menyalahkan orang-orang, ia hanya akan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dengan bodohnya menaruh hati pada seseorang yang sejak awal terlihat jauh dari jangkaunnya.

Ia tersenyum miris "hyung, aku mencintaimu" DK terkekeh

"sangat mencintaimu" lirihnya

Gemertak gigi terdengar beberapa detik yang lalu tatkala udara sekitar mulai menusuk tubuh itu yang di terpa angin malam dan derasnya guyuran hujan. Hidungnya mulai memerah karna udara yang menusuk.

Tapi ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan, Rasa ini. Rasa sakit ini, sudah terasa seperti seribu jarum yang menusuk secara bersamaan tepat ke arah jantungnya. Perih, sangat perih.

Sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku celana DK, dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa. Ia merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan benda elektronik yang untungnya tahan terhadap air, tanpa membaca nama kontak sang penelepon, DK mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa.

"nak? Ibu dan ayah sudah pulang. Kau dimana?" Ah, ternyata ibunya. Ia baru ingat kalau datang ke pesta tadi ia bersama orang tuanya meski tidak satu kendaraan. DK memakai motor sportnya dan kedua orang tuanya yang memakai mobil.

"aku akan pulang sebentar lagi bu" DK mencoba menormalkan suaranya "ban motorku pecah, dan jangan terkejut saat nanti aku pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sudah ya bu, anyeong"

PIP

Dk mematikan secara sepihak telepon tersebut, mungkin terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Orang tuanya pasti mengkhawatirkannya karena akan pulang basah kuyup.

Dk berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya, mendongakkan kepala menatap langit yang masih setia menurunkan hujan meski tidak sederas sebelumnya. DK menutup mata "semoga kau bahagia hyung" ujarnya entah bicara dengan siapa.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Sinar matahari menyusup perlahan melewati cela-cela gorden kamar yang terkena terpaan angin, membuat seseorang yang tengah terlelap menggeliat tak nyaman. Meski terasa sangat malas karena masih ingin tertidur. Namja manis itu mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur king size miliknya.

Mengangkat salah satu tangan di depan mulut saat merasa akan menguap "hoam" kemudian mulai meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Kedua tangannya mengusap kelopak mata yang masih terpejam. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan tersenyum saat melihat angka di jam digital di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 06:30.

Waktu yang pas untuk memulai aktivitas, dengan sedikit tenaga yang mulai terkumpul. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, merapikan spreinya sebentar dan menyusun kembali bantal agar terlihat rapi. Setelah di rasa sudah cukup, ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Berencana untuk membersihkan tubuh agar nampak segar.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam kamar mandi, namja manis itu akhirnya keluar. Lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mengusap rambut oranye nya yang masih basah dengan handuk yang sejak tadi bertengger di kepalanya.

Saat di rasa sudah kering ia menyisir rambut dengan rapi seperti biasanya, menghadap benda persegi yang memantulkan gambaran dirinya, mengambil tag name bertuliskan 'Hong Jisoo' yang ia taruh di atas meja belajar. Mengaitkan benda persegi itu pada seragam sekolahnya.

Dengan senyuman cerah, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya setinggi dada "FIGHTING!" Ujarnya pada sendiri. Saat di rasa sudah rapi, ia pun keluar dari kamar. Berjalan turun ke lantai 1, menghampiri ibu dan ayahnya di dapur bersiap akan sarapan.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Berbeda dengan seseorang yang tampak menghela nafas bosan, melihat bangunan gedung tinggi yang sudah sangat ia hapal dari sini membuat langkahnya terhenti. Menendang batu kerikil tak berdosa di trotoar jalan tempatnya berdiri, ia ragu untuk ke gedung itu. Sekolahnya

Ia menghela nafas jenuh, terlalu malas rasanya untuk melanjutkan langkah sampai ke tempat itu. Meski ia tak pernah ragu atau malas untuk berangkat ke sana seperti biasanya, tapi berbeda hari ini. Moodnya sangat buruk. Dengan hidung yang memerah di pucuknya, sesekali membuatnya harus bersin. Badannya terasa tidak enak karena insiden hujan malam kemarin.

Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas kepala, menjambak rambut nya yang memang sedari tadi kusut "Aaa! Michigeseo!" Teriaknya frustasi. Moodnya buruk, sangat sangat sangat buruk. Pupus sudah, harapan nya menghilang.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berbalik ke arah berlawanan dari arah menuju sekolahnya. Kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki.

 **Tap..tapp—**

Tunggu, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia berpikir, jika ia bolos hari ini. Maka catatan sebagai siswa terajin maka hilang sudah. Karena belum pernah sekali pun rapotnya menuliskan kata 'Tidak Masuk' dalam catatan kehadiran kelasnya.

Ah, persetan dengan semua itu. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi

 **Tap..tap** —

Eh, dia berhenti lagi. Membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang seharusnya,

SEKOLAH

Ia memberengut, perasaan takut terhadap nilai di sekolah mengalahkan moodnya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan. Menguatkan hati 'tak apa DoKyeom-ah, kau pasti bisa' batinnya pasti. Ia harus semangat!

Memenuhi paru-parunya dengan Menghirup oksigen "YOSH!"

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia pun akhirnya telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sudah datang, ini masih terlalu pagi. Karena DK adalah anak yang rajin. Datang sangat pagi sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap harinya.

Dengan langkah di seret dan satu tali tas ransel yang menggantung di pundaknya, ia berjalan memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Mungkin jika bisa di tambahkan efek khusus, di sekilingnya akan ada awan hitam dan petir yang bersamanya. Satpam sekolah yang biasanya selalu menyapa DK, sekarang mau tidak mau harus mengurungkan niat tersebut. Karena anak itu terlihat sangat menakutkan sekarang.

Saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang datang dari belakang dan menepuk bahu DK

"DoKyeom-ah kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari kim ssaem? Aku kelup-Eh, kau kenapa?" The8 menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap horror ke arah DK yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"sudah" jawabnya singkat padat dan jelas kemudian mulai melanjutkan langkahnya lagi menuju kelas, Rambut kusut, hidung merah dan aura yang menyeramkan mau tidak mau membuat The8 speechless.

'barusan tadi DoKyeomkan?' batin The8 memastikan. Ia hanya bengong sampai akhirnya DK mencapai tangga, karena cukup yakin yang barusan adalah DK. Cepat-cepat The8 mengejar namja yang sepertinya kehilangan arah itu.

"kau kenapa?" The8 sudah berada di samping DK, mensejajarkan langkahnya saat menyusuri tangga untuk naik ke lantai 3 letak Kelas mereka.

Dk menghela nafas "gwenchana"

"eish, mana mungkin baik-baik saja kalau kau seperti ini? Kau sakit eh?"

"aniya"

The8 mengernyit bingung, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang bisa membuat namja seceria DK bisa seperti ini. The8 menoleh ke arah DK di sampingnya

"in menyangkut Jisoo hyung bukan?"

Sontak DK menghentikan langkahnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arah The8 ia menjawab "tolong jangan sebut nama itu lagi hyung, aku...tidak bisa"

Dk berjalan mendahului The8, berjalan lebih cepat. Saat tiba di kelas nanti ia berencana akan memasang headphone di telinga, menyetel lagu kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya antara kedua tangannya. Dan terlelap hingga pelajaran di mulai.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" The8 meringis. Ia sangat penasaran, sepertinya ia harus bertanya kepada kekasih manisnya. Siapa tahu kekasihnya itu mengetahui masalah DK dan Jisoo. Tanpa meletakkan tasnya di kelas dulu, The8 langsung berbalik. Turun kembali ke lantai 1 untuk berpindah gedung di seberang gedung kelasnya. Tempat Hoshi berada

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

 **BRAKK**

Sontak semua mata di ruangan tempat mengajar tertuju ke arah pintu masuk, dimana suara debuman keras itu berasal. Semua siswa menatap horror namja tampan dengan aura menyeramkan masuk ke kelas mereka.

Semua siswa di dalam kelas saling berpandangan "anak itu kenapa?". Tak mau bertanya atau memang karena takut, semua siswa kembali menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Mencoba tidak mengusik namja yang di ketahui bernama Lee Seokmin sang ketua kelas yang sepertinya sedang tidak bersahabat hari ini.

Berbeda dengan seorang siswa yang tidak ada takutnya sama sekali, ia malah duduk di samping DK yang baru saja mnenenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan.

"hey bro, what's wrong with u" Vernon menepuk bahu DK pelan, DK mengeliat tidak nyaman. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, melambai ke arah Vernon dengan maksud 'pergilah'

Vernon mencibir, heol, ia baru saja di usir? Tanpa mengindahkan perintah sang ketua kelas, bibirnya tersenyum lebar. Yang terlihat lebih seperti sebuah seringaian.

"Anyeong Kim Sonsaenim!"

 **Wush...**

Seketika itu juga DK menegakkan badannya, menatap ke pintu dan depan kelas. Mencari sosok yang di panggil ssaem oleh Vernon. Tapi ia tak menemukan sosok guru terkiller di SHS itu, ia baru saja di bodohi Vernon. Dengan api yang menyala nyala sebagai latarnya, ia menatap tajam Vernon di sampingnya.

"wow...wow...hey dude, slowly" nyali Vernon menciut, DK sangat jelas tidak bisa di ganggu saat ini. Saking jelas nya Vernon bahkan melihat papan dengan tulisan 'do not disturb' di dahi DK.

Tanpa membuka bibir sedikitpun, DK kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara dua lengan. Hidung yang memerah dan tenggorokan yang sakit karena suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat sejak terkena hujan malam tadi, membuatnya malas untuk menyahut pertanyaan Vernon. Lagipula kalau di ceritakan, makan hati lagi jadinya #PoorDoKyeom

"ANYEONG!" Vernon menoleh ke arah namja yang baru saja berteriak saat memasuki kelas mereka. Wonwoo namja itu berhenti saat melihat DK yang tertunduk di atas meja.

"jangan di ganggu, ia sedang dalam mood buruk" Vernon menahan tangan Wonwoo saat namja itu ingin menepuk bahu DK.

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia menjauhkan tangan namja blasteran itu dari tangannya "it's okay, just see and learn Hansol-ah" dengan percaya diri ia menenangkan Vernon menggunakan bahasa inggris yang terdengar berantakan. Wonwoo menepuk bahu DK.

"DoKyeom-ah, bangunlah"

Sama seperti yang DK lakukan pada Vernon, namja tampan itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil melambai. Wonwoo juga mencibir, DK itu lebih muda dari pada Wonwoo

Karena kesal akhirnya Wonwoo mengangkat satu tangannya dan

 **Pletakk..**

"yak! Hyung! Appo!" DK mengangkat kepalanya, dengan tangan mengelus ubun-ubun yang baru saja di jitak sayang oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menoleh ke arah Vernon "bagaimana Hansol-ah? Berhasil bukan?" Yang hanya di tatap datar oleh namja blasteran itu, siapapun tentu saja akan terbangun jika caranya sadis begitu, pikir Vernon

Masih mengelus ubun-ubunnya, DK menatap Wonwoo "jangan ganggu aku hyung" ujarnya. Entah kagum atau memang wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat bodoh, tetapi namja yang baru saja menjitak DK itu tiba-tiba menjadi speechless. Terperangah melihat penampilan kacau dari seorang DK.

Vernon juga ikut speechless, kemudian menoleh ke arah Wonwoo menatap lelaki itu dengan seringaian. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, Wonwoo langsung berlari keluar kelas yang membuat DK mengernyit bingung, Wonwoo kenapa?

Vernon mengambil kaca rias dari seorang siswi perempuan di kelasnya, Vernon mengarahkan kaca itu tepat ke wajah DK. Dan

" **HYUUUNG!"** Teriak DK sakartis, ia langsung bangkit dari kursi. Berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar Wonwoo yang telah menciptakan tanda merah terang di dahinya. Tanda itu tercipta saat kepala DK di jitak Wonwoo yang menyebabkan dahi DK terbentur di atas meja.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Dengan langkah seribu Wonwoo terus berlari dari kejaran DK, astaga jangan sampai ia tertangkap oleh DK yang seperti singa kelaparan tersebut. Bisa tinggal nama nanti Wonwoo

"Hyuuung!"

"Ampun DoKyeom-Ah!"

"Berhenti Hyuung!"

"Andweeeeee!"

Teriakan kedua namja tersebut memenuhi koridor kelas yang sekarang mulai ramai, semua siswa di sana menatap heran keduanya. Sebenarnya Wonwoo yang berlari seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi melihat yang mengejar bukan lagi Junghan tapi DK yang nampak sangat mengerikan. Membuat mereka harus kepinggir memberi jalan keduanya.

Matilah kau Wonwoo, kkkk~

Setelah berlari selama lebih dari 15 menit, akhirnya keduanya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Terima kasih kepada Junghan yang sudah membantu latihan lari Wonwoo menjadi lebih cepat, ah. Wonwoo jadi merindukan kekasih manisnya.

"hyuuung! Hosh..hoshh.."

"hoshh..hoshh.. Menyerahlah DoKyeom-ah aku minta maaf"

"hah..hah..terserahlah hyung" DK menyerah, Wonwoo yang berlari terlalu cepat membuatnya tidak bisa mendapatkan namja itu. Meski masih gondok dengan dahinya yang bertanda merah, ia akan melupakan masalah ini saja.

Wonwoo mendekati DK, ikut terduduk di tengah lapangan basket tempat mereka saling mengangkat bendera putih tanda damai. Masih dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, keduanya akhirnya terbaring dengan posisi saling berdampingan.

"DoKyeom-ah, kau terlihat sangat kacau" lirih Wonwoo, melihat teman seperjuangan nya seperti ini membuat Wonwoo iba. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana kejadian malam kemarin yang ikut membuatnya speechless. DK hanya diam, ia tahu ia terlihat kacau. Bahkan sangat kacau, tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tak mempunyai penyemangat lagi.

"jika kau memang menyayanginya, perjuangkanlah dia. Sesulit apapun kau harus bisa melaluinya, aku yakin kalau Jisoo hyung juga menyukaimu. Nekat atau diam selamanya"

Entah terkena angin apa, ini merupakan kalimat pertama yang terdengar masuk akal di ucapkan oleh Wonwoo.

"ottokhae? "

—

—

"lamar dia"

Dk terdiam, melamar seorang Hong Jisoo? Yang berarti menikah? Astaga, Bisakah ia? DK masih SHS, dan belum bekerja. Lagipula ia memiliki cita-cita yang harus di capai. Kalau menikah? Tentu saja ia akan menjadi seorang pewaris perusahaan. Melewati hari-hari menjadi seorang CEO, yang berarti akan menguras tenaga dan otaknya. Ah, tak apalah. Yang penting bersama Jisoo hyung, batinnya

"sepertinya aku harus mencobanya hyung"

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia tahu kalau DK pasti akan melakukan apapun demi Jisoo. Sama seperti ia yang melakukan apapun agar Junghan bersamanya. Ia harap jalan DK akan mudah "fighting chingu!"

Raut wajah DK berubah ceria, saran Wonwoo membuatnya tersenyum. Iya DoKyeom-ah, kau harus mencobanya. Ayo lakukan ini, nekat atau diam selamanya, batin DK semangat.

Wonwoo bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya karena bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu DK bangun.

"gomawo hyung, aku akan memilih opsi pertama"

Wonwoo tersenyum "memang itulah yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kajja, kita harus segera ke kelas" Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan

 **Bugh!**

"Hyuuuuuuung!" Pekik DK langsung kembali mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah duluan berlari , hyung satu ini memang sangat jahil. Setelah Membenturkan dahinya di dahi DK, Wonwoo langsung berlari kembali ke kelas

Wonwoo berlari sambil tertawa meski dengan tanda merah di dahinya, ia senang bisa membuat DK ceria kembali. Menurut Wonwoo Cinta itu patut di perjuangkan, sesakit apapun jalan yang di lalui. Semuanya akan sembuh jika kita melihat senyuman dari orang yang kita cintai #cie

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di kelas, meski sebelum duduk harus melakukan hukuman push-up sebanyak sepuluh kali. Sebenarnya Mereka hanya terlambat 1 menit tapi Hukuman tersebut dari kim ssaem, guru terkiller di sekolah.

Saat DK kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Vernon, ia baru sadar kalau ada 1 orang yang tidak hadir hari ini. DK mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan pemuda jangkung yang seharusnya duduk di samping kiri depannya. DK mencondongkan badannya ke samping, mendekati Vernon yang tengah menulis di buku.

"Hansol-ah, Mingyu di mana?" bisiknya, Vernon mengendikkan bahu "entah" jawabnya singkat. DK mendengus saat di jawab singkat begitu. Sepertinya Vernon ingin membalas perlakuannya tadi pagi.

Karena belum mendapatkan jawaban, DK kembali mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menepuk bahu namja yang duduk tepat di depannya yang seharusnya bersebalahan dengan Mingyu

"hyung, Mingyu kemana?"

"tidak masuk"

"iya aku tahu dia tidak masuk, kalau dia masuk. aku tidak akan bertanya" DK gondok, kembali di jawab singkat dengan orang yang berbeda. sebelumnya Vernon Sekarang SeungCheol yang membuatnya ingin mengunyah meja saja.

Dk menghela nafas pendek, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki. Memainkan pulpen sambil menatap kursi milik Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu tidak masuk? apakah Jisoo hyung juga ikut tidak masuk? apakah mereka sedang merencanakan acara pertunangan itu?

Sekali lagi DK menghela nafas, kali ini agak panjang karena pikiran nya sedang kusut. Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo, Jisoo hanya nama itu yang memenuhi pikiran DK saat ini. di tambah hawa tubuh yang meningkat, semakin membuat DK down.

Tapi kemudian tertawa pelan, ia tampak seperti orang gila saja saat ini. Tidak ingin terlalu larut, DK memutuskan untuk fokus belajar saja. Saat istirahat nanti ia harus menemui Jisoo, kalaupun dia tidak masuk sekolah. DK akan mendatangi rumahnya. Yosh!

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

"bagaimana menurutmu hyung? Kau menyukainya?" tanya seorang namja tampan kepada namja manis di sebelahnya yang sedang melihat perhiasan bertahtakan berlian melingkar dengan sempurna di jemari lentiknya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum "ne, ini sangat indah"

"kalau begitu, aku akan membelinya"

Setelah membeli 2 buah cincin di sebuah toko perhiasan, kedua namja itu pun keluar dari toko tersebut. Berjalan kembali mengitari mall myeongdong. Mall terbesar di korea

Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari mall ini setelah sebelumnya pergi ke butik milik seorang designer terkenal di korea yang di panggil dengan sebutan ibu oleh si namja manis. Mereka mencoba beberapa pakaian yang akan di kenakan saat di suatu acara nanti.

"Mingyu-ah, apakah kau yakin jika acara nanti berhasil?"

Si pemuda tampan yang ternyata Mingyu itu tersenyum "jangan khawatir Jisoo hyung, aku sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Ini akan berakhir dengan bahagia" ujarnya mantap.

"semoga saja begitu"

Jisoo tersenyum, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Mingyu. Mereka akan pergi toko bunga setelah ini, memilih bunga-bunga yang cocok untuk di pajang saat acara kejutan nanti.

 **To Be Continue**

 **awalnya ini oneshoot. Salah pencet eh malah bikin 2shoot. haha /** ketawa goblok/

 **Sebelum pergi dari sini, review dulu lah. Kasih tau saya gimana menurut kamu di chapter yang ini. saya akan upload next chapter hari ini KALAU review nya nambah 10 :-***

 **Kamu suka baca cerita dari saya? saya sukanya baca review dari kamu. Hehe, peace :-***

 **With Love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz gamsahamnida. Anyeong :-***


	4. Chapter 4

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 3B END **(DK X Jisoo)**

 **Length** : Twoshoot For This Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Yaoi, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Lee Seokmin aka **DK** X Hong **Jisoo** aka Joshua

 **Other Cast :** Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun (SuJu) aka orangtua Mingyu

Kwon Jiwon (Bobby Ikon) x Kim Hanbin (B.I iKON) aka orangtuanya DK

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya **Virly** yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xD.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "Bagaimana kau bisa sangat mempesona seperti itu meski dengan kepribadian yang simpel? Meski bibirku kering aku harus mengatakan ini baby. aku mengagumimu, aku mengagumimu cukup membuat ku pusing. Pada intinya aku mengagumimu"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **Chap 2 of DokJi...**

"yak! Yak! Wae geure?!" protes Wonwoo saat teman-temannya yang malah menghajarnya bertubi-tubi hanya karena lelucon yang baru saja Wonwoo buat.

"itu tidak lucu sama sekali woo-ah" SeungCheol bahkan melempar Wonwoo dengan bola basket yang ia pegang.

Wonwoo meringis, menutupi badannya dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangan saat bola itu hampir menghajar dirinya.

"haha, sudahlah hyung" DK melerai keduanya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di jalan myeongdong. Menemani SeungCheol membeli sesuatu yang akan ia bawa saat mengunjungi guru les privat barunya.

SeungCheol menghela nafas "apa kalian tahu, ayahku mengatakan kalau seseorang yang menjadi guru les privatku nanti 1 tahun lebih muda dariku"

Sontak Wonwoo dan DK menoleh ke arah SeungCheol menoleh bersamaan "pftt.." mereka menahan tawa

"haha... kau di ajar oleh anak kecil?" tawa Wonwoo meledak yang di hadiahi lemparan bola lagi oleh SeungCheol "ah, appo"

"jangan salah sangka, dia sudah lulus SHS. Dia anak yang jenius"

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya hyung?" DK tertarik dengan pembicaraan SeungCheol

SeungCheol menggeleng "belum, bisa kubayangkan ia adalah anak kutu buku. Memakai kacamata bulat dan tebal" SeungCheol terkekeh "ia pasti anak yang penurut dan mudah untuk ku kerjai"

Kedua temannya hanya bisa berdecak malas, meski tampan SeungCheol itu jahil dari yang terjahil. Kenakalan Wonwoo bukan apa-apanya bagi SeungCheol. Saking nakalnya SeungCheol, bahkan ia pernah menyuruh anjing chihuahua nya untuk mengejar guru les privat yang mengajarnya sampai guru itu masuk rumah sakit karena gigitan anjing imut itu. bisa kalian bayangkan kan bagaimana imutnya anjing itu yang malah di jadikan anjing pemburu oleh SeungCheol? Hhh~ ngeri sekali

Mereka bertiga pun memasuki sebuah toko kue, untuk apa? untuk memberi hadiah pada guru les privat baru SeungCheol. Kesan pertama kali bertemu harus bagus bukan? Meski akan di kerjai juga akhirnya. Manis sekali caranya :-*

"kau akan membeli kue apa hyung?" DK memerhatikan kue-kue dengan hiasan manis tertata rapi di dalam bilik kaca khusus sponscake.

SeungCheol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada ikut memerhatikan kue-kue tersebut "aku juga bingung, kue-kue nya terlihat menggiurkan"

"beli yang enak saja, beli ini!" Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah kue besar yang membuat SeungCheol dan DK bersweatdrop ria

"itu kue pernikahan bodoh!" ingin sekali rasanya SeungCheol menjambak rambut dongsaengnya ini hingga botak.

Sudah 1 jam mereka di toko kue, tapi belum mendapatkan kue yang cocok untuk SeungCheol hadiahkan. Tapi Saat sedang asik-asiknya memerhatikan kue-kue tersebut, mata DK tertuju pada sebuah toko bunga di depan toko yang DK dan kawan-kawannya masuki. Matanya menatap tajam toko tersebut, bukan bunga yang membuat dadanya sesak. Tapi Ia melihat dua insan yang baru saja keluar dari toko tersebut.

Itu adalah Mingyu dan namja manis dambaannya, Jisoo.

"DoKyeom-ah, aku akan membeli cheesecake saja. Hey kau sedang memerhatikan apa?" SeungCheol menegakkan badannya dan ikut menoleh ke arah yang DK lihat.

DK berjalan kilat, keluar dari toko untuk memastikan orang tersebut adalah Mingyu dan Jisoo yang sedang bercanda saat baru keluar dari toko bunga tadi.

dan di sinilah DK, berdiri di depan pintu masuk toko kue. sekarang ia sudah dapat dengan jelas melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata dan hatinya. Jantungnya terasa di remas saat melihat Jisoo tertawa bahagia bersama sahabatnya, Sakit.

DEG~

Pandangan mereka bertemu, langkah Jisoo terhenti saat melihat ke arah DK saat ia dan Mingyu ingin melintasi Zebracross. Mingyu ikut menghentikan candaannya dan ikut menoleh kearah yang membuat Jisoo terdiam. Mata Mingyu membulat sempurna saat melihat DK yang berdiri di seberang jalan di depan toko kue yang rencananya ia dan Jisoo akan datangi.

Jantung Jisoo mencelos saat melihat kilatan di mata DK, kilatan cemburu dan amarah.

"jangan Mingyu-ah" larang Jisoo saat Mingyu ingin menyeberang, mendatangi DK.

"tapi hyung, itu DoKyeom. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

Jisoo menggeleng "Mingyu, andwae" menahan pergelangan tangan namja yang lebih muda darinya.

SeungCheol dan Wonwoo keluar dari toko bersamaan saat mereka melihat Mingyu dan Jisoo di seberang jalan, keduanya keluar untuk mendatangi DK.

"DoKyeom-ah, kau mau kemana?" seru Wonwoo saat melihat DK yang berjalan menjauh dari toko, berjalan ke arah kanan menyusuri jalan saat sebelum menuju ke toko kue langganan SeungCheol.

DK hanya diam, berjalan cepat memasuki taxi yang sebelumnya ia panggil. Meninggalkan kedua temannya dan kedua sejoli yang membuatnya ingin pergi dari sana secepat mungkin.

"ahjussi, Pledis building please" titahnya pada sopir untuk mengantarkannya ke perusahaan milik keluarganya. ia ke sana saja, karena badan dan hatinya cukup lelah hari ini. hatinya sangat sesak, sungguh ia hanya ingin ke sana tempat favoritnya bila sedang galau begini. Ia ingin istirahat dan tidur sana. mungkin selamanya atau ia mungkin bisa menyewa dokter untuk mereset ulang memori otaknya. Yeah, jika itu bisa

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

"ah, jadi begitu" SeungCheol dan Wonwoo mengangguk paham saat mendengar cerita dari Jisoo dan Mingyu. Mereka berempat saat ini sedang berada di sebuah cafe, setelah kejadian yang membuat keempatnya speechless barusan. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan sambil berbincang.

"aku yakin pasti bisa hyung, tenang saja" Wonwoo berucap yakin.

Jisoo dan Mingyu tersenyum "ne, kami harap juga begitu" ucap keduanya.

"Mingyu-ya, bagaimana dengan Seungkwan?" tanya SeungCheol yang di jawab senyuman oleh Mingyu

"ia belum tau ceritanya. Jadi aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mengejarnya"

SeungCheol mengangguk paham "nah, mari kita lakukan ini. dan semoga semuanya lancar" Jisoo mengangkat gelasnya

"ne, cheers" jawab Mingyu, Wonwoo dan SeungCheol bersamaan. Saling Membenturkan gelas mereka yang biasa di sebut dengan bersulang.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

Seseorang menghela nafas saat melihat pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan di depan kaca besar, dengan posisi kaki yang berada diatas dan kepala di bawah. Sudah hampir 1 jam ia dengan posisi terbalik seperti ini, mencoba mencuci otak dengan darah yang mengalir dari kaki sampai kepala yang berada di bawah.

 **Brugh...**

Badannya merosot ambruk, dengan nafas terengah-engah ia memeluk kedua lututnya.

"kau bodoh sekali DoKyeom-ah" rutuknya pada diri sendiri saat membayangkan kejadian tadi sore. Berlari bak pecundang, menghindari pemandangan yang menyiksa batin dan jiwanya. ia merasa seperti pecundang, ne sangat pecundang.

Ia seharusnya tidak seperti itu, Jisoo terlihat bahagia bersama orang lain. Seharusnya ia ikut bahagia, dan mengetahui kalau selama ini Jisoo tak pernah memandangnya. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Jisoo menahan pergelangan Mingyu saat pemuda itu ingin beranjak dari sana.

DK mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada dinding berlapis cat warna hijau muda di sebuah ruangan yang disebut sebagai ruang latihan menari. tempat yang sering menjadi tempat latihan bagi para trainee di perusahaan entertainment yang bernama pledis entertainment milik appa DK. Ia mungkin akan merindukan tempat ini jika nanti ia harus berada di perusahaan utama tempatnya saat menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya yang seorang CEO perusahaan.

DK mengernyit bingung mendapati pintu Ruangan terbuka, terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang bergerombol memasuki ruangan ini. ia tahu kalau ini ruang latihan milik para trainee, tapi hey. Ini sudah jam 9 malam. Waktu bagi para trainee tersebut untuk istirahat. DK pun menoleh ke samping ke arah pintu masuk.

mata DK membulat, tiba-tiba hidung dan mulutnya di sekap menggunakan sapu tangan yang sudah di lapisi dengan cairan yang tercium seperti alkohol. Ia mencoba memberontak, tapi tenaga nya sudah habis karena cairan tersebut bekerja dengan sangat cepat sehingga matanya mengabur dan membuat tubuhnya ambruk seketika.

saat merasa DK sudah tidak memberontak lagi, 2 orang yang memegangi DK dan 3 ketiga namja lainnya bersama-sama menggotong tubuh pingsan itu untuk keluar dari ruangan. mereka berjalan mengendap-endap saat melewati ruangan para trainee. Mereka berlima berjalan layaknya pencuri handal meski dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Mereka semua memakai tuxedo berdasi kupu-kupu. Penculik yang aneh bukan?

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

"DoKyeom-ah, bangunlah" seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipi DK saat namja itu tertidur pulas. DK menggeliat di tidurnya.

"yak! Bangunlah!" pekik seseorang yang membuatnya terperanjat, kemudian mulai membangkitkan dirinyanya untuk duduk. Mata DK perlahan terbuka, kepalanya berdenyit sakit karena efek obat yang membuatnya pingsan masih terasa.

Mata DK terbuka sempurna saat mellihat kelima namja yang berstatus sahabatnya itu sudah berjejer mengelilinginya saat ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Pakaian mereka sangat rapi karena kelimanya memakai tuxedo dan dasi kupu-kupu.

"akhirnya kau bangun juga DoKyeom-ah" salah satu orang di sana bersuara, membuat DK menatapnya bingung. Itu adalah Mingyu

"ini dimana?"

DK menolehkan kepalanya kanan dan kiri untuk melihat keadaan disekitarnya, ia berada di sebuah ruangan, di depannya terdapat meja dan kaca besar yang disekilingnya memiliki lampu. Dapat ia smpulkan bahwa ini adalah ruang rias. kemudian matanya tertuju ke arah badannya yang sontak membuat mata DK membulat sempurna.

"pakaianku kenapa seperti ini?" pekik DK sakartis saat melihat baju yang mulanya sweater berwarna abu-abu sekarang sudah berganti menjadi tuxedo berwarna putih dan 1 tangkai mawar yang terselip di saku jasnya. Penampilan DK terlihat sangat tampan saat ini, rambut hitam gelapnya sudah disisir rapi (bayangin dia pas di mv adore u)

"ini sebenarnya ada apa?" DK menatap para sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan.

Vernon, The8, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan SeungCheol saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap DK penuh arti.

"ini merupakan malam spesial mu hyung" The8 menepuk bahu DK pelan

Mingyu berjalan mendekati DK, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna merah beludru dari jas DK "kau harus memberikan ini kepada Jisoo hyung" kemudian menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada DK yang dapat di tebaknya dengan mudah apa isi benda itu.

"tapi, kenapa Mingyu-ah? Bukankah kalian—"

"hey sudahlah, seseorang di luar sana sudah lama menunggumu" Wonwoo yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menarik tangan DK sehingga membuat pemuda itu hampir terhuyung karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Wonwoo.

Belum sempat DK bertanya, ia sudah di dorong kelima temannya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat sudah keluar, DK melihat sebuah taman yang sudah dihias dan lampu-lampu indah mengelilingi taman tersebut.

"cepatlah hyung" vernon dan The8 mendorong tubuh tegap namja itu untuk berjalan lurus. Berjalan ke arah taman yang di tengahnya terdapat air mancur yang lumayan besar.

Meski tidak terima terus di dorong seperti ini, tapi kemudian langkah DK terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tengah membelakanginya kini mulai berbalik ke arahnya. namja manis itu tersenyum ke arah DK yang sedang menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"anyeong DoKyeom-ah" sapa namja itu masih tersenyum manis. DK harus menahan nafasnya karena senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan kini mengarah padanya. iya, hanya kepadanya karena hanya ia yang berdiri di sana. Teman-temannya sudah berbalik saat Jisoo menyapanya.

DK hanya diam tak berkutik, ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Haruskah ia berlari seperti tadi sore?

Tidak-tidak, DK menggeleng karena pikiran bodohya. Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang benda berwarna merah beludru, DK mencoba memantapkan langkahnya untuk mendekati Jisoo.

"anyeong hyung" sapa DK saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Jisoo, kakinya bergetar saat Jisoo yang melangkah lebih dekat padanya

 **Greppp...** Jisoo menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan DK. Kemudian—

—

—

 **CHU~** Mencium pipi kanan DK yang langsung membuat mata namja tampan itu mengerjap lucu. 'Jisoo hyung? Me-menciumku?' Batin DK tak percaya.

Merasa lucu dengan tingkah DoKyeom yang membeku, membuat Jisoo tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. DK dengan mode seperti ini sangat menggemaskan, karena biasanya namja tampan ini memiliki banyak pertanyaan kalau sedang bersamanya.

DK menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Jisoo yang sedang terkekeh manis, membuat DK ikut tersenyum. ia menyukai Jisoo, neomu-neomu johayo~

"eh-eh" Jisoo terkejut karena tubuh DK yang tiba-tiba merosot ke bawah, Jisoo kira namja tampan ini pinsan. Ternyata DK sedang berlutut

DK menarik nafas, bersiap-siap akan mengucurkan kalimat yang berasal dari hatinya. Kalimat yang sudah ia pendam 2 tahun ini. saat sudah tersusun dengan rapi, DK pun memulaiyna

"aku mungkin masih kecil, tapi aku tak bisa untuk menyudahi perasaan ini. dengan bagaimana kelembutan hyung dan cara hyung tertawa di depanku Aku tak bisa untuk tetap diam. Mulai sekarang Aku ingin menjadi seperti pagi yang selalu mengawali waktumu hyung, dan aku ingin hyung untuk menjadi malamku. Menyudahi kegiatan satu hari penuh dengan senyuman hyung di sampingku. Lihatlah hanya ke arahku" DK membuka kotak berwarna merah beludru yang berisi 2 cincin bertahtakan berlian di atasnya.

Dan menikahlah dengan ku hyung!" DK mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Senyum Jisoo mengembang dengan semburat di pipinya yang perlahan menjalar. Masih dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah manisnya. Jisoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat senyuman di wajah DK semakin mengembang.

DK bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, kemudian mengambil cincin tersebut. menggenggam tangan kanan Jisoo, memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari telunjuk sang kekasih. Jisoo pun melakukan hal yang sama di jari DK.

DK meraih tubuh ramping di depannya, memeluk pinggang ramping milik namja manis yang akhir-akhir ini membuat galau harinya. Menghirup aroma chocolate yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Yeah, istri. Senyuman DK semakin mengembang, tak sabar untuk memulai hari-hari nya bersama sang pujaan hati.

 **Prok..prok..prok..**

Terdengar tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai yang meriah dari belakang DK. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"umma, appa?" DK menatap bingung kearah ibu dan ayahnya bersama orang-orang yang DK kenal sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Jisoo. kenapa mereka ada di sini? Batin DK bertanya-tanya.

"selamat nak" Ayah DK yang bernama Kwon Jiwon menepuk bahu anak semata wayangnya.

"aah, anakku keren sekali" Kim Hanbin A.k.a Ibu DK menghambur pelukan kepada Jisoo dan DK. Hanbin terkesima mendengar Kata-kata DK barusan yang sangat keren sekali. ah, ia bangga anaknya sangat gentle begini.

"wah, ternyata kamu yang bernama Lee seokmin" seorang pria paruh baya menginterupsi keduanya

DK mengangguk canggung "n-ne ahjussi, saya Lee Seokmin" membungkuk 90 derajat ke arah Kangin ayah Jisoo.

Kangin berdiri di tengah-tengah Jisoo dan DK, kemudian merangkul keduanya dengan lengan kekarnya "nah, mari kita mulai acara pertunangannya"

DK terkejut, ia dan Jisoo? Akan bertunangan? Sekarang? "ahjussi, bukankah kau bilang saat pesta waktu itu akan mengadakan pertunangan antara Jisoo hyung dan Mingyu?"

teman dan keluarga nya tertawa, mereka baru ingat kalau hanya DK yang belum tau cerita detilnya "kau ingin menikahi Jisoo bukan?" tanya kangin.

DK mengangguk mantap "ne, ahjussi tentu saja"

"biarkan Jisoo yang akan menceritakan padamu nanti. Mari kita laksanakan dulu pestanya. Ne?"

DK tersenyum, ia senang. Malah senang sekali, bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan seorang hong Jisoo namja manis dambaannya, malam ini! wow!

Pesta pun dimulai dengan meriah, semua kerabat Jisoo dan DK berdatangan. Vernon, Jun, The8, Hoshi, Junghan, Wonwoo, SeungCheol, Seungkwan dan Mingyu ikut memeriahkan acara tersebut. Meski Tanpa persiapan apapun untuk acara se-mengejutkan ini, DK bersyukur malam ini acaranya berlangsung dengan meriah.

 **~MANSAE~ (DokJi)**

"hyung, ayo ceritakan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya DK dengan penasaran yang sudah tak terbendung saat ia dan Jisoo kini tengah duduk berdua di sebuah meja, menikmati suara indah milik Seungkwan yang sedang mengalun merdu meramaikan pesta pertunangan mereka.

Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah DK di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum kala melihat wajah DK berubah serius "ah, ne. Aku akan menceritakannya"

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"tapi appa, aku tidak bisa menerima ini. kami memiliki jalan masing-masing" protes Mingyu, pesta sudah berakhir tepat jam 11 malam setelah pesta yang bertujuan untuk memberitahukan kabar pertunangan antara Jisoo dan Mingyu. Keluarga Mingyu dan keluarga Jisoo sedang berkumpul di ruang makan kediaman keluarga tuan Kibum.

"tidak bisa nak, kau harus menerima ini. sebagai pewaris Kim Corp, kau harus memiliki seorang istri yang berwibawa seperti Hong Jisoo" jawab Kibum

Jisoo berdiri dari kursi nya, mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kibum yang duduk di seberang "maaf tuan, aku juga tidak menerima ini. aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial di hatiku"

Sontak mata Heechul dan Kangin membulat, karena untuk pertama kalinya anak semata wayang mereka ini menolak dengan begitu tegas.

Jisoo sudah bertekad, ia tak bisa melakukan ini "mianhae, abeoji. Ommonim. Kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya"

"aku pun juga tak bisa appa, aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang di hatiku" sambung Mingyu

Kibum tampak ingin marah, tapi kedua namja muda tersebut sama-sama memiliki tekad yang kuat. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan saat mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu ia dengan lantangnya menyatakan pertunangan anaknya yang akan di laksanakan sebentar lagi.

"yeobo" Heechul bersuara, membuat Kangin menoleh kearah Heechul di sampingnya "ini merupakan pertama kalinya Jisoo tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kita suruh. Menurutku bagaimana jika kita beri dia kesempatan saja?" meski heechul itu ibu yang berwatak keras, tapi ia sangat mencintai anak manisnya tersebut. jisoo tidak pernah melawan permintaan mereka, tidak ada salahnya bukan? sekali saja mengabulkan permintaan anak mereka meski sulit.

Kangin saling lempar pandang dengan Kibum di seberangnya dengan pandangan apa-yang-kita-harus-lakukan?

"tapi yeobo, tuan Kim sudah mengatakan kalau Jisoo dan Mingyu akan bertunangan"

Kibum mengaminkan perkataan Kangin "ne, itu yang membuatku pusing"

"sebenarnya itu mudah" seorang namja manis yang di ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun istri dari Kibum dan ibu dari Mingyu yang sedari tadi sebenarnya bersama mereka juga ikut bersuara.

"pertunangan akan diadakan 2 hari lagi bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita beri kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk menunjukkan seseorang masing-masing yang sudah memiliki tempat spesial di hati mereka" sambungnya

Heechul mengangguk pertanda setuju "nah, kalau masalah undangan. Kita bisa ubah namanya. Katakan saja kalau Jisoo atau Mingyu akan bertunangan di hari itu tapi bukan mereka berdua yang akan mengikat janji pertunangan. Melainkan dengan pasangan masing-masing"

Jisoo dan Mingyu yang mulanya berwajah sendu, kini menatap kedua ibu mereka dengan pandangan berbinar "kami setuju ommonim, kami pasti bisa melakukannya" ujar Mingyu mantap yang di angguki semangat oleh Jisoo.

Dan perjanjian mereka pun dimulai, salah satunya harus bertunangan 2 hari lagi. Jika tidak mendapat pasangan. Maka keduanya akan di tunangkan sesuai perjanjian.

[ **END OF FLASHBACK]**

"Ah, jadi begitu" DK mengangguk paham saat mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Jisoo.

"hyung, mengapa kau meneriman lamaranku?"

Jisoo tersenyum, ia berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati DK kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu tegap namja tampan itu

"aku mungkin masih kecil, tapi aku tak bisa untuk menyudahi perasaan ini. dengan bagaimana kesabaranmu, kelembutan dan caramu tertawa di depanku Aku tak bisa untuk tetap diam. Mulai sekarang Aku ingin menjadi seperti pagi yang selalu mengawali harimu Dokyeom-ah, dan aku ingin Kau Lee seokmin, ya. hanya kau untuk menjadi malamku. Menyudahi kegiatan satu hari penuh dengan senyumanmu di sampingku. Lihatlah hanya ke arahku, karena kau adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku. Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku mencintaimu"

DK bengong, rahangnya terjatuh karena tak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan jisoo katakan. DK masih ingat betul itu adalah kata-katanya saat melamar jisoo tadI. ia tak menyangka kalau kekasihnya ini terlampau pintar sehingga dengan mudah mengingat semua yang DK katakan.

"hyung, kau hafal" ingin sekali rasanya DK bertepuk tangan jika saja saat ini jisoo tidak mengalungkan lengannya di bahu DK.

Jisoo terkekeh "aku mengingat semua kalimat manis yang kau ucapkan dokyeom-ah. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang tak pernah ku dengar darimu, kalimat Aku Mencintaimu Hyung"

DK tertawa bodoh, ia baru ingat kalau kalimat itu tidak pernah ia ucapkan di depan jisoo, dulu ia sangat takut untuk mengatakan kalimat tersebut. tapi sekarang tidak lagi karena "aku mencintaimu hyung, sangat sangat sangat sangat jatuh cinta padamu"

Keduanya pun tertawa larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Jisoo melepaskan kalungan tangannya, kemudian Menarik DK untuk berjalan ke arah keramaian. Mengajak DK untuk menikmati malam yang sempurna ini yang membuat wajah keduanya selalu mengembangkan senyuman kebahagiaan, bersyukur akhirnya penantian panjang DK sudah berakhir dengan Jisoo yang resmi menjadi miliknya.

 **END of DokJi**

Yey! This chap Finally End! Fyuhh... mianhae baru bisa upload chapter ini. karena yah, baru punya uang buat beli paket internet yang 12 GB. Sekalian upload ff, sekalian download video k-pop terbaru juga. hehe

Bagaimana menurut kamu tentang chap daebakk melelahkan ini? please give them much love ya :*

terima kasih untuk reviewnya yang menyakitkan mata karena di kepslok semua. But i love it, haha :D

woozi ada kok pas di chap pertama di couplenya The8x Hoshi, kan udah ada kalimat woozi itu kembarannya soonyoung aka hoshi.

Buat yang nungguin chapter woozi, akan saya bikin chapter spesial khusus Seungcheol x Woozi karena mereka itu bias saya.

Just wait for another chapter, they will came and spread cuteness for us Kyaaaaaaaaa~ :-*

Thanks buat yang udah **Review+Follow+Favorite**. Kalian Luar dari Biasa! Ala Ariel 'Noah' /digampar/

 **Kamu suka baca cerita dari saya? saya sukanya baca review dari kamu. Hehe, peace :***

Next chapter ? Mingyu x Seungkwan, Vernon x Jun **or** SeungCheol x Woozi ?

With Love, **Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 5 **(Mingyu X Seungkwan)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot For Every Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Shounen-ai, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Kim Mingyu X Boo Seunkwan

 **Other Cast :** Kim hyeri (redvelvet) X Jeon jungkook (BTS)

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "meski dalam mimpi, aku tetap mëngejarmu"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

Di sebuah lapangan golf, terlihat seorang namja manis dengan pakaian khas olahraga golfnya sedang bersiap-siap mengayunkan sebuah tongkat mengarahkan benda tersebut tepat di depan bola putih yang berjarak beberapa senti dari lubang.

Ia tak sendirian di tempat itu, ada seorang yeoja menemaninya. Dengan pakaian minim yeoja itu memayungi sang namja manis dengan payung agar tidak terkena paparan sinar matahari yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menyengat namun tetap bisa membuat yang terkena akan merasa sedikit kepanasan.

Namja manis itu pun mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya, fokus pada arah lubang di tanah berumput agar saat ia mengayunkan tongkatnya maka bola golf tersebut akan masuk tepat di dalam lubang sehingga point tinggi dapat ia cetak.

"permisi tuan, ada telepon dari ayah anda" yeoja yang ternyata umbrella girl itu menginterupsi aktivitas sang namja manis, mau tidak mau membuatnya harus menunda hobinya dahulu. Mengambil handphone tersebut kemudian menyuruh agar pelayan meninggalkannnya sementara ia menerima panggilan dari sang ayah tercinta.

"ne appa?"

"ah, Kwannie-ah. Bisakah kau datang di restoran kita untuk makan malam bersama kerabat kerja ayah malam ini?"

Namja manis itu nampak menimbang-nimbang, mempoutkan bibirnya bingung dengan pilihan Pergi atau tidak. Ia menolehkan pandangannya menatap arloji di tangan kanan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00

"mainhae abeoji, saat pukul 8 malam ini aku akan mendatangi sebuah acara" namja manis bernama lengkap boo Seungkwan itu menunggu jawaban ayahnya berharap sang ayah akan memaklumi.

"acara apa? Lebih pentingkah acaramu itu di banding makan malam bersama ayahmu ini?"

Sang anak memberengut "aish abeoji, bukan begitu maksudku. Ini merupakan acara pertunangan Hong Jisoo temanku"

"aah, begitu. Baiklah, sampaikan salam ayah pada temanmu ne?"

"ne, abeoji"

"araseo, ayah akan matikan dulu. Anyeong"

"anyeong"

PIP

Telepon di matikan, Seungkwan menyerahkan kembali telepon tersebut kepada sang pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggui tuannya menelepon.

Seungkwan berjalan ke arah mobil golf yang sudah terdapat seorang pelayan bertugas menjadi supirnya. Seungkwan menaiki mobil itu dan tanpa perintah dari mulut sang tuan. Pelayan tersebut menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke mansion megah milik keluarga Seungkwan.

Hey, lapangan golf luas ini hanyalah sebuah pekarangan bagi Seungkwan. Mereka itu kaya man, kalau negara korea itu dijual. Ayah Seungkwanlah yang menjadi pembeli pertamanya /anjeer sombong banget/

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk Mansion megahnya, Seungkwan turun dari mobil. Berjalan melewati para pelayan yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Seungkwan berjalan ke arah tangga, menaiki anak tangga tersebut menuju lantai 2 dimana terdapat kamarnya.

Sebelum memasuki kamarnya, Seungkwan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan " **Ppak... Ppak..."** Menepukkan tangannya yang di anggap sinyal panggilan bagi para pelayan di sana.

"nde tuan?" Seorang ahjumma lengkap dengan pakaian khas pelayan itu mendatangi tuannya.

"siapkan pakaianku untuk mendatangi pesta malam ini"

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk "siap tuan"

Seungkwan memegang knop pintu kamarnya **"Cklekk..."** Membuka pintu tersebut kemudian masuk di dalam ruangan luas yang di dominasi warna putih gading, sebuah ruangan yang sudah menjadi kamar tidurnya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, menatap langit kamar yang tergantung lampu hias cantik. Tangannya bergerak, menjelajah di sekitar yang dapat ia gapai. Saat sudah menemukan benda yang ia cari. Seungkwan pun mengangkat benda itu di depan wajahnya, menekan tombol di samping kanan menggunakan jari jempolnya agar benda yang di sebut smartphone itu menyala dan tampil lah gambar wallpaper dirinya bersama kedua orang tua tercinta yang sedang berdiri diatas salju saat liburan di jepang.

"tidak mengirimiku pesan dan tidak masuk sekolah? Kau sebenarnya kemana bodoh?! Ishh..." Seungkwan mendesis sebal. Ia memberengut, tidak biasanya handphonenya ini tidak menunjukkan satupun notifikasi dari seseorang yang biasanya akan mengiriminya pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab.

Tak ingin larut dengan kekesalannya, Seungkwan bangkit dari tempat tidur king sizenya. Berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, berniat menyegarkan diri karena ini sudah cukup sore waktu yang tepat untuk mandi, lagipula ia akan menghadiri sebuah acara bukan?

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

Rabu, 21 oktober 2015 Pukul 19:00 KST

"yeoboseyo ahjussi, kami akan melaksanakan rencananya malam ini. Apa kau tahu dokyeom sekarang di mana?"

"ah, ne. Seorang murid trainee ku mengatakan kalau ia sedang berada di tempat latihan para trainee"

"ne, ahjussi. Gomawo"

"lakukanlah hal apapun agar rencana kalian berhasil. Fighting"

"ne, araseo. Fighting"

PIP

Mingyu mematikan teleponnya sesudah menghubungi tuan Jiwon ayah DK. Ia bersama 4 temannya Seungcheol, Wonwoo, The8 dan Vernon sedang berada di depan sebuah perusahaan terbesar nomor 5 di korea. Pledis Entertainment milik keluarga DK.

"baju ini gatal sekali"

Mingyu sweatdrop, bisakah wonwoo tidak mengomel tentang tuxedonya? Sebencikah itu wonwoo terhadap baju formal tersebut? Karena ini sudah yang keberapa ratus kalinya wonwoo protes tentang tuxedonya.

"memangnya kau apakan baju mu hingga terasa gatal begitu? Kau belum mandi heh?"

 **Pletakk...**

"ah,Appo" ringis Mingyu seraya mengusap sayang kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak dengan keras oleh wonwoo "ampun hyung" ujarnya saat melihat tangan wonwoo yang mengepal tepat di depan wajahnya

"sudah-sudah, kita harus melaksanakan rencananya sekarang" vernon menginterupsi kegiatan kurang ajar Mingyu yang memanggil wonwoo tanpa embel-embel hyung. Vernon berjalan duluan mulai memasuki gedung perusahaan di ikuti teman-temannya untuk melaksanakan misi penculikan DK.

Mereka memasuki lift untuk naik ke lantai 5 tempat DK berada

"bagaimana kita akan menculiknya nanti?" The8 bersandar di samping tombol lift, menghadap teman-temannya sambil bersilang dada

Mingyu tersenyum "jangan khawatir Xue, aku sudah menyiapkan ini" Mingyu mengeluarkan satu botol kecil dan tissue dari saku celananya. Menunjukkan benda tersebut ke arah teman-temannya "aku nanti akan membiusnya dan kita bisa dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya"

Teman-temannya mengangguk paham, saat pintu lift terbuka. Kelimanya berjalan ke ruangan dk berada. Rencana yang di rencanakan Mingyu berhasil dengan mudah, saat DK sudah tidak sadarkan diri, Mingyu dan seungcheol bersama-sama menggotong tubuh pingsan DK.

Setelah keluar dari perusahaan tersebut, mereka pun memasuki mobil van berwarna black metallic, dengan posisi Mingyu sebagai supir, Seungcheol duduk di jok samping kanan Mingyu, Wonwoo dan The8 yang mengapit DK ditengah mereka, dan vernon yang berada di jok paling belakang.

Mingyu mulai menjalankan mobilnya, menuju ke suatu tempat di mana acara kejutan tersebut akan di laksanakan.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

 **Prok...prokk..prokk...**

Semua para tamu undangan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di taman itu pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka saat DK yang dengan gentlenya melamar jisoo.

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan meriah tidak terkecuali Seungkwan dan teman-temannya saat melihat jisoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban,

ah. Seungkwan jadi iri

"DK hyung keren sekali" Seungkwan berfanboying ria yang di angguki pertanda setuju oleh Jun, hoshi dan junghan. Melihat teman manis mereka yang terlihat bahagia, tentu saja membuat mereka ikut bahagia.

Mingyu yang mendengar bisikan Seungkwan pun berjalan mendekati Seungkwan "manis apanya? Aku bahkan bisa lebih dari itu kwannie-ah" goda Mingyu dengan winknya yang selalu ia tujukan untuk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang mendengar kata-kata narsis dari Mingyu pun memutar bola matanya malas, menganggap hal yang Mingyu ucapkan hanya sebagai angin lalu. Bukan maksud sombong atau angkuh, tapi Seungkwan sudah paham dengan sifat playboy namja jangkung tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk meladeni Mingyu yang selalu menggodanya.

"kwannie-ah, jangan abaikan oppa mu ini"

"aish opp—hyung" Seungkwan latah, hampir saja ia memanggil Mingyu dengan embel-embel oppa "berhentilah menggangguku, kita sudah melakukan perjanjian dan hyung tidak menepatinya sama sekali" sambung Seungkwan

Mingyu nyengir "itu karena aku tidak bisa jauh dari mu kwannie ku sayang"

Seungkwan berdecak kesal, menatap namja jangkung yang sedang tersenyum tampan di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajamnya yang gagal karena wajah datar alami Seungkwan " hyung goda orang lain saja, contohnya Sulli noona yang sangat menyukai hyung itu"

"ah,aku tahu" Mingyu tersenyum tampan

"kau cemburu buk-Yak ! Kwannie ah! Tunggu" Mingyu berjalan cepat karena belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Seungkwan sudah ngeloyor (?) Pergi.

Tak ingin larut dengan kekesalannya terhadap sang namja tampan, Seungkwan berjalan mendekati jisoo dan DK, pasangan baru /cie/

"wah, selamat ya hyung" Seungkwan menjabat tangan jisoo, memberi selamat kepada pasangan baru /cie/

Jisoo tersenyum "gomawo kwannie-ah"

Dk berjabat tangan bersama Mingyu "terima kasih teman untuk kejutan ini, sekarang aku bisa bersama jisoo hyung atas bantuan mu"

"tentu saja dokyeom-ah, rencana kita berhasil bukan?" Seungkwan mengernyit bingung tatkala pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Mingyu, rencana apa eh? Batin Seungkwan bertanya-tanya.

"ne Mingyu-ah, sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau tidak akan berpisah dari Seungkwan" jawab jisoo yang semakin membuat kedua alis Seungkwan menyatu dengan lucu.

"tunggu hyung, kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?" Tanya Seungkwan akhirnya, ia sangat penasaran. Kenapa namanya harus disebut-sebut dalam rencana yang ia tidak ketahui sama sekali?

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Seungkwan, sontak membuat ketiga namja di sana langsung tertawa bersamaan.

"eish hyung, kenapa kalian tertawa?" Namja manis yang berumur paling muda di sana memberengut lucu, ia minta penjelasan bukan tawaan, batinnya kesal.

"haha, aku baru ingat kalau hanya kwannie-ku sayang yang belum tahu tentang cerita ini"

"ne, kita melupakan satu orang yang sangat penting" jisoo mencubit gemas pipi gembil Seungkwan "sebenarnya kami berdua, aku dan Mingyu. Hendak di jodohkan berdua" tanpa tedeng aling-aling jisoo langsung menjelaskan berita yang mampu membuat Seungkwan menjatuhkan rahangnya keras.

"di-ditunangkan? Kalian berdua?" Seungkwan mengulang pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk bergantian ke arah Mingyu dan jisoo dengan pandangan sangat amat tidak percaya.

Mingyu dan jisoo mengangguk "nde, awalnya kami di jodohkan berdua, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kim Mingyu tampan ini sekarang hanya milikmu kwannie-ah" Mingyu melakukan kegiatan rutin nya yaitu memberi wink tampan kepada Seungkwan yang hanya di tatap datar oleh namja manis tersebut, mendengar kenarsisan Mingyu membuat bola mata Seungkwan memutar dengan malasnya.

Mengabaikan kenarsisan Mingyu yang kalau di ladeni akan semakin menjadi, Seungkwan menatap jisoo "selamat ya hyung, rencana kalian berhasil tapi—" Seungkwan menoleh ke arah Mingyu di sampingnya "aku tidak akan bersama namja narsis ini" ketusnya dengan wajah sebal.

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kwannie-ah, kau yakin? Tapi menurutku kau pasti akan bersama ku nanti" ujarnya mantap yang semakin membuat Seungkwan sebal.

Seungkwan itu bukannya membenci Mingyu, hanya saja ia tidak suka bersama lelaki yang selalu berganti pacar ini. Meski sampai saat ini Mingyu memang tidak mempunyai pacar sejak ia menyukai Seungkwan, tapi tetap saja. Narsis dan sok tampan itu selalu Mingyu lakukan di depan orang-orang atau bisa di sebut dengan TEPOS /apa ini?!/ tebar pesona maksudnya. Kepada baik itu yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan namja yang selalu menggodanya itu, Seungkwan pun berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Menikmati pesta di malam indah ini.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

"—And i wanna say thanks for the attention. Have a nice day"

"yes mam!" Jawab murid yang berada di kelas 3-1 secara serempak saat guru cantik bernama Victoria ssaem mengakhiri pelajarannya di bidang mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris.

Sepeninggalnya guru yang biasa di panggil Vic Ssaem oleh murid-murid di pledis SHS, Seungkwan dan Teman-temannya yang berada di kelas tersebut pun merapikan kembali buku mata pelajaran mereka ke dalam laci meja.

"ingin ke kantin hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan kepada jisoo di sampingnya yang masih sibuk menulis di buku catatan.

Jisoo berdehem sebentar "mm, sepertinya tidak kwannie-ah. Tadi pagi aku sudah makan" jawabnya masih sibuk dengan catatan yang Seungkwan pikir untuk Klub musik yang jisoo ketuai.

"anyeong kwannie-ah~"

"Omo..omo.." Seungkwan hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang saat dengan tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dengan nada ceria tepat di depan Seungkwan. Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki jangkung yang di juluki 'Dream Tree' oleh teman-temannya. Dan itu tentu saja adalah Kim Mingyu sang namja tampan yang tersenyum dengan sangat cerah yang hampir membuat Seungkwan ingin menggunakan kacamata hitam berbingkai bintang berwarna merah miliknya.

Mingyu tersenyum, menyapa Seungkwan sekali lagi "Anyeong kwa—"

"anyeong" jawab Seungkwan cepat dengan tampang datar, ingatlah. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni seorang Mingyu yang terkenal dengan ke-playboy-annya itu "ingin mencari siapa?"

"tentu saja ingin menjemput mu chagi, untuk makan siang bersama" Mingyu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, memberi wink hanya kepada satu-satunya namja manis yang sangat susah sekali ia dapatkan itu.

Seungkwan menatap datar lelaki jangkung di depannya "oh, maaf hyung. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku akan makan bersama jeonghan hyung dan hoshi hyung, bukan hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan menoleh ke arah depan kelas tepat di mana hoshi dan jeonghan yang tengah berjalan berdua dengan langkah seperti mengendap-endap.

Sontak hoshi dan jeonghan menghentikan langkah mereka saat Seungkwan memanggil keduanya, dengan gerakan slow motion hoshi dan jeonghan menoleh ke arah Seungkwan di belakang mereka secara bersamaan.

Hoshi menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal "anu, hehe. Maaf kwannie-ah, aku ada janji untuk makan siang bersama Xue di tempat latihan dance" kemudian menyengir tanpa dosa ke arah Seungkwan yang memberengut.

'Tak apa, hanya berdua makan siang sama joenghan hyung pun boleh juga' batin Seungkwan. Kemudian Menoleh ke arah jeonghan dengan tatapan bak puppy eyes yang seolah mengatakan makan-siang-sama-kwannie-yahyahyahyah?

Sama seperti yang dilakukan hoshi, jeonghan juga ikut tertawa canggung

"hehe, mianhae kwannie-ah. Aku juga ada janji untuk makan siang bersama wonwoo di taman belakang sekolah. Makan siang romantis berdua. Yeay!" Seru jeonghan berbinar saat membayangkan untuk pertama kalinya ia akan makan siang berdua bersama wonwoo di taman sekolah. Jeonghan bahkan memasak sendiri beberapa makanan seperti kimbap dan Bibimbap yang ia buat spesial sebelum berangkat sekolah hanya untuk sang kekasih hati.

Sebenarnya Seungkwan sering makan bersama jun, hoshi dan jeonghan. Kalau sama jisoo itu jarang, karena jisoo selalu sibuk. Ada yang menanyakan jun? Nah entah ini namanya kebetulan atau sebuah kesialan, namja manis bernama lengkap Wen Jun Hui itu tidak bisa hadir hari ini karena ada urusan mendadak di negara asalnya.

"kau makan siang bersama Mingyu saja kwannie-ah" ucap hoshi dan jeonghan yang kebetulan serempak, hebat. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Seungkwan memberengut saat melihat kedua hyungnya itu sudah ngeloyor pergi dari kelas sehingga menyisakan jisoo yang masih sibuk dengan catatan dan dirinya yang di ambang dilema antara pergi makan siang kekantin atau tidak. Karena kalau tidak ke kantin, Seungkwan pasti tepar karena pagi tadi lupa sarapan. Nah, dan kalau ia makan. Tentu saja lelaki tengik berbadan jangkung di depannnya ini pasti juga akan mengikutinya.

Astaga, Seungkwan bingung sekali.

"ayo, kita makan bersama" ajak Mingyu sekali lagi

Seungkwan melipat tangannya di depan dada "maaf hyung aku—"

 **Crauugg...**

"ayo kita kekantin" Seungkwan langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Mingyu saat dengan tidak elit perutnya malah berbunyi. Untung saja kalimat penolakan Seungkwan terpotong, karena akan sangat amat tidak elit jika ia meneruskan kalimat 'aku tidak lapar' saat perutnya yang malah berbunyi nyaring.

Mingyu tersenyum, namja manis ini selalu tampak mempesona bagi Mingyu Meski terlihat angkuh dan datar, tapi sebenarnya Seungkwan itu lucu.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

"makananlah makanan mu hyung, dan berhentilah menatapku" bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan, Seungkwan dapat tahu dengan pasti kalau Mingyu selalu menatap nya sedari tadi.

Tersenyum saat mendengar protesan Seungkwan, Mingyu malah meminggirkan makanan miliknya kemudian menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan di atas meja "maaf kwannie-ah, tapi hanya dengan menatap wajahmu yang manis itu bisa mengembalikan semua energiku"

Seungkwan mengernyit jijik "berhentilah melakukan itu hyung, itu sangat menggelikan"

Mingyu tertawa, walaupun Seungkwan itu manis. Tapi namja bermarga boo tersebut sangat membenci aegyo dan kata-kata manis yang di ucapkan Mingyu, ah. Tidak pernah bosan Mingyu memandangi wajah namja manis yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas makan siangnya itu.

"Mingyu-ya anyeong" sapa yeoja berparas cantik yang baru saja tiba di samping Mingyu, yeoja cantik itu tidak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang temannya yang lain.

"anyeong sulli noona, krystal noona" Mingyu tersenyum tampan kepada 2 yeoja yang menjadi fans beratnya itu, noona-noona centil dan hyung playboy tengik, batin Seungkwan sebal.

Mingyu melirikan pandangan ke arah Seungkwan lewat ujung matanya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau wajah datar Seungkwan akan terlihat sebal jika fans Mingyu sudah mendatangi Mingyu. Kadang Mingyu merasa bingung, ia selalu memiliki pertanyaan kenapa Seungkwan tidak menyukai namja setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, secharming seberbakat dan se-se lainnya yang Mingyu miliki sama sekali tidak membuat Seungkwan tertarik padanya.

Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat tidak ada namja setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, secharming, seberbakat, sesempurna Mingyu /halah/. Mingyu itu tidak ada kurangnya man.

"aku dengar kalian akan mengikuti lomba basket internasional minggu depan bukan?" Tanya sulli

"ah, ne kami akan melawan—"

Seungkwan menulikan pendengarannya, terlalu malas menanggapi Mingyu yang sedang tebar pesona kepada noona-noona sunbae. Ia akan menghabiskan makanannya saja, sedari tadi Seungkwan sama sekali tidak di anggap kehadirannya saat para sunbae itu datang. Dan Seungkwan semakin kesal saat melihat Mingyu yang selalu tersenyum tampan , dasar playboy. Batin Seungkwan kesal.

 **Drtt..drtt...**

Sesuatu di saku celana Seungkwan bergetar, dengan agak tidak rela Seungkwan menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Merogoh benda tersebut, dan tanpa melihat kontak yang sedang memanggilnya, Seungkwan langsung menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Seungkwan heran. Siapa yang menelpon namja manisnya?

Dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan, Seungkwan menyapa seseorang di seberang sana "yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"uhukk...uhukk.." Cepat-cepat Seungkwan meminum air putih karena tersedak makanan saat mendengar suara seseorang di telepon yang membuatnya terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Jeon Kookie Hyung?! Ini kau?!" Tanya Seungkwan sakartis yang membuat Mingyu mengerngyit tidak suka. Siapa yang tengah menelepon sehingga membuat namja manis itu terlihat sangat girang heh?

"..."

Mingyu iri kepada orang yang menelepon Seungkwan karena sudah bisa membuat Seungkwan tersenyum manis, sangat manis

"nado, nado bogoshiepo hyung~"

"..."

"n-ne? Bertemu malam ini? Eodi?" Seungkwan bertanya antusias

"..."

"bagaimana kalau di restoran kami saja?"

"..."

"jam 9 bagaimana?"

"..."

"ne, araseo. Sampai jumpa"

Pip

Seungkwan mematikan teleponnya dengan wajah yang berbinar, ia sangat bahagia man. Seungkwan bahkan memegangi dadanya yang tengah berdetak dengan tidak normal. Semburat di pipinya tidak pernah semerah ini. Lalu, senyuman itu. Senyuman yang sangat lebar seperti telah memenangkan lottere saja.

"ehm, kwannie-ah. Nuguya?" Meski dengan tangan yang bersidekap dan tampang yang di buat se-cool mungkin, namun sepertinya acting Mingyu sama sekali tidak menutupi adanya nada penasaran dan cemburu dari pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Seungkwan tersadar dari khayalan berbunganya, menatap Mingyu di seberang meja dan baru menyadari kalau para noona pengagum Mingyu itu sudah pergi, entah sejak kapan Seungkwan tidak mau tahu~

"Nugu?" Oh, oh Mingyu ternyata tidak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya lagi. Bahkan ia bertanya penuh selidik layaknya pacar overprotective yang terkesan lebay. Hey, Ingatlah, namja yang di hadapinya ini adalah Seungkwan, sang namja manis yang mampu membuat tunduk lelaki setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, se-charming, seberbakat, sesempurna Mingyu /wtf, kalimat ini lagi?/

"bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Seungkwan tersenyum bak orang bodoh yang masih dalam pengaruh alkohol, tapi bedanya Seungkwan bukan mabuk karena alkohol. Tapi, seseorang tadi. Yang menelepon Seungkwan barusan.

Mingyu berdecak, Seungkwan membuatnya cemburu man "jangan tersenyum seperti itu, tadi siapa eh?"

Seungkwan tersenyum remeh "semoga saja ia jadi pacarku"

 **Jder...**

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling Bagai di tembak petir pada siang hari, Mingyu merasa dunia nya akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Itu adalah calon pacar Seungkwan!

"tunggu, tunggu" Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Seungkwan "kau itu milikku, jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pacar orang lain. Lagipula siapa dia? Tidak ada namja setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, se-charming, seberbakat, sesempurna diriku kwannie-ah. Kau. Hanya. Milikku.!" Ujar Mingyu menekan tiap kata yang ia ucapkan bertanda bahwa tak ada nya penolakan, hukumnya telak! Seungkwan miliknya! Hanya miliknya!

"meski ia tidak setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, se-charming, seberbakat, sesempurna hyung. Tapi aku sama sekali bukan milikmu hyung, jangan harap" saking lamanya sudah mengenal Mingyu, Seungkwan bahkan dapat hafal dengan setiap kata kenarsisan yang sering ia dengar dari Mingyu. Tanpa menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa sedikit, Seungkwan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia merasa kenyang sudah puas membuat Mingyu cemburu.

"yak! Kwannie-ah , tunggu!" Mingyu mengejar Seungkwan yang ingin keluar dari kantin.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

"tuan, apa anda mendengar saya?"

"eh, nde? Ahjussi bilang apa?"

Sang supir berdecak dalam hati, tidak berani juga untuk berdecak secara terang-terangan kepada tuan mudanya yang sejak ia jemput di sekolahan tadi selalu melamun di sepanjang perjalanan, dan baru tersadar setelah sang supir bertanya untuk yang ke-5 kalinya.

"tuan ingin ke tempat les dulu, atau ke tempat latihan basket?"

Mingyu sang tuan muda terdiam, sejak perkataan Seungkwan di kantin tadi yang mengatakan tentang pacar. Membuat konsentrasi Mingyu jadi buyar saja, jujur. Ia sudah mencoba melupakan masalah ini, tapi heol. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan masalah ini kalau menyangkut tentang Seungkwan? Iya, Seungkwan. Namja manis yang sudah ia kejar selama 2 tahun lebih, tapi malah seorang namja yang bahkan Mingyu tidak bisa tebak siapa, sudah hampir memiliki Seungkwan dengan mudahnya? Itu sama sekali tidak adil man!

Hey, Mingyu bahkan berpikir sangat keras untuk mengingat- ngingat siapa namja yang kemungkinan sedang dekat dengan Seungkwan.

Nope, selama ini hanya Mingyu lah satu-satunya lelaki yang di dekat Seungkwan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mingyu yang menyukai Seungkwan, banyak namja lain di pledis shs yang juga menggilai namja manis itu tapi tak segila Mingyu yang bahkan akan mengancam jika ada yang berani mendekati Seungkwannie-nya.

"tuan, ki—"

"ahjussi, tolong ke restoran biasa"

"tapi tuan—"

"tidak, hari ini aku tidak akan ke tempat les maupun latihan basket. Aku memiliki rencana lain untuk hari ini. Kalau ayah bertanya, tolong katakan aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama teman-temanku"

"nde tuan"

Kalau tuan mudanya sudah mengatakan keinginannya, Sang supir menurut saja. Toh selama gajihnya mengalir, tidak ada masalah bukan? Sang supir pun membawa mobilnya melintasi jalan raya, menuju ke arah restoran yang sering Mingyu datangi. Restoran milik Seungkwan.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Mingyu telah sampai di restoran. Masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian memesan satu meja untuknya malam ini.

Mingyu penasaran siapa namja yang akan malam bersama Seungkwan malam ini, tampak seperti seorang stalker bukan? Yeah, hanya Seungkwan yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Hanya Seungkwan yang bisa mengontrolnya, seperti masuk dalam sebuah ilusi. Mingyu mabuk akan pesona seorang boo Seungkwan. Mulai saat ini, Mingyu berjanji akan mengakhirinya. Tubuhnya membeku setiap kali berhadapan dengan Seungkwan. Yeah, mulai saat ini. Mingyu tidak akan lagi menutupi perasaan dan keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Sangat berbahaya dan tidak bisa lagi ia tahan. Seungkwan sungguh memusingkannya, karena Seungkwan akan membawanya ke atas kemudian menjatuhkannya layaknya rocket yang meluncur secepat kilat.

Tidak lagi, karena ia akan mengakhirinya hari ini!

Setelah selesai memesan meja yang letaknya di pinggir, Mingyu pun keluar dari restoran tersebut. Pulang ke rumah, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk malam ini.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

"hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Tampak seorang namja manis dengan posisi berada di pojokan kamar tengah meringkuk dengan tampang yang terlihat sangat-sangat kusut itu bertanya kepada hyungdeulnya.

Salah satu hyung berkebangsaan Cina yang tengah duduk di kursi belajar sang namja manis pun membuka suara "entahlah kwannie-ah, tapi menurutku ia mungkin akan datang"

"nde, kau bahkan tahu sendiri bagaimana over nya dia itu" hyung dengan rambut panjang diikat kuda yang berada tempat tidur juga ikut bersuara.

Seungkwan yang sebelumnya meringkuk di pojokan kamar itupun bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan dengan menghentakan kaki mulusnya di lantai keramik berlapis karpet warna merah beludru yang lembutnya melebihi bulu domba, berjalan ke arah tempat tidur kemudian duduk diatasnya yang juga sudah terdapat junghan duduk di sana.

"sepertinya tidak mungkin hyung, kalian kan tahu sendiri dia itu bagaimana"

Jun yang mulanya duduk di meja belajar itu pun mendatangi junghan dan Seungkwan, duduk sambil berhadapan. Memulai diskusi antar uke yang tengah galau. Meski Jun dan junghan sekarang tidak galau, tapi mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Seungkwan

Junghan mendesis, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena paham dengan situasi yang Seungkwan alami sekarang. Kalau sudah seperti ini, junghan tau. Bahkan sangat tau rasa yang di alami Seungkwan sangat lah membingungkan dan tentu saja meresahkan. Sama yang di alami Jun, Jun juga paham dengan apa yang menimpa dongsaengnya sekarang, dengan posisi tangan yang bersidekap dan jari tangan kanan yang menyentuh dahi gaya berpikir ala Jun, Jun berpikir keras untuk mencoba menenangkan dongsaengnya.

"kwannie-ah" Jun mengangkat kepalanya, dengan raut yang serius Jun menatap Seungkwan yang juga ikut menatapnya, memegang kedua bahu Seungkwan kemudian berkata "yakinlah kwannie-ah, ia pasti akan datang malam ini. Dan bila ia tidak datang, kau harus bisa merelakannya, karena malam ini lah penentuannya"

Junghan juga ikut memegang sebelah bahu Seungkwan "nde kwannie-ah, fighting!"

Seungkwan menatap kedua hyungnya bergantian, kemudian mengangguk "nde hyung, aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku. Fighting!"

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

18:00 PM KST

Seorang namja tampan dan yeoja cantik baru saja keluar dari mobil putih mewah bermerk audi milik sang namja tampan. Melangkahkan kaki jenjang keduanya untuk memasuki gedung restoran yang terlihat mewah tersebut. Keduanya nampak serasi dan elegan karena pakaian yang di pakai keduanya. Sang namja yang memakai tuxedo di padukan dengan tatanan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang di sisir rapi dan sang yeoja yang memakai gaun berwarna biru malam membalut tubuh seksi nan proporsionalnya.

Dengan langkah anggun yang terkesan angkuh khas orang atas, sang yeoja cantik mengamit mesra lengan sang namja tampan saat mereka sudah memasuki restoran, mereka tak menyadari adanya pandangan yang susah di artikan dari seseorang yang juga berada di restoran tersebut.

Sedikit berbicara kepada pelayan restoran yang menyambut mereka, keduanya pun kemudian berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan yang mengarahkan di mana letak meja mereka yang di pesan tadi sore oleh sang namja tampan.

"Mingyu oppa, terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan malam" ucap sang yeoja cantik saat mereka sudah duduk di meja.

Tersenyum mendengar penuturan si gadis, sang namja tampan yang baru saja selesai memesan makanan itu pun tersenyum "tentu saja yeri-ah, kau baru saja pulang dari paris. Kita harus merayakannya bukan?"

Yeri mengangguk, tersenyum malu-malu saat merasakan pipinya yang memanas karena terpana oleh senyuman menawan dari seorang kim Mingyu.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja di belakang yeri yang sudah terisi dua orang namja di sana, Mingyu menyeringai saat netranya baru saja menangkap tatapan seseorang yang baru saja dengan jelas melarikan pandangannya ke sembarang arah saat ketahuan menatapi Mingyu.

 **Di Lain Meja...**

"kwannie-ah, ku dengar jisoo teman mu itu baru saja bertunangan yah?"

Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang duduk tepat di seberang nya, Seungkwan mengangguk "nde hyung, kau masih mengingat jisoo hyung?"

Sang namja tampan tertawa, menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang sangat di sukai Seungkwan "tentu saja aku masih ingat, jisoo itu yang paling dewasa antara kalian. Dan kau Boo-Eun(Bengkak)-Seungkwan, aku ingat kau adalah yang paling semangat dalam hal makanan" mencubit sebelah kanan pipi gembil Seungkwan tanpa melunturkan tawanya.

"Yak! Jeon-jungtokki(Kelinci) hyung! Aku tidak bengkak!" Protesnya seraya mengelus pipinya yang baru saja di cubit. Jungkook yang di panggil Tokki oleh Seungkwan itupun tertawa lepas "haha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari seorang eunSeungkwan"

Seungkwan memberengut "berhentilah memanggil ku bengkak hyung~" rengeknya yang semakin membuat jungkook gemas, dan semakin membuat seseorang ingin menguyah meja saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 **Mingyu n Yeri's table...**

"Oppa, apa kau mendengarku?"

"eh?" Mingyu menatap cepat ke arah yeri, mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian bertanya "ada apa?"

"ish oppa, aku bercerita sedari tadi dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarnya? Aigoo" yeri memberengut, menatap namja tampan di depannya dengan kesal.

Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat yeoja yang sudah ia anggap yeodongsaeng sendiri, Mingyu pun akhirnya memusatkan perhatiannya kepada sang yeoja

"aku mendengar nya kok" ucapnya kemudian langsung meminum americano yang sudah tersaji di meja mereka beberapa menit lalu

Yeri tersenyum miring, menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja kemudian menumpu dagu lancipnya dengan kedua tangan

"kalau oppa mendengarnya, coba katakan warna baju apa yang ku pilih saat hari kelulusan tadi?"

Uhukk... Tersedak karena mendengar pertanyaan simpel dari seorang kim yeri, cepat-cepat Mingyu meraih tissu yang di sodorkan yeri untuk membersihkan sudut bibir tipisnya yang baru saja terkena muncratan (?) Dari minuman yang ia minum barusan.

"ayo, oppa jawab. Ppali"

"kau, -eng. Memakai baju warna merah bukan?"

Yeri tersenyum dan Mingyu?

Mingyu mengusap dadanya lega. Tebakannya benar man, beruntung sekali. entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Mingyu menjawab salah.

"ne, oppa, aku memakai baju warna merah. Dan apa kau tahu, semua orang terpesona bla bla bla baju itu rancangan dari seorang designer terkenal di paris bla bla bla"

Semua yang di katakan yeri terdengar seperti gumaman lebah untuk Mingyu, karena lagi-lagi perhatiannya jatuh pada seseorang di seberang meja miliknya dan yeri. Ya, orang itu. Boo Seungkwan yang sedang bercanda bersama namja di depannya yang sama sekali Mingyu tidak ketahui siapa orang itu karena posisi duduknya yang tepat membelakangi Mingyu.

Astaga, Mingyu merasa sangat penasaran siapa lelaki itu yang telah dengan beraninya mencubit mesra pipi namja kesayangannya. Apa lebihnya namja itu huh? Apakah ia setampan, sekeren, segagah, sekaya, sejenius, se-awesome, sepopuler, sedermawan, se-charming, seberbakat , sesempurna Mingyu? /halah/ Atau lebih? Hey tidak mungkin, Mingyu itu lebih dari yang lebih, batin Mingyu narsis.

—

—

—

—

"hyung, kapan kau akan kembali ke newyork lagi?"

Jungkook menaruh gelas cappucino nya kembali ke atas meja, menjilat bibir atasnya yang terdapat sisa buih coffe khas america itu sebelum menjawab "aku tidak akan kembali ke sana lagi, aku terlalu merindukan korea sehingga tidak bisa berlama-lama di sana" ujarnya tersenyum

Seungkwan menganga tak percaya, ia berseru " **wooaa!**! Kau tidak akan ke sana lagi hyung? woah" Seungkwan sangat excited rupanya

Dan, percakapan yang mengasyikkan itu pun terjadi, mengabaikan semua orang di sekililing mereka termasuk namja tampan yang menatap tajam keduanya. Sungguh, ia ingin mencincang sesuatu sekarang juga.

Namja tampan itu tentu saja Mingyu, meski terlihat cool dan kalem dari luar. Tapi ia tetaplah Mingyu, kim Mingyu yang sangat menyukai seorang boo Seungkwan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

 **~MANSAE~ (mingkwan)**

 **19:30 KST**

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sayu namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa menjawab Seungkwan Menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan langsung bergeser, memberi tempat duduk di sampingnya untuk Mingyu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dimana jungkook dan yeri, mereka sudah pergi dari restoran beberapa saat yang lalu yang tentu saja untuk kepentingan cerita ini /kicked/

Bukan, maksud author mereka hanya kebetulan memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. /sama aja author sengklek ~_~

"hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu khawatir saat menatap Seungkwan di sampingya yang tengah melamun

Seungkwan menggeleng "aku hanya bosan" ujarnya

Mereka pun terdiam, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Menatap taman bunga di belakang restoran, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Terdiam seperti ini rasanya sangat aneh, Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak biasa dengan situasi sekarang. sebenarnya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi yah. Rasanya kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidah.

"hyung-Kwannie" damn! Menolehkan wajah bersamaan dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa senti membuat keduanya serempak terdiam, mengerjap beberapa kali. Cepat-cepat Seungkwan menolehkan pandangannya ke depan kembali.

Mingyu tersenyum, Seungkwan sangat menggemaskan jika ia sedang kikuk, pikir Mingyu

"a-ada apa hyung?" tanya Seungkwan tanpa menoleh ke arah Mingyu

hey. Ia tidak mau kejadian seperti tadi man, bisa copot jantung Seungkwan. Jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa senti tadi. untung saja Seungkwan memiliki nomor dokter spesialis jantung, karena kalau pulang dari sini nanti. Ia akan langsung periksa kesehatan jantungnya yang berdetak seperti baru saja berlari mengitari korea /lebay/

"mm... tidak jadi" Mingyu menolehkan kembali pendangannya ke depan "kau tadi mau bicara apa?"

Seungkwan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin akan agak awkward baginya kalau menanyakan hal ini

"yeoja tadi...mmm...—

Pacarmu hyung?"

Mingyu mengulum senyum, apakah kwannie-nya ini sangat cemburu? Oh oh, Mingyu percaya diri sekali -_-

"andai saja dia pacarku..." jawab Mingyu yang sontak membuat Seungkwan harus menahan nafasnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan. Mingyu inginkan yeoja tadi sebagai pacarnya? Lalu, lalu bagaimana denganku? batin Seungkwan sakartis.

"andai saja dia pacarku, aku pasti sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, dia sangat galak kwannie-ah"

Seungkwan membulatkan mulutnya sempurna "O-oh..."

"lalu, siapa namja tadi? apa ia sudah jadi pacarmu?" tanya Mingyu saat mengingat kejadian yang dapat merusakkan matanya. Saat namja yang di panggil Seungkwan dengan panggilan tokki hyung tadi bersimpuh di depan Seungkwan.

Kejadian itu juga yang menyebabkan tingkat kejahilan Mingyu naik di atas rata-rata. Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Mingyu mendorong kursi saat seorang pelayan yang entah sebuah kesialan atau kebetulan berjalan di belakang sang pemuda kelinci.

Sehingga membuat jus strawberry yang di bawa pelayan itu malah dengan tidak elitnya mengguyur rambut hitam pekat milik sang pemuda.

Membuat semua orang di sana menganga tidak percaya, sehingga Seungkwan langsung mengusir sang pelayan untuk kembali ke dapur.

Dan Mingyu semakin sakit saja saat melihat Seungkwan yang membantu membersihkan sisa jus dari kepala jungkook, kekacauan yang sebenarnya di dalangi oleh kim Mingyu.

Seungkwan tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu, sedikit terkekeh sambil menjawab "kami tidak mungkin berpacaran karena dia hyungku, dia baru saja pulang dari amerika setelah berkuliah dan bekerja di sana sekitar satu tahun. Kami sangat akrab sejak kecil"

Sekarang Mingyu yang membulatan mulutnya, diam-diam mengusap dada lega saat Seungkwan mengatakan 'tidak mungkin'. Tapi kemudian dahi mingu mengkerut, menoleh cepat ke arah Seungkwan kemudian bertanya

"lalu kenapa ia berlutut seperti ingin menembakmu tadi?"

"pfftt..." kali ini Seungkwan tidak bisa menahan tawa nya. Sebegitu cemburunya kah Mingyu hingga merasa kalau jungkook berlutut untuk menembak Seungkwan? Aigoo, sebenarnya jungkook hanya mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

"haha, sudah kuduga hyung akan berpikiran seperti itu. dan tebak, aku melihat kaki kananmu yang mendorong kursi hingga pelayan itu tersenggol"

Mingyu menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah, khawatir saat Seungkwan mengetahui ialah sang pembuat masalah. Astaga, Mingyu akan melakukan apa jika Seungkwan malah semakin membencinya?

Mingyu langsung bersimpuh di depan lutut Seungkwan, merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Memasang wajah semenyesal mungkin di depan namja manis tersebut

"mianhae kwannie-ah, aku. Aku mengira bahwa namja tadi akan menembakmu. Kau tahu, yeah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu. maafkan aku, tolong jangan membenciku"

Seungkwan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah sambil memasang wajah berpikirnya.

"hmm...bisakah aku memaafkan orang yang telah membuat hyung ku malu barusan?" Seungkwan terkekeh remeh

"kwannie-ah, aku mohon"

Seungkwan menggeleng "tidak ku maafkan" ujarnya enteng yang semakin membuat Mingyu memelaskan wajahnya semelas mungkin minta di hajar /apa?!/

"kwannie~ kau tega membuat pangeran ini berlutut seperti ini eoh? aku melakukan ini hanya untuk mu"

Seungkwan mengalihkan pandangannya, tanpa takut dan ragu ia menatap tepat di lensa bak lelehan coklat yang selama ini tak mampu ia pandang karena takut akan terjerembab terlalu jauh dalam netra tersebut. mengambil nafas panjang sebelum bertanya dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh

"sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan ini hyung? banyak orang lain di luar sana yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah. Aku tahu aku manis, yeah. Tapi hyung..sshh" Seungkwan mendesis menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "aku... kenapa harus aku?" finalnya

Mingyu tertawa, tertawa seperti yang di katakan Seungkwan adalal hal terlucu yang pernah ia dengar

"yya! Hyung! kenapa kau tertawa?"

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan bertanya seperti ini kwannie-ah, seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

Seungkwan mengernyit tat kala mendengar kalimat dari Mingyu, apakah ia sebodoh itu sehingga tidak tahu jawabannya? Seungkwan sudah mencoba mengingat, tidak ada sama sekali kelebihan Seungkwan yang sangat lebih. Kalau pun Mingyu menyukai kepintaran Seungkwan, seharusnya itu tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan kepintaran krystal noona di bidang akademis maupun non akademis yang sudah menyukai Mingyu sejak lama.

Kekayaaan? Hey, Mingyu tidak mungkin seperti itu. toh kekayaan Seungkwan dan Mingyu itu setara. Manis? Hey, itu apalagi. Menurut Seungkwan. Ia itu tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

Ah, persetan dengan semua itu. Seungkwan sangat penasaran

"hyung, beri tahu aku apa alasan hyung sampai seperti ini?"

"oke biar ku jelaskan. aku selalu terbangun karena meski dalam mimpi, aku tetap mengejarmu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak ada seseorang yang seperti dirimu, aku tidak bisa mengontrol perasaan ini. aku hanya seperti itu, kau bilang kau menyukai orang lain. Kau hanya tidak tau bagaimana bergetarnya jantung ini saat mendengarnya. Aku mengatakan nya bahkan tanpa berpikir 'KAU ADALAH MILIKKU' aku mencoba bermain dengan tenang, membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau suka . tapi saat kau mulai tertawa, yeah itu kau. dan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban 'tidak' muncul di pikiranku 'aku harus melindungi jantungku ku bukan?"

Oke. Itu tadi manis sekali, jadi tidak masalah kalau sekarang pipi Seungkwan merona parah kan?

Mingyu menggenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan, menghela nafas sebelum bertanya "sudah tahu jawabannya kan? maka jadilah milikku agar jantung ini selalu terlindungi" /Oohh, so cheesy/

Seungkwan tersenyum, menatap genggaman hangat Mingyu di kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas paha

"baiklah hyung, karena aku menyukai kesehatan, aku akan membantu melindungi jantungmu hyung"

Mingyu tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi yang bahkan terlihat menawan.

Karena sumpah demi apapun, ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang paling bahagia saat ini, mendapatkan namja semanis Seungkwan yang sudah ia kejar selama 2 tahun. Namja manis yang bahkan dapat meruntuhkan dinding ketenanganan Mingyu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

tak berbeda jauh dengan Mingyu, Seungkwan merasakan perasaan yang sama bahagianya. Damn, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang sebenarnya juga sangat menyukai Mingyu.

 **(END)**

Hoho, mian mian mianhe /nÿanyi lagu iKon ''apology'

Terutama buät unnie desyañindita yg aku pĥp'in, maaf keun hamba yg mlah mndpt inspirasi utk minkwan dan berhiatus ria untuk JunSol aka VerJun

Maaf kalo ga rapi /kyk prnh rapi aj thor ~_~

Next chapter ? Vernon x Jun , **or** Seungcheol x woozi ?

Aku gak nerima saran couple lain, soalnya insipirasi ff ini tuh dari mansae dan adore u. Lagipula mereka menurutku manis kok .

 **With love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 6 **(Vernon X Jun)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot For Every Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Shounen-ai, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Hansol Vernon Chwe X Wen JunHui

 **Other Cast :** Ren (Nu'Est)

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "Aku tahu aku sangat menyebalkan, dan aku tahu aku merupakan orang nomor 1 dalam daftar orang yang paling kau benci, tapi bila kau. Wen JunHui, akan memberiku sebuah kesempatan. Maka kesempatan itu akan ku gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Karena saat kau mengatakan 'IYA' aku berani bertaruh untuk keselamatan, kebahagiaan dan keamananmu saat kau menjadi milikku"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

"chagi, kita cari yang lain saja ne?"

"tidak hansol, aku mau yang itu! hanya itu!"

"tapi itu tinggi sekali sayang, lagipula semua warna buahnya sama"

"itu berbeda! Lihat!" jun menunjuk buah apel berwarna hijau cerah agak kemerahan yang tergantung di sebuah ranting kecil pada tingkat teratas pohon apel tersebut, jun tersenyum cerah dengan tatapan berbinar "daunnya hanya satu tepat di atas apel, sangat sempurna!"

"tapi chagi—"

"kau tidak menyayangiku lagi eoh?"

Huft, vernon menghela nafas panjang. Jika ada siswa baru yang bertanya pada pelajar di pledis shs siapa itu Wen Jun Hui maka para pelajar di sana pasti akan menjawab "WÚ PÁICHÌ SUNBAE" yang berarti 'Sunbae Tanpa Penolakan'.

"Araseo, Aaraseo" vernon mengalah, rasa sayangnya pada pacar cerewetnya ini mengalahkan rasa malasnya.

Vernon dan jun itu sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun 3 bulan, jadi apabila jun sudah bertanya vernon sudah tak menyayangi nya lagi. Maka siap-siap vernon harus mengalami yang namanya di abaikan selama satu hari penuh. Dan vernon tak ingin mengalaminya sekarang, karena saat ini mereka sedang liburan menikmati hari satu-satunya hari libur, yaitu hari minggu di kebun apel milik keluarga Jun.

Senyum jun mengembang saat pacar blasterannya itu mulai mengambil galah yang di ujungnya terdapat alat pengait untuk mengait ranting sehingga dahan yang terdapat buah apel keinginan jun itu bisa ia tarik dan jun bisa memetik buahnya tanpa menjatuhkannya terlebih dahulu.

Vernon merutuki galah yang ia pegang, galah tersebut terlalu pendek untuk mencapai ranting. Dan terima kasih kepada semua galah panjang dan staf-staf penjaga kebun apel yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat vernon membutuhkannya.

"chagi! Fighting!" jun berapi-api, dengan semangat ia mendukung pacar tampannya yang sedang berusaha memenuhi keinginannya

 **Srekk...**

"Akhirnya" vernon menghela nafas lega saat pengait ujung galah nya berhasil mengait ranting yang terdapat apel keinginan jun di ujungnya. Dengan perlahan vernon mundur, menarik ranting itu sehingga bisa jun gapai.

"cepat hansol, sedikit lagi!" jun sambil melompat-lompat tak sabaran mencoba menggapai apelnya

"yeay!" jun berseru riang saat apel itu sudah berada di genggamannya, mencabut perlahan pada tangkai nya agar tidak merusak tangkai yang menurut jun istimewa itu.

Vernon tersenyum melihat jun yang terlihat sangat gembira saat mendapatkan buah apel yang ia inginkan. Meski sempat gondok karena jarak buahnya terlalu jauh tapi semua itu terbayarkan saat melihat senyuman tanda kepuasan dari namja manis yang sudah cukup lama bersamanya itu.

Jun mengamit lengan vernon "kajja, kita harus memakan buah ini bersama-sama"

Mata vernon membulat "di makan? Untuk apa hyung inginkan yang sempurna jika akhirnya di makan juga?" heol, banyak buah apel nikmat yang bisa mereka petik tanpa bersusah payah seperti tadi, sabar hansol batinnya.

Jun memberengut, melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan vernon "ini istimewa hansol! Dan rasanya pasti juga akan memuaskan karena ini adalah hasil yang kau dapatkan sendiri, apa kau tahu alasan kenapa aku menyuruhmu mengambil buah di pohon ini?"

Vernon menggeleng kaku

"sepertinya kau lupa, ini" jun menunjuk pohon apel yang vernon ambil buahnya tadi

"ini adalah pohon yang kita tanam berdua saat pertama kali mengunjungi tempat ini sekitar 1 tahun 3 bulan yang lalu!" sambungnya dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah, membuat vernon terdiam tak berkutik

Kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau ini adalah pohon waktu itu? pohon yang ia dan jun tanam bersama saat tepat minggu pertama waktu jadian mereka

"chagi, maafkan aku" vernon menggenggam tangan jun, karena dengan bodohnya melupakan moment yang spesial bagi mereka.

"aku membencimu hansol vernon chwe!"

 **Bugh..**

 **Bugh..**

"yak! Chagi! Aw..ampun"

dengan brutalnya jun terus memukul bahu tegap namja blasteran amerika tersebut, ia kesal! Sangat kesal sekali! vernon selalu saja melupakan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. ish...

saat di rasa sudah puas, jun menghentikan pukulannya. Memasang wajah sebengis mungkin yang malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi vernon itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan ke arah jalan yang mereka lewati sebelum mencapai ke sini.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa vernon mengejar jun yang sedang dalam mode ngambeknya, membuat vernon pusing saja "chagi, Kumohon maafkan aku"

Tanpa menghiraukan vernon yang selalu mengoceh meminta maaf di sampingnya, dengan kaki jenjangnya jun terus berjalan cepat. Sehingga membuat vernon kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

"chagi-ah" vernon menghentikan langkah jun dengan cara mencekal pergelangan tangan sang namja manis

"dengarkan aku, aku memang pelupa. Bahkan tanggal ulangtahun ku sendiri saja aku lupa, meski aku tak mengingat tempat-tempat moment kita bedua namun aku memiliki hal yang tak bisa ku kulupakan"

"apa itu?" tanya jun tanpa menatap vernon di depannya

"yaitu tidak lupa berterima kasih setiap hari kepada tuhan karena telah menciptakan seseorang yang sempurna seperti mu hanya untukku"

 **Blush~**

Dengan susah payah jun menutupi pipinya yang malah merona parah karena kalimat dari vernon

"chagi-ah" Rengek vernon karena tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh jun yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Tapi tiba-tiba vernon tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke di pipi kanan jun yang berada tepat di depannya. Dan

 **CHU~**

Mencium pipi jun yang sedang merona "aku mencintaimu hyung"

Jun memberengut, kalau sudah mendengar kata-kata cinta romantis dari vernon ia akan langsung luluh. Vernon tersenyum, mengarahkan tangan jun untuk melingkari lengan kanannya "kajja, kita harus mencicipi buah apelnya"

Jun mengangguk dengan semangat "ne, kajja"

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan dengan jun yang mengamit mesra tangan vernon, meski sempat gondok karena vernon. Tapi jun mana kuat lama-lama mengabaikan sang kekasih tampan. Vernon itu pelengkap hidup jun /cie/

Nah, kalau sekarang mereka pasangan paling romantis di pledis SHS. Tapi sebenarnya mereka dulu adalah rival paling menakutkan di pledis SHS. Bagaimana tidak, mereka bahkan sempat adu jotos!

Waw, kalian semua pastinya tidak menyangka bukan?

{ **FLASHBACK}**

Hari senin merupakan hari yang penuh misteri, menakutkan dan tentunya mengenaskan. Hhh~ sebenarnya filosofi itu hanya berlaku bagi para pelajar sih. Tapi berbeda dengan keempat murid yang tengah bermain dengan asik di lapangan basket pledis SHS. Meski seragam yang terkesan acak-acakan, mereka tetap terlihat tampan. keempatnya dengan lihai saling mengopor, dribble dan menembak bola ke dalam basket loop.

Sekarang sebenarnya masih jam 10 pagi, dan sudah masuk waktu istirahat pertama setelah tadi pagi menghabiskan waktu 3 jam untuk kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

"hyung! sekarang!"

 **Tap..tapp**

 **Brakk**

"Yeay!" seru 2 namja tampan bersamaan karena baru saja menambah nilai skor mereka, dengan senyum yang mengembang. Salah satu dari namja tampan itu menyilangkan tangan di dada. Menatap 2 namja lainnya yang menjadi lawan mereka

"alright hyung, now you know who the winner right?"

"ck, kau tidak cocok pakai bahasa inggris wonu-ah"

Wonwoo nyengir, di hina oleh seungcheol malah membuatnya menjadi semakin sombong "meski bahasa inggrisku jelek, tapi aku hebat dalam lay shoot hyung. benar kan hansol?"

Menyalami vernon yang menjadi timnya dan kembali membuat seungcheol berdecak, sungguh. Padahal permainan mereka baru saja di mulai, dan merupakan nilai skor pertama bagi mereka.

"kita baru saja mulai, kalian tidak lah seberapa bagi ku dan seungcheol hyung" mingyu menginterupsi kesombongan wonwoo.

membuat wonwoo mengarahkan tinjunya di depan mingyu.

"sudah sudah, ayo main lagi" Vernon menginterupsi keduanya, yang langsung di amini oleh seungcheol.

mereka pun memulai permainan basket, wonwoo berlari sambil mendribble bola melewati seungcheol kemudian mengopornya ke arah vernon yang berdiri di depan loop basket di temani mingyu di sampingya.

Vernon mencoba untuk melewati mingyu, dengan gerakannya yang lincah vernon terus mendribble bola. Berlari ke samping kanan mingyu saat namja tersebut lengah, dan

 **Brak!**

"yeay!"

Vernon memasukkan bola!

Tunggu, hanya ia yang berseru senang. Tidak ada suara wonwoo yang seharusnya juga senang saat vernon mencetak skor. Merasa ada yang aneh, vernon pun membalikkan badannya.

Kemudian bersweatdrop ria saat melihat para hyung yang menempel di tralis besi, pelindung lapangan agar bola basket tidak mengenai kelas-kelas di pledis shs. kecuali seungcheol yang ke pinggir lapangan untuk minum

Menepuk dahinya lemah, vernon pun mendatangi para hyung.

"chagi-ah, kau manis sekali hari ini" itu wonwoo, menggombal tak tahu tempat saat melihat jeonghan sang ketua osis yang baru saja turun dari lantai 2 kelas mereka.

"aku bukan chagimu babo!" dengus jeonghan kesal, jujur saja. Jeonghan sebenarnya sudah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi, di goda oleh wonwoo ahjussi yang genitnya di atas rata-rata. Jeonghan sangat malas untuk menghadapi namja tampan itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia dan keempat temannya ingin ke kantin sekolah yang hanya terdapat di lantai pertama.

"kwannie-ah, apa kau membawa pembasmi serangga? aku takut kau akan di kerubungi semut karena terlalu manis" itu mingyu, kemudian mengedip tampan yang hanya membuat seungkwan tersenyum jijik. Ia juga malas menghadapi mingyu, namja tampan playboy yang selalu menggodanya

"serangganya itu kau hyung" ujar seungkwan malas

"apa lihat-lihat?!" seorang namja manis berseru garang, menatap namja blasteran yang berdiri di belakang mingyu dan seungcheol

"ya! Pede sekali! menatapmu hanya membuat sakit mataku!" teriak namja tampan itu balik, heol. ia hanya menoleh sekali, dan sialnya saat ia menoleh tersebut. matanya bertemu pandang dengan jun, sang namja manis asal negara china yang selalu berkelahi dengannya bila bertemu.

Jun menekuk wajahnya kesal, menarik tangan hoshi dan seungkwan yang berada di sampingnya untuk mempercepat langkah mereka berjalan ke arah kantin. Meninggalkan gerombolan namja sok seme, pikir jun.

 **Kantin...**

"anak itu kemana sih" gerutu hoshi di sela-selanya menunggu pesanan sampai di meja mereka, dengan mata sipitnya yang membentuk jam 10:10. Hoshi menyapukan pandangannya ke arah seisi kantin. Mencari sosok seorang namja kurus yang seharusnya juga sudah berada di kantin sekarang.

"jangan khawatir, ia pasti nanti juga datang kok princess" ujar jeonghan seraya membubuhkan lada di piring makan siangnya. tanpa bertanya siapa yang hoshi maksud,

Hoshi memberengut "aku bukan princess hyung~" merengek kesal, bukan. Ia bukan kesal terhadap hyung berambut coklat panjang itu. ia hanya kesal namja yang ia tungguh-tunggu belum juga datang.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit mulai menyantap makan siang mereka, jun melihat 2 orang namja tampan memasuki kantin.

"soonyoungie~ itu dia datang"

Hoshi menoleh ke arah yang jun tunjuk, seketika itu juga senyumnya mengembang

"XUE MINGHAO!" teriaknya menggelegar, sehingga menyebabkan beberapa murid ada yang tersedak dan menumpahkan makanan mereka karena terkejut teriakan dari seorang namja manis bernama lengkap Kwon SoonYoung itu.

Berbeda dengan namja yang hoshi panggil, namja tampan itu hanya menatap hoshi datar. Sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan tak tahu tempat.

Namja tampan itu adalah xue minghao, sebenarnya ia sering di panggil the8 oleh teman-temannya, tapi hanya hoshi yang memanggil nama lengkapnya

"astaga, kenapa ia suka sekali berteriak" im changkyun, teman the8 yang berada di samping the8 pun protes. Mereka baru saja selesai rapat di club b-boy, sehingga agak telat dari biasanya untuk makan siang di kantin.

"i,m hyung, aku harus kesana. kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak menuruti kemaunnya"

I,m mengangguk paham, menepuk bahu the8 pelan "tenang, kita sudah kelas 2, jadi tinggal satu tahun untuk menghadapi nenek sihir itu, fighting!"

The8 tersenyum maklum, kemudian berjalan mendatangi hoshi sambil menghela nafas panjang 'satu tahun lagi. Bisa mati aku' batin the8 ngeri.

"kwannie-ah, bagaimana kabar resto mu?" tanya jun di sela-sela makannya, jujur. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak berbicara meski sedang makan.

"minggu ini kami akan launching cabang restoku di tokyo hyung!"

"wah, keren sekali" jeonghan berdecak kagum dengan mulut yang penuh pasta, di ikuti jun yang juga kagum dengan ke-keren-an seungkwan.

Diantara mereka, seungkwan merupakan yang termuda namun sudah memiliki bisnis usaha sendiri di bidang restoran. Seungkwan sebenarnya sudah memiliki 4 cabang lainnya, dan sekarang ingin menambah lagi, di luar negeri pula.

Setelah saling mengobrol untuk beberapa menit, 4 namja tampan lainnya memasuki kantin. dengan baju yang sudah tidak lagi rapi. Mereka semakin terlihat tampan karena selesai olahraga basket, ala-ala badboy gitu lah /halah/

"hansol-ah, sore ini kami akan latihan basket lagi. Kau bisa ikut?" tanya mingyu seraya berjalan bersama 3 temannya, yaitu seungcheol, wonwoo dan tentu saja vernon.

"hmm, maaf hyung. kau tahu kan kalau hari senin ini jadwalku"

Wonwoo, seungcheol dan mingyu meringis. Tahu pasti dengan jadwal apa yang vernon maksud

"araseo, kalian memang keras kepa-CHAGI-AH! Makanlah dengan baik!"

Vernon sweatdrop, bagaimana tidak kalau wonwoo yang tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya hanya karena melihat jeonghan yang juga berada di dalam kantin. Jeonghan hanya mendengus saat melihat wonwoo tersenyum tampan, kembali menyantap makanannya, terlalu malas meladeni wonwoo yang sangat menyukai jeonghan.

Mereka pun duduk di meja sebelah meja makan jeonghan cs. Wonwoo dan mingyu lah yang memilih meja tersebut. berterima kasih kepada seungcheol hyung yang memang di takuti para siswa di sana. Jadi mereka akan langsung pindah jika melihat seungcheol dan teman-temannya mendekati meja mereka. seungcheol itu preman sekolah, man

Dan bukan itu saja, mereka juga takut akan kedua rival kelas kakap yang kalau bertemu pasti berkelahi, rival itu tentu saja...

"apa lihat-lihat?! Dasar bule gila"

"cih, pede sekali. panda cungkring(?) !"

Vernon dan jun, saling memberikan deathglare paling mematikan mereka.

"sudah-sudah" Kedua kubu saling menenangkan teman mereka masing-masing, sebenarnya kedua kubu cukup lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka yang pasti terjadi. Entah itu di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah. mereka akan saling mengejek baik itu di depan guru maupun orang tua mereka.

Singkat cerita, sebenarnya Semua pertengkaran itu di awali di kantin ini, saat vernon pertama kali memasuki shs. Berawal dari ketidak sengajaan vernon yang menumpahkan makanannya di meja makan jun yang terdapat laptop berisi dokumen penting di dalamnya, lalu jun bangkit dan balik menyiram wajah vernon dengan jus di tangannya.

Vernon tidak terima, padahal ia sudah meminta maaf dan berjanji akan mengganti rugi, mereka pun akhirnya berkelahi sampai sekarang.

"berhentilah berkelahi hansol-ah, kau mengacaukan pendekatan kami"

"wae? i dont start it! He start it!" tunjuk vernon tepat ke arah namja manis yang duduk di paling ujung meja makan kubu jeonghan.

Jun mendengarnya, tidak mau di salahkan. Jun pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyahut percakapan antara vernon dan mingyu barusan.

"Wǒ? Nǐ kāishǐ yīgè shǎguā! Rúguǒ zhè shíhòu nǐ bùyào zài bǐjìběn diànnǎo shàngmiàn sǎ nǐ de shíwù, jiù méiyǒu jīntiān fāshēng! (aku? Kau yang memulainya bodoh! Kalau waktu itu kau tidak menumpahkan makanan mu di atas laptopku, semua ini tidak akan terjadi!)

Vernon ikut bangkit "only you were too stupid to bring this matter too far, your laptop can be fixed if you did not throw it to me! (hanya kau yang terlalu bodoh hingga membawa masalah ini terlalu jauh, laptop mu bisa di perbaiki jika saja kau tidak melemparnya ke arahku!)

"Nǐ shǎ! Zhè yīqiè dōu fāshēngle, yīnwèi nǐ! (kau yang bodoh! Semua itu terjadi karena kau!")

"you dumb!"

Oke, wajah keduanya memerah karena menahan amarah.

"sudah hansol-ah mengalah saja" meski tidak paham apa yang mereka pertengkarkan karena bahasa yang di pakai masing-masing, seungcheol menarik tangan vernon yang tengah menunjuk wajah jun, menarik namja blasteran itu untuk kembali duduk, karena wajah jun dan vernon yang memerah itu bagaikan peringatan gunung berapi yang sudah memasuki tingkat waspada. Akan berbahaya kalau tidak segera di lerai

Jun juga di tarik oleh jeonghan, mereka sangat paham untuk meredakan amarah namja yang mana dulu. Karena biasanya kalau jun yang di suruh duluan mengalah, namja manis itu tentu saja tidak mau. Egonya untuk menang terlalu tinggi

Dan kalau vernon, namja blasteran amerika-korea itu memang gentle, ia akan mengalah duluan sesuai dengan sikapnya yang memang terkesan dewasa.

"aku selesai"

"tapi hyung, kau belum menghabiskan makananmu" seungkwan melihat jun yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan makan siangnya yang masih setengahnya utuh.

Jun hanya menggeleng tanpa menjawab, Setelah berkelahi dengan namja tampan itu membuat nafsu makan jun menghilang, setelah ini ia akan ke tempat club dance saja. Mungkin menari bisa mengembalikan moodnya.

Jeonghan dan ketiga temannya mengangguk, menyilahkan sang namja manis untuk pergi dari kantin. Mereka paham karena setiap kali selesai berkelahi dengan vernon, namja manis itu pasti akan kehilangan wajah cerianya. Dengan langkah gontai jun mulai berjalan, menuju pintu kantin.

Jun dapat mendengar Seseorang menggeser bangkunya "hey bodoh! Kau kira pergi seperti itu akan menyelesaikan masalah kita huh!?"

Oops, siapa yang mengatakan kalau vernon itu dewasa bisa mengalah? /readers:*nunjuk author* author : apa? *nyengir watados*/ *dirajam

Jun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap tajam lelaki tampan yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter didepannya "mari kita selesaikan" ujar jun kemudian berlari ke arah vernon dan...

 **Bugh!**

 **Bugh!**

 **Argh!**

Mereka adu jotos -_-

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Seorang namja manis paruh baya memijat pelipisnya pelan, membaca catatan di buku tahunan siswa di atas meja nya. Kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah dua namja yang duduk di seberang mejanya.

Namja berkulit eksotis terlihat meringis menahan sakit di pipi kanannya yang terlihat lebam berwarna biru tua, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan seragam yang biasa nya ia masukkan di celana itu kini keluar sebelah. Ia terlihat kacau untuk namja yang biasanya terlihat rapi dan manis itu.

Tidak berbeda dengan namja lainnya yang sama babak belurnya, bahkan lebih. Namja berkulit putih itu terlihat lebih acak-acakan karena kehilangan dua kancing teratas seragamnya sehingga memperlihatkan dada sixpack namja yang seharusnya tampan tersebut, rahang tegas yang bengkak, pelipis yang robek, dan tulang hidung yang berdarah. Sungguh tidak elit -_-

Meski terlihat ia jauh menderita, namun tidak ada sama sekali bibir sexy nya mengeluarkan sebuah ringisan. Ia malah diam, duduk dengan sempurna tampak tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, singkatnya adalah WATADOS, wajah tanpa dosa.

"jadi, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan dengan keadaan kalian yang seperti ini?" kepala sekolah membuka percakapan setelah mengamati keduanya, wajahnya terlalu manis untuk ukuran namja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah pledis shs itu. jadi tidak heran kalau melihat namja manis itu berjalan berdua dengan anak nya, Yoon jeonghan. Karena mereka terlihat serasi dan manis tentu saja.

Vernon menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah terdapat papan nama [CHOI MINKI] di atas mejanya. Ia membuka mulutnya

"dia yang memulainya ssaem" itu jun, duluan menunjuk tepat ke arah hidung vernon yang duduk di sampingnya.

Vernon menoleh cepat ke arah jun "aku? Kau yang duluan mnghajarku! Dasar panda psycho!"

Jun membulatkan matanya sempurna, ikut menoleh ke arah vernon "kau mengatakan ingin menyelesaikkannya bukan? Aku hanya menuruti kemauan mu bodoh!?"

"dan kau ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cara menghajarku? Kau yang bodoh!?"

"kau-"

 **BRAK!**

"DIAAAM!"

Sontak keduanya terdiam, menoleh kaku ke arah kepala sekolah yang baru saja menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Dapat vernon dan jun lihat telinga Ren gyossaem memerah, meski wajahnya hanya datar. Tapi verjun tahu, kalau gyojangnim (kepala sekolah) itu tengah menahan kesal yang sangat luar biasa

"terima kasih" ujarnya tenang, kemudian kembali duduk di kursi nyamannya, menatap kedua murid yang masih speechless karena terkejut.

Ren membuka suara "ini merupakan yang ke 50 kalinya kalian saya panggil ke kantor, sepertinya hukuman-hukuman yang saya berikan tidak sama sekali membuat kalian berdamai"

Ren menghela nafas, menoleh ke arah jun "wen junhui, lahir pada 10 juni tahun 1996 kau adalah siswa teladan, tidak seharusnya siswa teladan sepertimu terus berkelahi seperti ini"

Menoleh kan pandangannya kepada namja yang satunya, menggeleng pelan melihat kekacauan vernon "Hansol vernon chwe, lahir pada tanggal 18 februari, tahun 1998. Sangat muda dan bisa masuk 3 tingkat lebih awal karena masuk kelas akselerasi, siswa yang harusnya jenius dan menjadi contoh yang baik malah selalu masuk kantor seminggu dua kali karena kasus perkelahian yang tidak ada ujung-ujungnya"

"itu semua karena dia ssaem!"

"aku?! Kau yang—"

 **Brak!**

Menggebrak sekali lagi mejanya dengan keras, dan itu sukses membuat kedua murid yang senang berseteru kembali terdiam.

"karena semua hukuman dari sekolah tidak mempan, maka saya akan memakai cara saya sendiri. Yaitu mulai dari besok kalian akan tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan—jangan menyela"

Peringat ren yang membuat Jun terbungkam saat ia hendak memprotes

"selama 5 hari menjadi relawan di panti tersebut—"

Kedua mata jun dan vernon membulat sempurna, mulut mereka sukses ternganga karena mendengar hukuman yang sama sekali keduanya tidak pernah bayangkan.

"tidak ada penolakan. Setiap anda protes akan saya tambah 1 hari" final ren

"tapi ssaem—"

"oke, tambah 6 hari"

"hansol pabo! tidak ssaem—"

"oke, tepat satu minggu, Hukuman tersebut bisa kalian mulai besok, kalau anda menolak saya juga akan menolak untuk meluluskan anda. Kalian bisa keluar dari ruangan saya sekarang, untuk perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih"

Vernon mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan jun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Pikiran mereka sangat kacau sekarang, bermalam di sebuah panti asuhan bersama rivalmu? Hhh~ siap-siap untuk tekanan batin dan wajah yang babak belur nantinya.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Mobil ford berwarna hitam metallic berhenti di depan sebuah panti asuhan, dari mobil tersebut keluar seorang namja tampan dengan tas besar di punggungnya. Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi, dan tentu saja suhu menjadi agak dingin sehingga membuatnya harus mengenakan jaket berbulu domba dengan harga fantastis yang pamannya hadiahkan saat minggu lalu.

Ia menoleh ke samping dan langsung terperanjat saat melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya juga sudah berdiri di depan gerbang panti, namja manis itu tampak kedinginan

"kau kemana saja bodoh? Kau membuatku membeku!?" teriak namja yang ternyata jun itu seraya memegang dua tas besar di kedua tangannya. Dan hal itu lah yang membuat vernon kaget.

"kenapa kau menungguku?!" teriak vernon balik, sungguh. Ia tidak bisa menahan untuk berteriak saat meladeni panda cungkring ini.

Jun membuka kantong resleting jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti sebuah surat kemudian melempar kertas tersebut tepat di wajah vernon.

Vernon ingin melawan, tapi melihat anak-anak yang baru saja keluar dari panti asuhan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar namja manis kurang ajar tersebut. karena penasaran, vernon pun langsung membaca surat yang di terdapat cap resmi pledis shs, dan tanda tangan dari Ren kepala sekolah mereka.

 **Perjanjian antar orang tua murid memutuskan :**

" **kedua siswa yang bernama wen jun hui dan hansol vernon chwe harus selalu bersama jika ingin masuk atau keluar dari gedung panti asuhan"**

Vernon membulatkan mulutnya, ternyata jun menunggunya hanya karena surat perjanjian sialan antar orang tua mereka berdua dan kepala sekolah. astaga, vernon yakin. 1 minggu ini sepertinya tidak akan mudah.

"hey, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sini?" tanya vernon akhirnya

"sejak 1 satu jam yang lalu! Sesuai perjanjian orang tua kita!" Vernon meringis, pantas saja namja manis itu tampak kedinginan

Tak ingin berlama-lama Jun dan vernon pun mulai memasuki gedung panti asuhan yang terlihat mulai ramai karena anak-anak di sana bersiap untuk sekolah, jun dan vernon berjalan ke arah ruang pengurus panti. Mendatangi sang pengurus untuk berkenalan dengan mereka yang akan menjadi relawan di panti tersebut selama 1 minggu dan itu di mulai dari hari ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan persyaratan yang harus di setujui saat berada di panti tersebut, keduanya pun di antar untuk ke kamar khusus relawan yang sudah di siapkan oleh pihak panti asuhan.

Saat perjalanan mereka menuju kamar yang akan mereka tempati, jun melihat banyaknya anak-anak lucu yang tengah bermain atau pun bersiap untuk pergi sekolah. beberapa anak bahkan menyapa jun. Jujur saja, jun memang menyukai anak-anak

"kau mau kemana? Ini kamarnya bodoh?!"

Oops, karena terlalu asik dengan sekitar. Jun keterusan berjalan tanpa memerhatikan petugas panti asuhan yang sudah berdiri di depan ruang yang akan menjadi ruang tidur mereka berdua

Tanpa menyahut dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas karena di sini terdapat banyak anak-anak, jun pun diam saja kemudian mendatangi vernon yang sudah memasuki kamar mereka

Setelah sempat adu mulut karena pemilihan tempat tidur yang berada di dekat jendela, sang petugas pun menengahi. Dengan memberi mereka kasur dua tingkat kemudian menaruhnya di dekat jendela. Dan tebak, mereka kembali berkelahi siapa yang akan meniduri ranjang bawah karena bisa di tiduri dengan mudah tanpa naik tangga dahulu.

Heol, petugas wanita yang mengantar mereka itu merasa hampir menjadi gila karena perkelahian antar vernon dan jun yang tak ada akhirnya.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang, sebagian anak-anak panti asuhan yang sudah memasuki usia 7 tahun ke atas belum pulang dari sekolah sehingga panti asuhan hanya berisi anak-anak yang berusia 6 tahun ke bawah. Mereka hanya belajar di panti asuhan

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk dengan rapi di kantin panti asuhan.

"anak-anak" seorang yeoja dewasa berbicara agak keras karena suasana kantin yang terlihat ramai tersebut, saat di rasa sudah cukup sepi. petugas kantin yang bername tag park eun jung pun kembali berbicara.

"kita kedatangan tamu baru, kedua oppa dan hyung ini akan menemani kita selama satu minggu" eun jung menoleh ke arah vernon dan jun "silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian"

Jun mengangguk, maju satu langkah kedepan kemudian mengawali perkenalan dengan membungkuk hormat "selamat siang, nama saya wen jun hui. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan jun oppa atau hyung" jun tersenyum "mohon kerja sama nya~" kembali membungkuk 90 derajat.

Anak-anak di sana pun serentak bangkit dari duduk mereka, ikut membungkuk 90 derajat "selamat datang jun hyung-oppa" ujar mereka serempak, yang membuat vernon dan jun berdecak kagum bersamaan.

Jun mundur satu langkah kembali ke tempatnya semula yang kemudian di gantikan oleh vernon, sama seperti yang di lakukan jun. Vernon juga mengawali perkenalan dengan membungkuk "anyeong haseyo, selamat siang. perkenalkan, nama saya hansol vernon chwe, kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan panggilan hyung keren, Terima kasih atas perhatiannya~ dan mohon kerja samanya~"

Anak-anak pun ikut membungkuk "anyeong haseyo daebak hyung~"

Vernon menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum sombong ke arah jun yang memandangnya sinis.

"jun-ssi, hansol-ssi kalian bisa mulai membagikan makanan ini" seorang yeoja petugas kantin yang bername tag park eun jung menunjukkan beberapa wadah berisi banyak lauk khas makan siang yang berisi ttaebokki, kimbab, nasi goreng kimchi dan lain-lain.

Jun dan vernon menggangguk, mereka sudah di beri tahu oleh eun jung dalam pembagian makanan yang merata tiap anak

Anak-anak berjejer rapi membentuk antrian yang memanjang agar pembagian makanan bisa di lakukan dengan tertib. Jun terkagum-kagum dengan anak-anak itu. meski berusia muda, namun sudah belajar arti kedisiplinan.

Jun dan vernon melayani anak-anak dengan baik, meski sempat berkelahi karena sama-sama ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari anak pantti tersebut. sang petugas kantin menengahi mereka dengan jun yang akan membagikan sup dan lauk pauk, sedangkan vernon bertguas untuk membagikan buah-buahan dan sayuran.

fyuh, hari ini merupakan hari yang melelahkan bagi pembimbing vernon dan jun. Bagaimana tidak kalau mereka yang berkelahi setaip saat. Dan dapat di simpulkan, hari pertama masuk panti asuhan belum bisa mendamaikan keduanya.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

 **Hari KeDua**

''Daebak hyung, bisakah hyung membantuku mengerjakan pr bahasa inggris ini?''  
seorang bocah lelaki berdiri di samping vernon, menyodorkan sebuah buku bersampul biru laut yang di terima dengan senang hati olehnya  
''ne, tentu saja. Aku hebat dalam hal itu'' ujarnya bangga membuat seorang namja manis yang duduk tepat belakangnya berdecih meremehkan di sela-selanya mewarnai gambar  
''tapi kau payah berbahasa korea''  
''kau pikir kau yang terbaik heh?''  
''tentu saja, aku hebat dalam beberapa bahasa''  
''whatever''  
jun tertawa remeh, kalau di banding vernon, pengetahuan tentang bahasa di dunia sudah banyak yang jun hafal. Ia bahkan bisa berbicara dalam 5 bahasa yang berbeda. Yaitu bahasa cina tentu saja, inggris, spanyol, korea dan brazil.  
Setelah membantu anak-anak membuat pr, vernon dan jun pun membantu para relawan untuk melakukan tugas lainnya.  
Dan kebetulan hari ini mereka berdua mendapatkan giliran untuk membersihkan rooftop bangunan panti yang terdiri dari 5 lantai itu.

Sepertinya metode pengakraban dua rival ini berjalan dengan mulus seperti yang di harapkan oleh ren sang kepala sekolah. Karena dalam jangka 2 hari ini, mereka hanya berkelahi sebanyak 10 kali.  
Hey, angka itu cukup memuaskan karena sebelum hukuman ini di berlakukan, mereka akan berkelahi setiap kali bertemu.  
Yang artinya kalau mereka bertemu satu hari penuh, maka 1 hari itu juga akan di penuhi aksi saling lempar ejekan yang di lakukan oleh keduanya.

Vernon berjalan lebih dulu saat menyusuri tangga, jun hanya tertinggal 2 sampai 3 langkah di belakang vernon. Meski tangga itu cukup lebar dan bisa memuat tubuh keduanya untuk berjalan berdampingan tapi jujur saja, jun masih enggan untuk berdiri di samping namja blasteran tersebut.  
''cepatlah sedikit'' ujar jun gusar karena semakin lama kecepatan vernon berjalan semakin lambat, tapi tiba-tiba vernon menghentikan langkahnya  
BUghh...  
Dan tentu saja membuat jun menabrak punggung namja tampan tersebut  
''yak! Bodoh! Mengapa kau berhenti!'' protes jun seraya mengusap sayang keningnya.  
Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, vernon mengangkat jari telunjuk kemudian menaruhnya di depan mulutnya  
''sst... Diamlah, apa kau mendengar itu?''  
jun terkesiap, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya langsung menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari vernon  
''a-apa? Aku tidak mendengar adanya suara''  
''aku mendengar pecundang baru saja berbicara''

 **Wush...**

Vernon langsung berlari secepat kilat, meninggalkan jun yang kini mengejarnya  
''bule sialan!''

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Setelah berlari di lebih dari 2 lantai, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan peluh yang mengaliri pelipis keduanya, mereka berdua pun akhirnya tiba di rooftop.  
Dengan posisi membungkuk dan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh lutut, Vernon mencoba menstabilkan detakan jantung yang berdegup kencang seiring dengan terpompanya darah menuju otaknya, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena mendapat olahraga berlari dadakan dari jun secara cuma-cuma.  
Tap..tap..  
Dahi vernon mengernyit, ia bahkan menatap waspada langkah kaki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Aneh, biasanya namja manis itu akan langsung menyerang vernon. Ada apa? Kenapa ia hanya melewatiku? Batin vernon

Langit sore yang berubah kuning ke-oranye-an, dan angin yang bersemilir dengan lembutnya sukses membuat jun terpesona. Berjalan lebih dekat ke arah pembatas rooftop, ia dapat melihat seluruh kawasan panti yang tidak cukup luas namun di kelilingi pohon-pohon khas musim gugur yaitu pohon maple dan sakura.  
Terlihat sangat indah dan mampu menghangatkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

 **Srek...**

''jangan bergerak, atau kau akan jatuh''  
jun terperanjat, menoleh kebawah ke arah kakinya yang sudah hampir mencapai ujung rooftop, lekas-lekas ia mundur saat seseorang memegang dan menarik kerah jaketnya.  
''apa kau gila hah? Kau hampir mati bodoh'' vernon menatap jun kesal, dapat dilihat dari banyaknya kerutan di dahinya yang menandakan kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja akan terjadi jika saja ia tidak segera menangkap hoodie jaket milik namja manis tersebut.  
''mianhae, aku terlalu larut dengan suasananya''  
dengan kesal vernon melepas hoodie itu dari genggamannya, berjalan kebelakang meninggalkan jun yang sebenarnya juga agak terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami barusan.

''cepat ambil, aku tidak ingin berada di sini terlalu lama''  
jun mengambil sapu yang di sodorkan vernon ke arahnya, dan segera menggerakkan sapu tersebut ke arah daun-daun yang berserakan.

Vernon pun melakukan hal yang sama persis jun lakukan, dengan gerakan yang terbilang cepat. Vernon ingin segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka di rooftop. Karena jujur saja, cuaca mulai dingin saat memasuki bulan desember seperti ini. Entah esok atau lusa, tapi vernon yakin. Turunnya salju pertama tidak akan lama lagi.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak mereka menjadi relawan di panti asuhan, dan kalian pasti bisa menebak. Api permusuhan mereka masih berkobar

Mereka akan saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian anak-anak panti, baik dengan cara vernon yang mentraktir seluruh anak panti asuhan untuk makan di restoran, jun yang membawa anak-anak ke toko mainan terbesar di korea dan mengabulkan semua permintaan anak-anak di sana.

Ingatlah, jun dan vernon itu anak orang kaya, jadi terserah mereka ingin lakukan hal apapun asal jangan berkelahi saja, pikir kedua orang tua mereka -_-

Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, waktu anak-anak untuk mulai istirahat. Tidak ada lagi aktifitas setelah jam itu, mereka sudah kembali ke peraduan ternyaman mereka. yaitu kasur empuk.

Berbeda dengan vernon, ia memerhatikan sesuatu di tangannya yang ia pegang. Benda berbulu hitam putih yang sehalus sutra, pas di pelukan, dan tentu saja menggemaskan dengan warna hitam yang mengelilingi daerah mata bulat nya mengkilat.

"sudah besar tapi masih tidur dengan boneka? Hh, kekanakan sekali" gumam vernon

Yap, Benda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah boneka panda. Bukan, itu bukan milik vernon. Itu milik seseorang. Kenapa vernon memegangnya? Ia hanya penasaran dengan boneka manis tersebut karena saat jun tidur, boneka itu akan berada di sampingnya

Tapi tiba-tiba vernon tersenyum "ayo kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi jika benda menggemaskan ini hilang?" sekarang senyuman itu di gantikan oleh seringaian.

CKLEK

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang vernon dan jun tidur, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Namja manis dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru tua itu memasuki kamar mereka. kemudian langsung berbaring di ranjangnya yang berada di bawah ranjang vernon.

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih karena vernon yang mengalah saat perrkelahian perebutan kasur paling bawah itu. sehingga dengan baik hati /tidak rela sebenarnya/ membiarkan jun untuk tidur di bawah.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, vernon yang tengah asik membaca webtoon di smartphonenya itu merasakan kalau kasur mereka sedikit bergoyang

JDUG...

"Awww" terdengar ringisan dari jun yang barusan kepalanya terantuk kasur vernon. Seolah menulikan pendengarannya, vernon melanjutkan bacaaan serunya.

"di-dimana" gumam jun seraya menolehkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang terbilang cukup luas tersebut, meski sudah malam. Lampu kamar mereka maish terang benderang karen jun yang tidak suka kalau lampunya di matikan.

Jun menghampiri tasnya di samping kasur, membuka tas besar berwarna merah maroon tersebut untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi hidupnya. Namja manis itu nampak mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruangan.

Karena meras jun terlalu bising, vernon akhirnya menurunkan smartphonenya. Menolehkan pandangan ke arah namja manis yang tengah membuka lemari pakaian khusus relawan. Lemari itu tidaklah besar, namun bisa memuat banyak baju. Bisa terlihat dari baju-baju yang jun keluarkan secara paksa.

"dimana?!" vernon mendengarnya, suara jun terdengar gemetar, seperti sedang menahan tangis. Vernon tidak dapat memastikan apakah namja manis tersebut benar-benar menangis karena jun yang membelakanginya.

"hikss..hikss" vernon terperanjat, barusan ia mendengar sebuah isakan kecil. Jun benar-benar menangis? Oke, vernon sudah sangat penasaran sehingga ia pun turun dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati jun.

Jun hanya diam, masih tertunduk di depan lemari yang isinya sudah acak-acakan. Dan bahunya terlihat naik turun.

Vernon mengangkat tangannya, terulur untuk menggapai bahu sang namja manis "hey, kau kenapa?"

"hansol-ah" suara jun terdengar bergetar "boneka yang terakhir kali kakek ku berikan padaku. Aku...aku menghilangkannya"

Tubuh jun semakin bergetar tak terkendali, kelopak matanya tidak henti-hentinya berkedip, serta peluh yang bercucuran dengan deras di sekitar pelipis.

Vernon yang melihat itu pun tentu saja kaget, ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan jun yang sedang terduduk di lantai.

''hey dengar, kau harus bersikap tenang jika ingin menemukannya''

jun menepis kasar tangan vernon yang bertengger di bahunya  
''aku menghilangkannya!satu-satunya barang dari saudara kembarku sekarang hilang!''  
dengan tergesa-gesa jun bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan cepat ke arah ranjang kemudian menunduk. Tangannya ia masukkan di bawah kasur, menggapai sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia temukan.

''dimana...dimana...''  
hanya kalimat itu yang jun gumamkan dari bibir tipisnya yang bergetar, jun tampak seperti mayat hidup karena kulit yang mulanya berwarna tan menggoda itu sekarang berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Sukses membuat vernon tertegun saat melihat betapa kacau dan rapuhnya seorang wen jun hui sekarang ini yang sedang menyusuri seluruh bagian ruangan kamar mereka.  
''hey tenanglah''  
vernon menangkap lengan namja manis yang sedang mencoba membuka lemari lainnya di kamar mereka.  
''bonekamu tidak hilang!''  
''ia hilang hansol! Pasti anak-anak itu yang mengambilnya! Aku harus mengambilnya kembali!'' jun bahkan berteriak, kembali menepis dengan kasar tangan vernon.  
Jun pun berjalan ke arah pintu, dengan langkah yang terhuyung ia terus berjalan meski pusing mendera kepalanya. Dunia yang ia pijak pun bahkan terasa seperti berputar.

Vernon mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah jun, tapi lagi-lagi di tepis dengan kasar oleh pemuda asal negeri tirai bambu tersebut.  
Tangan jun bergetar saat ia ingin membuka knop pintu, ia merasa seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi karena pusing sialan yang terus menghantam kepalanya dengan ganas.  
Tapi ia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang, ia harus menemukan boneka itu! harus!

''hey berhentilah!''  
jun tidak mendengarkan, saat ia berhasil memutar knop pintu dan membukanya ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

 **Brakk...**

 **''Akkk!''**

 **(TBC of ~VERJUN~)**

finally, bisa bikin cerita verjun meski harus terbagi jadi dua chapter. sebenernya bisa bikin oneshoot, but believe me guys... akan butuh waktu lama bacanya

Mungkin dalam couple days later bisa upload ending story of verjun.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review,like,fav ... I love u guys...

Happy new years :*...

Dear, **Desyanindita** unnie... hope u like it ...

INI HARUS DI BACA : silahkan check channel aku di youtube dengan mengetik ''Virly Cullen''. Kalian harus check, karena aku bikin compilasi moment-moment spesial pair aku di fanfic mansae ini. Aku udah upload jicheol, HoshixTHe8, MinKwan, SeokSoo dan Junsol aka Verjun.

Don't forget to subscribe, like and comment yo guys :*

 **with love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 6 **(Vernon X Jun)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot For Every Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Shounen-ai, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Hansol Vernon Chwe X Wen JunHui

 **Other Cast :** find bye urself ae lah

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "Aku tahu aku sangat menyebalkan, dan aku tahu aku merupakan orang nomor 1 dalam daftar orang yang paling kau benci, tapi bila kau. Wen JunHui, akan memberiku sebuah kesempatan. Maka kesempatan itu akan ku gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Karena saat kau mengatakan 'IYA' aku berani bertaruh untuk keselamatan, kebahagiaan dan keamananmu saat kau menjadi milikku"

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

''hey berhentilah!''  
jun tidak mendengarkan, saat ia berhasil memutar knop pintu dan membukanya ia langsung keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.  
 **Brakk...**

 **''Akkk!''**

Aksi jun terhenti seketika, matanya yang masih berkedip dengan cepat itu sekarang perlahan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah knop pintu yang ia pegang.

Yang ia lihat sekarang sangatlah mengerikan, darah mengucur dengan deras di antara pintu.  
Ketiga jari yang terjepit itu bahkan sama sekali tidak bergerak sehingga dengan segera jun langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan membuat pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka.  
Memperlihatkan vernon yang tengah meringis menahan sakit saat melihat ketiga jarinya yang terluka karena terjepit pintu.

Seketika itu juga badan jun langsung merosot kelantai, kakinya terasa lemas dan tubuhnya masih bergetar dengan hebat seperti tadi.  
''hansol-ah, m-maafkan aku''  
jun menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Jun terisak. Menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

 **Sret...  
**  
''tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa''  
vernon memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu, dan segera di balas dengan erat oleh sang empunya.

Jun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara bahu dan rahang tegas namja tampan tersebut.  
Memejamkan mata untuk menormalkan tubuh bergetarnya  
tangan vernon terangkat, mengusap lembut punggung namja manis tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka ''tenanglah, kita akan menemukannya sesegera mungkin''  
jun mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, badannya terlalu lelah untuk menolak. Semua tenaganya seperti terkuras habis saat badannya bergetar karena ketakutan.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, dan kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit karena pusing mau tidak mau membuat jun tertidur di pelukan vernon.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

10 menit pun berlalu dengan keadaan yang masih sama, vernon masih memeluk erat tubuh ringkih namja manis tersebut.  
Tatkala suara dengkuran halus terdengar di sunyinya malam, membuat bibir vernon melengkungkan senyuman saat mengetahui namja manis itu sekarang sudah tenang.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati ia melonggarkan pelukannya, sedikit menunduk untuk bisa melihat wajah jun yang sekarang tidak terlalu pucat seperti tadi.  
Kelopak yang tadinya berkedip dengan tempo yang cepat itu sekarang tertutup, mulut yang mulanya bergetar dan bergumam tidak jelas itu pun sekarang terkatup. Wajah itu sekarang memiliki aura yang damai

tangan vernon terangkat, menyentuh dengan lembut pipi tirus sang namja manis.  
Ia berpikir serapuh itu kah namja yang selalu berkelahi dengannya itu sehingga hanya karena sebuah boneka, jun langsung menangis dan cemas tak terkendali?

Vernon tersenyum ''kau sangat konyol'' bisiknya tepat di depan wajah jun yang masih tertidur.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jun yang sudah tertidur, sekarang vernon harus melakukan apa? Haruskah ia dan jun berada di luar hingga besok hari?  
Heol, bisa-bisa keduanya terserang flu karena udara beranjak dingin. Meski dengan posisi yang sialnya terasa nyaman bagi vernon, tapi tidak lah baik untuk kedua tubuh yang sedang berpelukan itu untuk berada di dinginnya udara malam.

''hey, bangunlah, kita harus masuk'' vernon menggoyang pelan bahu namja manis itu, membuat sang empunya melepas pelukannya secara perlahan.  
''ayo kita masuk, pandamu sudah menunggu di dalam''  
jun mengangguk, meski masih sesenggukan ia meraih tangan vernon yang terulur ke arahnya. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya di bantu oleh vernon yang sudah lebih dulu bangkit.

Mereka pun berjalan bersamaan dengan vernon yang memegang dengan hati-hati lengan namja manis menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak sakit.

Saat sudah sampai di dalam dan berhasil menutup pintu kamar, vernon mendudukkan jun di kasur sebelum memanjat naik ke atas kasurnya yang berada di tingkat dua.

Ia mengambil boneka panda yang tergeletak di sana, kemudian turun kembali di lantai.  
Menyerahkan benda empuk dan menggemaskan itu kepada sang empunya.

''Xiao Jian'' jun segera meraih boneka tersebut, langsung memeluknya seolah sudah terpisah dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.  
Vernon yang melihat pemandangan itu pun bisa menarik nafas lega, ia terduduk di samping jun. tubuh vernon juga terasa sangat lelah karena harus berusaha dengan kuat untuk menenangkan jun.

''maaf'' kepala jun terangkat, menoleh ke samping kanannnya yang sudah terdapat vernon sedang menatap ke depan.  
''maaf karena sudah menghilangkan boneka itu''

jun menunduk, menatap boneka kesayangannya yang sedang ia peluk.  
''a-aku juga ingin minta maaf''  
''untuk apa'' sekarang mereka saling tatap  
''untuk sudah menyebabkan tanganmu terluka''  
vernon tersenyum tampan, mengangkat tangannya yang berdarah di depan jun  
''maksud mu ini?'' jun mengangguk sebagai jawaban

''ini bukanlah apa-apa bila di bandingkan dengan jurus wushumu yang selalu kau gunakan padaku setiap hari''  
jun tertawa di barengi vernon.

yang vernon katakan itu benar, bibir berdarah, pipi lebam, dan salah satu daerah mata yang berwarna biru tua sudah menjadi makanan vernon setiap kali adu jotos dengan namja manis tersebut.

Jun terkikik geli saat mengingat moment-moment itu, teriakan mereka berdua akan terdengar jelas apabila keduanya sudah berkelahi di lapangan basket.

Tidak ada yang berani melerai meski itu adalah teman dekat mereka sekalipun, dan pada akhirnya mereka akan berakhir di rumah sakit sekolah saat satu-satunya orang yang mereka takuti itu datang melerai perkelahian keduanya.

Orang itu tentu saja sang kepala sekolah, Choi minki a.k.a Ren

''hey jun-ssi'' jun menatap cepat ke arah vernon, bibirnya bahkan menganga tidak percaya karena sumpah demi apapun, ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya vernon mengucapkan nama jun selain kata 'hey'

''mari kita berdamai''

vernon mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang berdarah di depan jun  
hey, berjabat tangan menggunakan tangan kiri itu tidak sopan man!

''ne, mari kita berdamai''  
jun memegang jari jempol vernon yang tidak terluka, menggoyangkannya seperti berjabat tangan bak presiden  
keduanya tersenyum bersamaan, ini adalah awal yang baik bagi mereka.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Semburat merah kekuningan mulai tampak di ufuk timur. Sang raja siang berangkat menuju singgasananya. Tercium wangi udara pagi dari jendela kamar. Tetes-tetes embun pagi mengalir menitik di pucuk dedaunan muda. Bunga yang mulanya menguncup sekarang membuka diri dengan malu-malu untuk menyambut datangnya hari baru. Cercitan burung-burung mungil serta obrolan khas anak-anak di pagi hari terangkai menjadi melodi yang mengalun dengan indahnya.

Membuat seorang namja tampan harus dengan terpaksa membuka kelopak matanya menyembunyikan lensa bak lelehan coklat itu. Menampilkan bayang-bayang seseorang-

''anyeong!''

 **brakk...**

''Woaaa!''

kedua pemuda yang berada dalam satu kamar itu menjerit bersamaan. Dengan posisi punggung jun yang condong ke belakang, ia hampir saja terjatuh dari kasur tingkat dua milik vernon jika saja sang empunya tidak menangkap kerah piyama yang di gunakan namja manis tersebut dengan tangan kanannya.

Perlahan vernon menarik tubuh jun untuk kembali duduk, ia meringis saat tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan kerah jun adalah tangan yang sedang terluka karena kejadian semalam.

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya vernon saat jun sudah kembali pada posisinya semula yang duduk tepat di samping vernon  
''aku membawakanmu ini'' meja mungil selebar bahu di letakkan di depan vernon, di atas meja itu bahkan terisi beragam makanan yang nampak lezat nan menggiurkan.  
''ini apa?''  
''ini sebagai tanda damai dariku''  
vernon membuka mulutnya membentuk 'O'  
''cobalah'' jun tersenyum, dan sukses membuat vernon kikuk  
''eo-eoh, ne'' vernon memerhatikan seluruh makanan di atas meja makan, ada kimbap, bibimbap, ddeobokki pedas, kimchi, sushi dan lainnya.  
''ini tidak ada racunnya kan?''  
 **pletak...**  
''appo...''  
oke, vernon itu sangat menyebalkan. Bagaiman mungkin ia malah berkomentar pedas seperti itu dengan santainya meski jun mengatakan niat baik untuk berdamai  
''araseo,araseo'' nyali vernon ciut saat melihat tinju yang tertuju tepat di depan wajah tampannya.

Hey, tidaklah lucu berkelahi saat posisinya sedang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini  
vernon mana bisa balik menyerang kalau meja penuh makanan berada di pangkuannnya, serta tangan kanan yang terbalut kain kasa begini.

Hey, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan tangan vernon dililit kain kasa? Perasaan malam tadi ia langsung tertidur saat tiba di kasur empuk dan nyaman miliknya  
''apa kau yang melakukan ini?''  
jun mengangguk antusia, senyuman cerah bahkan menghiasi waja manisnya untuk menunggu reaksi vernon saat mengetahui ialah yang sudah mengobati secara diam-diam luka vernon saat subuh tadi.  
''pantas jelek sekali''  
 **jlebbb**... Hati jun serasa tertohok-tohok

''hehe, aku bercanda. Ini bagus kok '' kali ini vernon mengatakannya dengan jujur dan tulus. Membuat senyuman di wajah manis jun kembali terukir seraya menurunkan tinjunya di depan wajah vernon /tulus palelu/

''silahkan makan!'' vernon mengambil sumpit yang berasa di sampingnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Kemudian mulai mengangkat.

Namun usaha vernon gagal, ia tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kiri dan juga tangan kanannya masih terasa sakit meski hanya sekedar memegang sumpit  
''butuh bantuan?''  
''aniya, aku bisa melakukan—nee, tolong bantu aku gamsahamnida'' dan vernon pun kembali di ancam oleh namja manis tersebut -_-

jun dengan senang hati mulai membantu vernon untuk makan. Makanan yang pertama ia ambil adalah kimbab dan ddeobokki pedas dan langsung di lahap oleh vernon  
''woah ini enak, kau membelinya di mana?''  
jun memberengut ''ish! Aku membuatnya sendiri tahu!''  
vernon mengangguk saja, kembali melahap makanan yangg jun sodorkan. Tanpa paksaan dan ancaman, kali ini vernon benar-benar kagum dengan kepiawayan jun dalam hal memasak karena buatan jun tersebut sangat enak dan pas dilidahnya.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

setelah menghabiskan sarapan pagi di kasur. Jun dan vernon pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk bekerja sebagai relawan panti asuhan. Menemui anak-anak yang sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka, ada yang sekedar bermain di taman, membersihkan wilayah panti dan ada yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

''hansolie-ah-ssi...aduh maaf''  
''hansolie pun tak buruk''  
''nde hansolie, eh'' jun mengerjap lucu, panggilan yang barusan ia katakan yang berkesan terlalu...imut?  
''mwoya? Kau ingin mengatakan apa?''  
''panggil aku hyung''  
''aniyo, itu tidak mungkin''  
jawaban vernon otomatis membuat jun berdecak sebal  
''kau, sore ini tidak berada di panti. Wae?''  
vernon berpaling dari cermin yang ia hadapi, menatap jun yang tengah memunggunginya karena sedang merapikan tempat milik jun sendiri.  
''classified (Rahasia)''  
jun mengangguk saja, mungkin itu adalah hal yang memang penting.

Setelah siap dengan semua keperluan masing-masing, merekapun keluar dari kamar, menyapa anak-anak yang sedang berkumpul di kantin untuk sarapan.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Keduanya sedang melayani anak-anak yang tengah sarapan pagi di kantin. Dengan celemek berwarna biru muda di tambah gambar matahari dan pohon-pohon, membuat jun yang memakainya menjadi tampak semakin manis.  
Dan sukses membuat vernon gondok setengah mati karena kebagian celemek yang berwarna merah muda

 **''anyeong!''**

serentak semua orang yang tengah berada di kantin langsung menujukan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu, menampilkan seorang namja mungil berambut blonde yang terkesan imut dan sangat manis.  
Jun tersenyum sumringah, langsung berjalan ke arah namja manis tersebut.  
''woozi-ah!''  
namja manis yang di panggil woozi itu pun tak kalah antusiasnya saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba berada di kantin panti.

''woah hyung! Kau juga di sini?''  
jun mengangguk semangat ''ne, disinilah tempat yang di tujukan oleh kepala sekolah untuk kami''  
''wah, kalau tempat ini aku juga tau hyung. Kalau kau mengatakan sejak awal, aku pasti bisa menjengukmu setiap hari''  
''eoh, nee... Aku lupa kalau jarak universitasmu tidak jauh dari sini, oiya. Kau sedang melakukan apa?''  
''aku sed-''

kalimat woozi terhenti saat melihat seseorang sudah berdiri di samping jun, jun yang bingung pun langsung menoleh ke arah yang woozi lihat  
''eoh, woozi, kenalkan ini adalah chwe hansol, dia adalah orang yang di hukum bersamaku. Dan hansolie, kenalkan ini adalah Lee Woozi, dia saudara kembar dari kwon soonyoung''  
''ngh? Soonyoung? Maksudmu hoshi rival the8?''  
woozi dan jun mengangguk secara bersamaan  
''anyeong, selamat berkenalan dengan mu woozi hyung''  
''ne, hansolie, anyeong'' woozi dan vernon berjabat tangan. Membuat jun harus menahan sumpah serapahnya saat gondok melihat sikap vernon yang langsung hormat dan memanggil woozi pakai embel-embel hyung  
''nah, woozi-ah, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?''  
woozi tersenyum, menarik jun dan vernon untuk berdiri di kedua sisinya agar ia bisa berdiri menghadap anak-anak yang sedang sarapan.

''anyeong!'' sapa woozi sekali lagi yang di sapa balik dengan antusias oleh anak-anak di sana.  
''hari ini perpustakaan akan di buka''  
perkataan woozi barusan sukses membuat anak-anak bersorak dengan gembira. Keadaan yang mulanya damai dan tentram itu hilang sudah karena di gantikan oleh bisikan antusias dari anak-anak

''perpustakaan?'' tanya jun dan vernon bersamaan, bekerja selama 4 hari di sini mereka sama sekali belum di beritahu akan adanya perpustakaan.

Woozi berbalik, ia tersenyum kemudian menceritakan bahwa hari ini pihak kampusnya, Terutama yang berada di klub matematika telah menyumbang dana untuk pembangunan perpustakaan di samping panti asuhan, dan woozi sebagai ketua. Sudah di tunjuk oleh para peserta klub matematika untuk melakukan peresmiannya, jadi maka dari itu woozi meminta kerja sama jun dan vernon untuk kelancaran pembukaan perpustakaan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik panti asuhan.

jun dan vernon mengangguk, mereka terkesima dengan sosok woozi yang meski nampak manis dan imut dari luar. Tapi ia tidak bisa di lihat dengan sebelah mata karena memiliki sifat yang tegas dan bertanggung jawab pula.

Setelah anak-anak menghabiskan sarapan, mereka pun berbondong-bondong untuk ke perpustakaan yang woozi katakan.

Woozi sebagai ketua menyerahkan kunci perpustakaan tersebut kepada seorang yeoja paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai ketua panti asuhan. Sorak sorai para peserta klub dan anak-anak panti asuhan pun ikut memeriahkan acara serah-terima kunci tersebut.

Membuat jun tersenyum ''hansol-ah''  
vernon yang berdiri tepat di samping jun pun berdehem, meski di sana sangat ramai. Tapi vernon masih bisa mendengar jun yang memanggilnya.

''ternyat masih ada orang-orang baik hati yang peduli terhadap mereka''  
vernon tersenyum, mengangguk meny-iyakan ''ne, aku yakin masih banyak orang lain di sana yang juga memilik hati yang baik''  
jun mengangguk, ia harap apa yang vernon katakan itu benar adanya.  
Ya, semoga saja tidak akan ada lagi orang tua yang tega menelantarkan anak mereka, murni darah daging mereka. Penerus bangsa yang harusnya mendapat kasih sayang dan perhatian dari kedua orang tua.  
Ya, semoga saja

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:00.  
Dengan piyama tidur bergambar pororo animasi khas korea, seorang namja manis tampak berlalu lalang gelisah di depan pintu kamarnya, bukan kamar miliknya sih. Tapi ini merupakan kamar khusus relawan panti.

Namja manis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wen jun hui.  
Ada yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini kamar yang harusnya ramai itu sekarang sunyi dan hening. Karena salah satu pembuat gaduh tidak berada di sana.  
Ya, seseorang itu adalah vernon yang belum kembali ke panti sejak pukul 3 sore tadi ijin untuk pergi sementara

Iya, jun tahu kalau namja blasteran itu sudah ijin, tapi sekarang sudah cukup malam. Apakah vernon akan kembali atau tidak?  
Jam di dinding terus berdetak seiring dengan jarum yang tidak pernah berhenti berputar. Berkeliling untuk melewati tiap detik yang berubah menjadi menit, kemudian akhirnya menit itu akan beranjak menjadi 1 jam.  
Membuat jun lelah sendiri, hingga akhirnya ia terduduk di sofa dekat pintu.  
Dan mendengkur halus saat rasa kantuk sudah tak bisa lagi ia kalahkan.

 **Cklek...**

Pintu kamar terbuka  
menampilkan vernon yang mengendap-endap memasuki kamar, hingga akhirnya terperanjat tatkala menemukan tubuh seorang namja manis yang sedang meringkuk di atas sofa

''hey, bangunlah'' vernon menggoyang pelan bahu jun, membuat sang empunya bangun dan langsung tersenyum  
''kau sudah kembali''  
''kau menungguku?''  
jun mengangguk di sela-selanya mengucek mata  
''sekarang aku sudah tiba, istirahatlah''

vernon membantu jun bangkit dari sofa, Memegang lengan namja manis tersebut menggunakan kedua tangannya  
''eh, tanganmu'' jun ternyata menyadari kalau vernon tidak lagi meringis saat tangan kanannya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu.  
''yeah, aku menyempatkan diri ke rumah sakit sebelum ke tempat le-latihan basketku''  
''aaah... Jadi tempat yang kau sebut rahasia itu adalah lapangan basket?''  
vernon mengangguk kaku ''kalau begitu kau tidak usah merahasiakannya, lagipula dari berita yang kudengar. Kalian akan mengikuti lomba di kyung SHS bulan depan bukan?''  
''neee...t-tentu saja'' vernon menggaruk tengkukknya canggung ''nah, sekarang tidurlah. Jaljayo''  
vernon langsung naik ke kasurnya yang berada di tingkat dua, meninggalkan jun yang mengangkat bahunya acuh saat menyadari kekikukan vernon. Jun pun langsung berbaring, menjelajahi alam mimpi~ bermain bersama kelinci-kelinci putih dan panda tentu saja... /mimpi yang indah sekali/

 **Cklek...**

''kalian sudah tidur?'' seseorang masuk tanpa permisi, membuat vernon langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang sebelumnya sudah merebahkan diri.  
Dan Telak membuat kepalanya menghantam langit-langit kamar yang sialnya terlalu rendah untuk tubuh tingginya

''jun sudah tidur dan aku baru akan tidur nuna''  
''a-ah, mianhae. Saya kira hansol-ssi belum kembali, karena barusan kedua orang tua anda menanyakan bagaimana kabar kalian berdua''  
''ne, jiyeon nuna, terima kasih. Tolong katakan kepada appa dan umma kalau keadaan kami baik-baik saja''  
''n-ne, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Kalau begitu jaljayo aku akan mematikan lampunya''  
 **''andwe!''**

meski seperti berbisik, vernon mengatakan hal tersebut dengan tegas saat jiyeon akan menyentuh saklar lampu di samping pintu  
''tolong jangan di matikan, namja cerewet ini tidak suka kalau lampunya di matikan''  
jiyeon mengangguk mengerti saat melihat vernon yang menunjuk wajah damai jun yang sedang terlelap, jiyeon pun menutup dengan perlahan pintu kamar tanpa mematikan lampu.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Dari hari ke hari keduanya semakin akrab, meski masih berkelahi dalam beberapa hal. Tapi mereka hanya melakukannya dengan berdebat tanpa adu jotos.

Dari sisi sekarang ini yang paling sering mengalah adalah vernon. Vernon akan mengiyakan atau menuruti apa yang jun perintahkan jika ia sudah lelah untuk berdebat.

Di sadari atau tidak, jun dan vernon sudah saling mengenal karakter masing-masing saat menjadi rival. Meski terdengar sulit, faktanya berteman dengan musuh menjadi keuntungan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

Salah satunya adalah vernon yang sudah paham kalau jun adalah tipikal pemuda yang pantang mengalah. Tidak mudah goyah dengan apa yang ia miliki.

Tapi meski begitu, jun akan menghentikan aksinya kalau vernon sudah mengalah, dan jun pun tidak akan memperpanjang masalah.

Vernon mengetahui sifat buruk dari seorang jun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.  
Dan hal itu akan menjadi tidak terlalu sulit dilakukan selama keduanya bersedia untuk saling membuka diri.

Seperti sekarang, jun dan vernon bekerja sama untuk menghias pohon natal di panti asuhan.  
''woah, tinggal satu sentuhan lagi makan pohon ini akan menjadi pohon tercantik di dunia'' ujar vernon saat mereka sudah selesai menata lampu hias di pohon cemara yang berukuran setengah meter lebih tinggi darinya.

Anak-anak ikut membantu menaruh beberapa pernak-pernik lainnya seperti bola-bola kecil yang memilik banyak warna untuk memperindah pohon.

Jun mengangguk ''ne, hanya tinggal satu hal, yaitu sebuah inti dari sebuah pohon natal''

vernon berbalik, menghadap ke arah anak-anak yang sedang sibuk dengan barang natal mereka. Ada yang sedang menulis kartu ucapan, membungkus kado, dan bermain tentu saja.

''hey guys, siapa yang ingin meletakkan bintang di pucuk pohon?!''  
semua anak-anak yang mulanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sekarang beramai-ramai mengacungkan tangan mereka ke atas, berseru dengan semangat sambil berteriak ''pilih aku! Pilih aku!''

dan hal tersebut sukses membuat jun dan vernon menggaruk kepala karena bingung untuk memilih yang mana.  
''ok calm down, we only-''  
 **bugh...** Jun meninju perut vernon menggunakan sikunya  
''pakai bahasa korea bodoh!''  
''yea,yea, Oke anak-anak, pada pohon natal hanya terdapat 1 pucuk, jadi. Tunjuk salah satu orang yang menurut kalian pantas untuk menaruh bintang besar ini''

jun dan vernon menjatuhkan rahang mereka keras saat melihat anak-anak yang berkumpul di tengah ruangan untuk melakukan rapat.  
Astaga, mereka sudah tampak seperti pejabat yang sedang melakukan rapat kenegaraan

'' **oppa'** ' seorang gadis cilik dengan kepang dua maju setelah melakukan rapat dengan teman-temannya. Gadis cilik berumur 7 tahun itu sudah nampak seperti bos saja karena sifatnya yang terkesan dewasa di banding teman-teman sebayanya

''ne sarang-ssi? Kau yang akan melakukannya?''  
dan ternyata gadis cilik itu menggeleng, melangkah maju ke arah jun dan vernon kemudian berdiri di antara keduanya. Ia menggenggam tangan jun dengan tangan kanannya, dan tangan vernon di tangan kirinya

Menatap jun dan vernon secara bergantian sambil mengatakan

''sarang, dan teman-teman berpikir kalau jun oppa dan Hansol oppa lah yang berhak untuk meletakkan bintang besar di pucuk pohon. Kami berterima kasih untuk semua yang oppadeul berikan pada kami, sarang, oppadeul saranghae!''

kemudian tersenyum hingga menampilkan gigi depannya yang ompong. Membuat jun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil sarang ''gomawo ne, oppa juga menyayangi kalian''

vernon ikut mengusak lembut pucuk kepala sarang ''gomawo''  
para relawan dan anak-anak di sana pun ikut bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat melihat pemandangan mengharukan barusan.  
—

—

—  
''kau siap?''  
''ne, mari lakukan ini bersama-sama''  
vernon dan jun memegang bersamaan di kedua sisi benda yang berbentuk bintang dan bisa memancarkan cahaya tersebut.  
Mengangkatnya menuju pucuk pohon meski harus berjinjit. Kemudian mulai meletakkan benda tersebut di tingkat teratas pohon.

Dan taraaaa... Pohon natal ini sudah lengkap dan terlihat sangat indah mengalahkan pohon-pohon lainnya di seluruh dunia.

Karena pohon ini berisi kebahagiaan, harapan, dan cita-cita dari setiap anak panti asuhan yang ikut membantu menghiasnya. Tak terkecuali bagi jun dan vernon yang untuk pertama kalinya melakukan sesuatu dengan kompak dan belajar saling bantu membantu sesama lain.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

''akhirnya hari ini aku bisa pulang, ah, aku sangat merindukan kasur empuk dan hangatku'' ujar jun di sela-selanya memasukkan baju ke dalam tas.  
''ne, saat tiba di rumah nanti. Aku akan berendam di air hangat selama mungkin, woah. Itu pasti sangat nyaman''  
vernon bahkan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kulit pucatnya menyentuh air hangat setelah sekian lama harus menghadapi air yang dingin di panti setiap kali mandi pagi.

Yap, ini merupakan hari ketujuh mereka di panti, dan hari ini juga mereka akan kembali ke rumah masing-masing setelah menjalani hukuman selama 1 minggu yang di berikan oleh ren.

Jujur saja, keduanya bahkan cukup terkejut saat tadi pagi melihat kalender yang sudah jun tandai hari ini. Hari dimana mereka akan pergi dari panti asuhan yang sudah membantu menyatukan mereka.  
Waktu berlalu dengan cepat ketika kalian menjalaninya dengan santai dan menikmatinya.

''hansolie''  
''hmm''  
''apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti kita mengatakan kalau akan pergi hari ini ne?''  
vernon menutup resleting tasnya, berjalan ke arah ranjang untuk duduk di samping jun.  
''aku harap tidak akan ada yang menangis''  
jun meringis ''ne, kau pergi saat sore saja mereka sudah menangis. Apa lagi kalau kita mengatakan akan benar-benar pergi dari sini''

''hey hansolie''  
vernon menoleh ke samping, dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan jun yang tengah mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di depan vernon.  
''ayo kita berjanji untuk datang 1 minggu sekali ke panti ini''  
''kau yakin 1 minggu sekali?''  
''hehe, 2 minggu sekali. Bagaimana?''  
''hmmm. Kurasa bisa'' vernon pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari jun ''i promise, dan bila kau dan aku mengingkarinya. Maka tuhan, potong saja umur kami 1 hari setiap kali mengingkarinya''

''y-ya ! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa umurku juga?!''  
''agar kita tidak mengingkarinya''  
vernon pun melepas kaitan jarinya meski jun tidak rela. Heol, kalau kaitan jari sudah terlepas dan janji sudah di tetapkan, kau mana bisa merubahnya ulang.

Potong 1 hari setiap kali berbohong, wow. Bisa mati muda nanti jun karena waktunya cukup padat di sela-sela sekolah.  
Tapi akhirnya namja manis itu mengangkat bahu acuh juga, kesibukan jun dan vernon itu sama padatnya. Jadi kalau mati, jarak kematian mereka tidak akan lama. #ngahaha

sekarang masih pukul 9 pagi sebenarnya, kebanyakan anak-anak panti sedang bersekolah di jam begini. Dan itu merupakan waktu yang pas untuk para relawan untuk bisa beristirahat sebelum jam 12, jam makan siang dan jam anak-anak pulang dari sekolah.

''mmm..hey, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?''  
suara vernon memecah keheningan, membuat jun langsung menoleh ke arahnya  
''tanyakan saja''  
''hmm..ketika malam itu, malam di mana boneka itu hilang. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?''

jun terdiam, mendudukkan tubuhnya yang mulanya berbaring dengan nyaman di kasur.  
''kalau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya tidak apa kok, maafkan aku'' vernon merasa bersalah karena melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah jun

''ah, gwaenchanaa... Aku akan menceritakannya... Tapi hal ini mungkin akan sedikit bertentangan dengan logikamu''

vernon merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila di depan jun, sebagai tanda bahwa namja blasteran tersebut siap untuk mendengar cerita

''sebenarnya aku dulu mengidap penyakit peterpan syndrom, peterpan syndrom adalah dimana otakmu membuat alam tersendiri sehingga kau tidak bisa pergi dari alam itu, aku mulai mendapat penyakit itu saat saudara kembarku meninggal ketika kami berumur 6 tahun. Dan, alam sadarku terus mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bocah cilik berumur 6 tahun dan selalu bermain dengan bahagia bersama saudara kembarku yang sebenarnya sudah meninggal-

Dan pada akhirnya aku sembuh ketika umurku menginjak 12 tahun'' jun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah senyuman kaku, ia malah merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat vernon yang sekarang sedang menganga tidak percaya.

''a-aku, aku tidak menyangka kau pernah mengalaminya... Kau tahu, syndrom itu jarang terjadi. Dan kebanyakan dari anak-anak penderita itu akan selalu terperangkap dalam dunia mereka selamanya. Jadi, apa yang bisa membuatmu sembuh?''

sekarang jun tersenyum ''orangtuaku yang membantuku untuk sembuh, meski penyembuhan ku memakan banyak waktu. Tapi aku bersyukur kedua orang tuaku selalu berada di sampingku dan mendukungku, hingga akhirnya aku bisa sembuh seperti sekarang, meski yeah. Tidak sepenuhnya.

Aku akan skeptis dan langsung cemas jika tidak berada di samping keluargaku. Dan boneka ini'' jun mengambil boneka panda yang selalu ia peluk setiap malam ''boneka ini sudah menjadi pengganti keluargaku ketika mereka harus terpisah jauh dariku, kau tahu. Sebenarnya ibu dan ayah sempat melarang ku untuk melakukan hukuman ini, mereka takut aku akan kehilangan kendali...dan aku bersikeras mengatakan semuanya kan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin belajar mandiri, meski pada akhirnya tetap melukai seseorang juga. Maafkan aku''  
jun tertunduk, air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari ketika mengingat kejadian di mana ia hampir saja memutuskan ketiga jari vernon.

''hey'' vernon mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dagu jun agar bisa menoleh ke arahnya.

 **Cup~**

Mata jun terbuka lebar, dan hampir saja keluar jika saja vernon melakukan hal ini lebih lama.  
VERNON BARU SAJA MENCIUM JUN ! TEPAT DI BIBIR PULA ! /author langsung joget disko/  
''k-kau...''  
''oke, ini mungkin akan agak sedikit aneh bagimu, tapi aku. Hansol vernon chwe berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan berada di sampingmu jika kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu'' vernon berlutut di depan jun

''aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku suka saat kau tertawa, aku suka saat kau marah, aku suka saat kau bercanda dan aku suka saat kau selalu menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tahu aku sangat menyebalkan, dan aku tahu aku merupakan orang nomor 1 dalam daftar orang yang paling kau benci, tapi bila kau. Wen JunHui, akan memberiku sebuah kesempatan. Maka kesempatan itu akan ku gunakan sebaik-baiknya. Karena saat kau mengatakan 'IYA' aku berani bertaruh untuk keselamatan, kebahagiaan dan keamananmu saat kau menjadi milikku''

—

—

—  
jun menganga, separah itukah konslet pada otaknya hingga tidak bisa menangkap dan mencerna moment-moment ini sama sekali? God damn...

Cinta lah penyebabnya~

''hey, Wen Jun Hui... Kenapa diam ? Sekarang jawab''

 **NGIKK...**

Bagai terlempar kembali kebumi, vernon baru saja mengempaskan dengan kasar angan-angan jun yang mulanya berada di awang-awang.

''kau menjaminnya?''  
vernon tersenyum ''ne''  
''kalau kau mengingkarinya umurmu langsung di potong saat itu juga. Apa kau tetap menerimanya?''

oke, itu sukses membuat ludah vernon tersangkut dengan tidak elitnya di tenggorokkan.  
''aku berjanji''  
jun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk ''mari kita mencobanya'' vernon kemudian mengusap lembut air mata di pipi jun.

Jun tersenyum, ''berjanjilah, araseo?''  
vernon mengangguk sehingga membuat senyuman di wajah jun mengembang dengan manisnya. Air mata jun mengalir, saat vernon memeluknya.

Karena sumpah demi apapun, sebenarnya ia juga memilik perasaan yang sama terhadap vernon, dan perasaan itu semakin membesar saat ia mengenal sisi baik vernon yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

 **~MANSAE~ (VerJun)**

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keadaan yang romantis, jun pun melepas pelukannya ''sekarang giliranku bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pergi dari panti setiap 2 hari sekali? Di waktu yang sama pula, jam 3 sore, mingyu mengatakan kalau kau sama sekali tidak berlatih basket bersama mereka''

vernon tertawa canggung ''eheh, itu...sebenarnya... Aku... Aku mengikuti les bahasa mandarin setiap 2 hari sekali''

 **''pfft.. Haha..** Jadi,

jadi ternyata itu yang kau lakukan? Ikut les bahasa mandarin?''

vernon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, sebenarnya ia malu untuk mengatakan ini. Karena ia harus mengikuti les bahasa mandarin agar bisa mengerti yang jun katakan setiap kali berkelahi dengannya.

Nah, karena itulah vernon mengerti semua yang jun katakan.  
''kau sangat niat rupanya, hingga ikut les pula. Haha''  
mereka tertawa dan saling berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Mengulang kembali memori saat pertama kali tiba di panti dan merasa sangat kesusahan saat keduanya masih menjadi rival aktif.

Dan hari itupun di penuhi oleh haru biru, anak-anak panti asuhan ternyata tidak yang seperti jun dan vernon kira.  
Anak- Anak tersebut bahkan menciptakan acara perpisahan yang cukup mengharukan. Mereka bernyanyi dengan indah, khusus untuk kedua namja yang selama 1 minggu ini menemani mereka.  
Membuat hari-hari mereka berwarna saat melihat keceriaan yang keduanya pancarkan.

 **(end of FLASHBACK)**

''chagi, apakah semua apelnya sudah siap?''

''ne, totalnya ada 50 box'' ujar jun seraya mengunci seatbeltnya

''baiklah, ayo kita berangkat... Anak-anak kami datang!''

seru vernon kemudian mulai menjalankan mobilnya ke arah tempat yang sering ia dan jun kunjungi setiap 2 minggu sekali.

Panti asuhan...

 **(END OF CHAP ~VERJUN~)**

Woaaah, akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap verjun yang ngawurnya ga ketulungan. Tentang peterpan syndrom itu, aku juga gak tau beneran ada apa enggak. Soalnya cuman baca dari sebuah ff sih.

daaaaaaaaaan... jicheol spesial chapter udah nunggu karena ada doyoon, mingming dan dongjin /WAW/

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review,like,fav ... I love u guys...

Happy new years :*...

INI HARUS DI BACA : silahkan check channel aku di youtube dengan mengetik ''Virly Cullen''. Kalian harus check, karena aku bikin compilasi moment-moment spesial pair aku di fanfic mansae ini. Aku udah upload jicheol, HoshixTHe8, MinKwan, dan Junsol aka Verjun.

Don't forget to subscribe, like and comment yo guys :*

with love, Virly A.R.M.Y 98Lz


	8. Chapter 8

**~Mansae~**

Chapter 8 **(S .Coups X Woozi)**

 **Length** : Oneshoot For Every Chapter

 **Rate: T**

Boys Love, Shounen-ai, School Life, Humor

 **Cast** : All Member Of Seventeen

 **Main Cast** : Choi Seungcheol x Lee Jihoon

 **Other Cast :** find bye urself ae lah

 **Disclaimer** : cuman otak sengkleknya author yang bisa bikin cerita kayak gini, kalo ada yang mirip. Berarti cuman kebetulan otak kita sama-sama sengklek xd.

 **A/n :** inspirasi cerita ini berasal dari mv seventeen yang berjudul 'mansae' dan semua crack pair ini muncul karena video dance practice mansae dan adore u.

 **Nama marga mereka gak aku ganti supaya kalian bisa tahu siapa aja castnya.**

*typo berarti kita ngetik sendiri tanpa copas dan malas untuk memperbaikinya /peace/*

So, enjoy the typo /what the.../

No, i mean. Enjoy the story :* #chivokbassah

 **Summary** : "apakah barusan kau bilang kau akan menemui les privat barumu?"-Woozi "ne, kami seharusnya bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini"-S .Coups (Mata woozi membulat) "aku juga ingin menemui murid privat baruku" **UHUK...**

 **Gak suka crack pair?**

 **Gak usah baca**

 **Semua orang punya seleranya masing-masing**

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Seorang namja manis nampak sedang merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya di atas meja. Memasukkan buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas ransel berwarna merahnya. Meski tinggi badannya hanya 164 cm, dengan rambut blonde yang di campur pink, membuat kadar kemanisan namja tersebut melebihi manis apapun. Kulit seputih susu dan mata yang terkesan sayu, membuat siapapun akan memekik karenanya.

Terlalu lama memerhatikan namja manis tersebut, seorang namja tampan pun mendekatinya. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di ruangan yang di sebut kelas ini, semua mahasiswa yang tadinya hampir seluruhnya hadir. Sekarang sudah pergi dari kelas tersebut, ada yang mengikuti kelas lain ataupun pulang ke rumah karena mata kuliah mereka sudah habis.

"woozi-ah, kau akan mengerjakan tugas itu sore ini? Aku akan membantumu"

Sang namja manis menoleh, tersenyum sebelum menjawab "gomawo untuk tawarannya Jongup hyung, tapi aku akan mengerjakannya saat malam atau besok saja. Karena sore ini aku harus menemui murid baruku"

Jongup meringis, lagi-lagi usahanya untuk lebih dekat dengan hoobae jeniusnya itu gagal "ah, baiklah. Kau pulang sama siapa? Aku bisa mengantarmu"

Woozi memakai ranselnya, mengaitkan tali ransel di kedua bahunya "mianhae hyung, tapi nanti hyungku akan datang menjemputku"

"ah, baiklah. Sshh..." Jongup mendesis, memasukkan tangannya di saku celana jeans yang ia pakai "aku...pergi dulu ne...anyeong"

Woozi mengangguk, melambai sebentar ke arah Jongup yang juga melambai. Jongup pun keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan hati setengah gondok karena tawarannya di tolak dengan halus oleh woozi.

Woozi yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitas mengemas alat belajarnya pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya, keluar dari kelas yang barusan di ajar oleh jongsuk ssaem, dosen tampan yang mengajar di bidang mata pelajaran fisika.

—

—

—

Setelah keluar dari kelas, woozi meneruskan langkahnya ke arah gerbang sekolah. Berjalan melewati koridor yang masih lumayan ramai oleh mahasiswa yang mengikuti mata pelajaran lainnya meski sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00 sore.

Sesekali bertukar sapa antar mahasiswa yang mengenalnya, lagipula siapa yang tidak kenal woozi? Namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Jihoon dengan usia yang masih terbilang sangat belia sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkenal di korea, Seoul National University. Penghargaan yang ia raih bahkan melebihi hoshi. Kembarannya yang ia sebut hyung karena perbedaan 15 menit saat kelahiran.

—

—

—

Setelah mencapai gerbang, woozi berhenti di trotoar. Menunggu mobil jemputan sang kakak yang juga pulang dari shs. Woozi tersenyum saat melihat mobil audi black metallic mendatanginya, itu pasti hoshi pikirnya

Mobil tersebut berhenti, kaca di bagian pengemudinya terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan yang bukan kakaknya, tapi berstatus sebagai pacar sang kakak.

"anyeong hyung, maaf karena membuatmu sudah menunggu lama" the8 tersenyum ke arah woozi yang berdiri di trotoar jalan sekarang berjalan menghampiri mobilnya

"jangan khawatir, aku baru berdiri di sini sekitar setengah menit yang lalu" woozi pun membuka pintu bagian jok belakang the8, dan mulai memasuki mobilnya.

Saat sudah masuk dan duduk di jok belakang, woozi mengernyit bingung mendapati kakak cerewetnya yang seharusnya berada di jok depan samping the8 sekarang tidak ada "hoshi hyung kemana?" Tanyanya seraya menaruh tas ransel di samping kanannya.

"ia ingin pulang lebih dulu ke rumah, karena itulah aku sedikit agak terlambat untuk menjemputmu hyung"

Woozi mengangguk paham, menyandarkan punggungnya saat the8 mulai menjalankan mobil mereka. Woozi menutup matanya, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan badan yang lelah karena seharian penuh ini tidak sempat beristirahat sama sekali.

Karena Setiap kali menunggu mata pelajaran selanjutnya, selalu ada saja yang membuat woozi tidak bisa beristirahat. Seperti persiapan untuk mengikuti lomba karya ilmiah, berkumpul untuk membahas tentang soal-soal matematika di club matematika nya karena ia seorang ketua, dan ia hampir saja tidak bisa makan siang karena teman-teman mahasiswanya yang meminta bantuan woozi untuk menyelesaikan tugas skripsi mereka.

Fyuh... Inilah yang membuat kulit namja manis itu selalu terlihat pucat. Meski selalu makan vitamin dan makan-makanan yang bergizi. Tetap tidak bisa menyeimbangkan keperluan tubuhnya yang selalu sibuk akan tugas perkuliahan. Setidaknya woozi bersyukur, dalam 3 bulan kedepan. Woozi yakin bisa terlepas dari semua ini, karena ia akan di wisuda. Yeah, ia hanya kuliah 2 tahun tapi sudah bisa wisuda. Woozi itu rajin dan tidak pernah seharipun ia absen atau membolos. Heol, ia ingin cepat-cepat lulus dan bersantai

Jarak rumah dan universitas woozi terbilang cukup jauh, karena perjalanan menuju rumahnya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit dari universitas. Woozi memanfaatkan waktu singkat tersebut dengan sangat baik, ia akan tidur sebentar sebelum tiba di rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk mengajar murid barunya.

Sebenarnya kedua orang tua woozi melarang anaknya itu untuk menjadi guru les privat, tapi woozi memaksa. Cita-cita woozi itu sebenarnya adalah menjadi guru, karena ia sangat memuliakan profesi tersebut. Woozi bahkan berandai-andai ia bisa menjadi dosen mata kuliah matematika di sebuah universitas, menyiksa mahasiswa dengan tugas skripsinya.

Hehe, tidak deng, ia hanya bercanda. Ia ingin menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak saja. Lebih susah karena harus memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi, lagipula woozi menyukai anak-anak. Aah, membayangkan nya membuat woozi tersenyum.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya memudar, ia tidak yakin bisa menggapai cita-cita tersebut saat bayangan kedua orang tuanya melintas dalam benaknya. Ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, sangat menyayangi mereka. Jadi ia akan mengikuti permintaan sang ayah dan ibunda saja, setidaknya bisa membalas setengah jasa mereka yang sudah melahirkan woozi sehingga ia menjadi anak yang hebat seperti sekarang. 'gomawo appa, eomma, hoshi hyung, aku menyayangi kalian' ujarnya dalam hati.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

"hyung, bangunlah" the8 menggoyang pelan bahu woozi, mencoba membangunkan adik sang pacar yang tengah tertidur meski mereka sebenarnya sudah sampai di depan mansion megah milik keluarga woozi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

The8 sudah terbiasa mendapati woozi yang selalu tertidur saat pulang dari kuliah, the8 menghentikan aksi membangunkan woozi. Membuka pintu mobilnya, berjalan sekitar dua langkah untuk membukakan pintu jok belakang di mana woozi berada.

Saat sudah terbuka, the8 mengangkat tubuh mungil namja manis tersebut ala bridal style. Meski the8 itu terlihat kurus, tapi ia tetaplah seorang namja dan tentu saja memiliki tenaga besar. Sedikit terhuyung karena woozi yang sangat lelap dalam tidurnya sehingga membuat beban tubuhnya semakin berat. The8 berjalan pelan ke arah pintu, memencet dengan jempol tangan kanannya. Meski agak susah, tapi selalu berhasil

 **Ting..tong.../** suara apa ini?/

 **Cklekk..**

Pintu langsung terbuka sehingga membuat the8 berjengit kaget, karena belum ada 1 detik bel di tekan. Yoongi, ibu woozi langsung membuka pintu.

Dengan sigap Yoongi meraih tubuh anaknya dari gendongan the8 "gomawo Xue" bisiknya saat sang anak sudah berada dalam gendongan. The8 mengangguk seraya tersenyum, kemudian mengikuti sang mertua untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yoongi menghela nafas, setiap kali pulang dari kuliah. Woozi selalu seperti ini, di gendong oleh the8 karena ia tertidur di dalam mobil. Dan yoongi tahu betul bagaimana sifat the8 yang lembut itu. Mana tega the8 untuk membangunkan sang kakak ipar dalam keadaaan kelelahan seperti sekarang.

Hoshi dan the8 mengikuti yoongi dari belakang yang sedang menggendong anaknya untuk naik ke lantai 2 tempat kamar woozi berada

"gomawo" bisik hoshi yang berjalan di samping kanan the8, berterima kasih karena dengan sangat baik sudah tidak membangunkan woozi. Hoshi juga merasa iba dengan hal yang di alami woozi.

The8 menggenggam tangan hoshi, ikut berbisik "aku sedang belajar menjadi adik ipar yang baik hyung" hoshi tersenyum, pacar tampannya itu selalu sukses membuat pipinya bersemburat merah. Ah, Rasa cinta hoshi untuk the8 semakin besar saja dari hari ke hari /cie/

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan dinding berlapis cat warna Biru laut, terdapat seorang namja tampan sedang asik terlelap di atas kasur berukuran king sizenya. Ia nampak tertidur sangat pulas sehingga jika didengarkan lebih baik, maka bisa terdengar nafas yang dihirup dan dikeluarkan secara teratur.

 _Manse, manse, manse yeah!~_

 _Manse, manse, manse yeah!~_

 **Yak!**

 **Brugh!**

 _Manse, manse, manse yeah_

 _Nega nareul bol ttaemyon Wo!~_

 **Klikk...**

Cepat-cepat namja tampan itu menonaktifkan alarm pada smartphone yang berlabel apel di gigit yang baru saja melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan nada ceria tersebut. Terkesiap karena volumenya yang cukup nyaring di tambah letaknya yang tak jauh dari telinga, membuat namja tampan yang bernama lengkap Choi Seungcheol itu harus merelakan punggungnya menghantam lantai kamar dengan cukup keras karena sempat terjungkal dari kasur.

"sial" rutuknya saat mendapati rasa sakit di punggungnya. Dengan sedikit meringis. Ia pun bangkit dari lantai, kemudian kembali mendudukan diri di kasur seraya memijat pinggang menggunakan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya mengambil smartphone yang tak jauh dari dirinya.

Seungcheol mengamati jam di smartphonenya yang menunjukkan pukul 15:20, dengan dahi yang berkerut ia menerawang, Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil mencoba mengingat kenapa ia memasang alarm.

Mata seungcheol membulat sempurna "omona!"

Cepat-cepat seungcheol bangkit dari kasurnya, berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk. Seungcheol baru ingat kalau 10 menit lagi ia akan menemui guru les privat barunya di sebuah taman bermain.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

"tidak ingin di antarkan?"

"tidak hyung terimakasih" seorang namja manis nampak sibuk dengan tali sepatunya yang sedang ia ikat saat duduk di sofa ruang tamu, di temani hyungnya yang sedang berdiri di samping

"tapi itu lumayan jauh" ujar sang kakak yang nampak khawatir dengan dongsaengnya

"hoshi hyung, jauh apanya? Tempatnya kan hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumah kita"

"oh,iya ya" hoshi mengangguk saat mengingat kalau tempat yang ingin di tuju woozi sang adik hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah.

Hoshi khawatir karena dongsaengnya itu baru saja bangun tidur, tapi langsung berlari keluar dari kamar tidur, dan hampir terhuyung saat menyusuri tangga untuk turun ke lantai utama rumah mereka.

Woozi nampak sangat terburu-buru karena saat bangun, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:40, seharusnya ia sekarang sudah berada di taman untuk menemui seseorang. Woozi selalu datang sedikit awal dari seorang yang menunggunya, karena yah. Ia tak suka membuat orang menunggu. Di tambah ini adalah murid barunya, bisa rusak reputasi guru teladannya kalau ternyata ia malah telat.

Setelah selesai dengan ikatan tali di sepatunya, woozi pun keluar dari rumahnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan kepada hyung dan eommanya.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Dengan baju kemeja putih dan celana khaki yang bagian bawahnya di gulung, woozi terlihat simpel namun menawan. Sesekali ia akan bertukar sapa kepada orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya yang sudah menjadi tetangga woozi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu pindah dari busan ke seoul. Mereka terpaksa pindah karena Jimin appa-nya harus berada di kantor pusat perusahaan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan Woozi merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena akan bertemu seorang murid barunya itu untuk pertama kali. Karena ia belum pernah sama sekali bertemu dengan murid barunya itu, woozi hanya bertemu kedua orang tua sang murid yang waktu itu meminta woozi untuk menjadi guru les privat anak mereka.

Woozi memang menyukai profesinya sebagai guru, namun menghadapi murid yang keras kepala membuat woozi pusing pernah mengajar anak yang keras kepala, tapi pada akhirnya anak itu juga akan menurut juga pada woozi.

Hey, tentu saja. Coba lihat saja hyungnya hoshi, sangar dan tegas. Dan satu orang yang menjadi cikal bakal ketegasan woozi adalah eommanya. Sebelum menikah dengan jimin appanya. Yoongi pernah memukul telak namja yang saat ini menjadi suaminnya itu saat mereka sama-sama berada di universitas.

Terdengar mengerikan bukan? Tapi untung saja woozi itu tidak terlalu sangar seperti eomma dan hyungnya. Woozi itu bersifat pendiam, kalau ia tidak suka ia hanya akan menaikkan bahunya acuh. Dan kalaupun kemarahannya sudah berada di ubun-ubun (meski belum pernah) ia mungkin akan sedikit menegur dan langsung membunuh orang yang membuatnya marah.

Haha, tidak deng. Woozi mana berani...

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, woozi pun sampai di gerbang taman bermain. Menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, pandangannya menyapu bagian taman yang bisa ia lihat. Saat sudah ketemu bangku kosong, dengan langkah biasa woozi mendatangi sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih yang tepat menghadap arena bermain tersebut.

"woozi oppa-hyung!" Seru dua orang anak kecil berlari mendatangi woozi yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Woozi tersenyum saat melihat dua anak tetangganya itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"hai taeoh, haowen" woozi sedikit membungkuk di depan kedua adik kakak tersebut yang bernama taeoh dan haowen. Taeoh itu namja baru berumur 4 tahun, sedangkan haowen itu yeoja, ia sudah berumur 6 tahun.

Haowen gadis dengan rambut yang di kuncir 2 itu menyatukan tangannya di depan wajah "oppa, ayo bermain bersama kami" ujarnya sambil mengedip-ngedip lucu yang diikuti sang adik taeoh.

Woozi tertawa saat melihat jurus puppy eyes kedua saudara yang sudah sering meluluhkannya itu sekarang di lancarkan kembali kepadanya.

Woozi menggeleng "mianhae, tapi oppa sedang sibuk sekarang. Besok saja ne?"

Keduanya memberengut dengan bibir yang mempout imut membuat woozi harus menahan pekikannya karena kakak beradik itu sangat menggemaskan sekarang, woozi mengulum senyum mencoba menahan imannya untuk tak meladeni anak-anak yang sering bermain bersamanya itu.

"oppa~ apa oppa ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bermain bersama? Itu sudah 3 minggu yang lalu oppa~" haowen memasang wajahnya semelas mungkin agar woozi mau bermain bersama mereka.

Woozi mengangguk dalam hati, ia akhir-akhir ini memang selalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya sehingga tidak memiliki waktu luang sama sekali. Jangankan bersama taeoh dan haowen, woozi sekarang juga sudah jarang bersama kembarannya yang cerewet itu, Hoshi

Ah, baiklah. Setidaknya woozi tidak akan bosan menunggu murid barunya itu bersama taeoh dan haowen "araseo, mari kita bermain"

"Yeay!" Bak memenangkan sebuah lottere, haowen dan taeoh berseru ceria, saling berhigh five dengan semangat. Akhirnya mereka bisa meluluhkan hati woozi, hyung terbaik di komplek perumahan mereka.

Taeoh dan haowen masing-masing menggengam kedua tangan woozi, mengajak namja manis itu untuk memasuki arena bermain yang terdapat perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, komedi putar dan masih banyak permainan lainnya yang menunggu untuk mereka jelajahi.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Seungcheol turun dari mobil sport berwarna merahnya yang berlabel Kuda jingkrak tersebut (ferrari oy -_-). Dengan bunga mawar berwarna putih di tangan kanan yang melambangkan ketulusan dan Kue cheesecake yang di design dengan sangat cantik di tangan kirinya yang ia beli sendiri sebelum ke tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia akan menemui guru les privat barunya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang cheesecake, ini bukan cheesecake yang waktu itu seungcheol, wonwoo dan DK beli. Meski niatnya waktu itu untuk memberi hadiah kepada guru baru seungcheol, tapi semua itu harus batal. Karena wonwoo yang malah menyerang kue tersebut, dan jadilah seungcheol membeli sendiri kue baru sebagai ganti kue cheesecake waktu itu.

Tidak mau kalah dengan barang-barang keren yang ia bawa, seungcheol pun memakai kemeja putih dengan ujung baju yang sengaja ia keluarkan dari celana jeans yang ia pakai. Dengan langkah berwibawa, seungcheol berjalan ke arah bangku taman berwarna putih yang kosong di taman tersebut.

Seungcheol pun mendudukan dirinya di ujung bangku, meletakkan kedua hadiah di sampingnya yang ia bawa sedari tadi. Seungcheol menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku, melihat kearah sekitar taman.

Ia melirik jam di tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 16:00, sudah lumayan sore dan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga. Meski belum pernah bertemu, seungcheol yakin kalau orang itu bukan salah satu dari orang-orang di taman ini.

Lihatlah tak jauh dari tempat seungcheol duduk, hanya ada beberapa ibu-ibu muda yang saling berbincang bersama bayi-bayi imut di gendongan mereka, dan 3 anak yang sedang bermain dengan cerianya di arena bermain. Lagipula seungcheol yakin, kalau guru barunya itu pasti seorang kutu buku, jelek, berkacamata dan aneh.

Ahh, sampai kapan ia akan menunggu? Sialnya seungcheol tidak memiliki nomor telepon guru privat barunya itu. Maka, mau tidak mau ia harus bersabar.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

"oppa, oppa hanbeon. Please" taeoh memasang jurus puppy eyesnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan woozi agar namja manis itu mau kembali berputar bersamanya.

Woozi mengangguk saja, lagi pula ini sangat menyenangkan. Mengangkat tubuh taeoh hingga tampak seperti sedang terbang sambil berputar. Tetapi sebelum melakukannya, woozi menoleh ke arah sekitar taman. Mencari sosok murid baru nya yang mungkin sudah datang

Nope, tidak ada sama sekali. Keadaan taman masih sama. Hanya ada Ibu dari taeoh dan haowen yang sedang saling berbincang sesama ibu muda di komplek, dan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian rapi dan beberapa barang seperti kue dan bunga yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. Woozi mengangkat bahu acuh, Mungkin pemuda itu sedang menunggu kekasihnya, pikir woozi.

"yeay!" Taeoh berseru riang saat woozi mulai mengangkat tubuhnya sambil berputar, haowen juga ikut berseru riang. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk menunggu gilirannya di angkat oleh oppa manis dan berhati lembut itu.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara anak lelaki yang sedang berseru dengan girang saat seorang namja, mungkin itu adalah kakaknya, terka seungcheol. Bibir seungcheol menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat ketiga anak tersebut bermain dengan cerianya.

Woozi menyudahi permainannya kemudian terduduk di atas sebuah jungkat-jungkit dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, ah kepalanya jadi pusing karena berputar terlalu lama.

"hyung! Daebakk!" Taeoh dan haowen bertepuk tangan antusias yang membuat senyuman di wajah woozi kembali terukir sehingga tanpa sadar telah membuat perhatian seorang namja tampan sukses tertuju hanya ke arahnya.

Seungcheol tanpa berkedip menatap kagum sang namja manis berambut blonde bercampur warna pink itu yang sedang tersenyum kepada dua anak-anak yang seungcheol kira sebagai adik dari namja manis tersebut.

"noona, hyung aku akan ambil bola di sana dulu ne?" Woozi dan haowen menoleh bersamaan ke arah yang taeoh tunjuk, di sana. Di dekat pemuda dengan bunga terdapat bola sepak milik taeoh. Kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah taeoh, woozi mengangguk sebagai jawaban setuju. Taeoh pun berjalan mendekati bangku sang pemuda tampan untuk mengambil bolanya di dekat bangku sang pemuda duduk.

Haowen mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan woozi yang sedang beristirahat "oppa, wenwen juga mau"

Woozi hanya menghela nafas tersenyum maklum, ia paham betul pembagian waktu untuk permainan kedua kakak beradik ini harus adil. Woozi pun bangkit dari duduknya

"woozi hyung! Noona! Bolehkah hyung ini bergabung bersama kita?" Taeoh datang bersama pemuda tampan yang barusan duduk di bangku taman sendirian, dengan bola di tangan kiri sang namja tampan dan genggaman tangan mungil milik taeoh di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung ke arah woozi dan haowen yang sedang menatapnya "anyeonghaseyo, Choi Seungcheol imnida. Aku ingin bermain bersama kalian, bolehkah?" Tanya seungcheol ragu-ragu saat melihat haowen dan woozi yang malah sedang saling pandang satu sama lain.

"anyeong, Lee Jihoon Imnida, tapi hyung bisa memanggil ku dengan panggilan woozi. Tentu saja hyung boleh bergabung bersama kami!" Woozi berseru riang, setidaknya ada yang menggantikan posisinya bukan? Woozi berterima kasih kepada pemuda tampan bermarga choi yang nampaknya berniat baik tersebut

Dengan susah payah seungcheol menelan salivanya saat melihat namja manis yang tersenyum dengan cerah di depannya "n-ne, gomapda" seungcheol mengangguk canggung, ia malu karena tampangnya yang mungkin terlihat bodoh karena sempat menjatuhkan rahang saat melihat senyuman maut woozi.

"hyungdeul, ayo kita main bola!"

Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk haowen. Meski ia itu anak perempuan, tapi ia bisa bermain bola seperti taeoh. Mereka bersaudara ingat? Meski keduanya kadang bertengkar, tapi dalam urusan bermain, Mereka selalu kompak

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Ini sudah setengah jam sejak mereka mulai bermain bola, woozi bersama taeoh di tim yang sama, dan haowen bersama seungcheol.

Perolehan skor mereka seimbang yaitu 2-2, pada tim woozi, taeoh lah yang sudah dua kali mencetak skor dan pada tim haowen, ia dan seungcheol berhasil mencetak skor masing-masing satu. Permainan bola mereka hanya sederhana, yaitu dengan menendang bola menuju botol minuman lawan yang di jadikan seperti gawang hingga jatuh.

Keempatnya menyudahi permainan saat energi masing-masing sudah terkuras, mereka duduk di arena permainan berputar. Dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan, taeoh bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil botol minumannya yang terletak tdak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk yang sempat mereka jadikan gawang saat permainan tadi

Woozi mengelap keringat pada dagunya menggunakan lengan kemeja yang ia pakai, berolahraga dengan berlari mengejar bola membuat nya kelelahan. Ngomong-ngomong soal olahraga, ini merupakan pertama kalinya sejak 1 bulan yang lalu ia belum ada sama sekali melatih fisiknya karena sibuk dengan tugas kuliah yang menguras otak.

"pakai ini saja" tangan seseorang menyodorkan tissue dari samping woozi, woozi menolehkan kepalanya menatap seungcheol yang duduk disampingnya.

Meraih tissue tersebut sambil tersenyum "gomawo hyung"

Seungcheol mengangguk "kau adalah kakak tertua mereka ya?"

"bukan, aku hanya tetangga mereka" jawab woozi selesai menyeka keringatnya di pelipis, ah. Ia berkeringat banyak sekali, untung saja ini sudah sore. Jadi saat pulang nanti ia bisa mandi tepat waktu.

Seungcheol mengangguk, menolehkan kepalanya ke sekitar taman untuk melihat keberadaan seseorang yang mungkin sudah datang yaitu guru barunya.

Nihil, tidak ada sama sekali. Guru yang sangat menyebalkan batin seungcheol 'kalau ketemu nanti akan kupanggang dia' batin seungcheol sadis. Ayolah, ini sudah jam 16:30. Langit sudah berubah jadi kuning oranye menandakan sebentar lagi kegelapan akan datang. Apakah gurunya itu lupa? Atau sengaja membuat kesan pertama mereka jadi buruk begini? Ah, seungcheol semakin kesal saja.

"kau menyukai cheesecake?"

Woozi menoleh ke arah seungcheol, masih dengan aksi mengelap keringatnya ia mengernyit bingung "ne, aku suka"

"tunggu sebentar" tanpa menjelaskan kenapa harus menunggu, seungcheol langsung bangkit dari duduknya berjalan ke arah bangku yang ia duduki saat sebelum bermain bersama taeoh, haowen dan woozi.

Saat sudah tiba di bangku berwarna putih pucat tersebut, seungcheol mengambil kue cheesecake yang masih utuh dalam kotak transparan. Kue itu berukuran cukup besar, mungkin akan pas jika di makan bersama woozi, haowen dan taeoh.

Guru barunya yang menyebalkan itu mungkin tidak akan datang hari ini. Jadi Ia akan memakan kue ini bersama mereka saja, dari pada mubazir bukan? Pikir seungcheol.

Mengabaikan bunga-bunga mawar putih yang masih tampak segar meski sudah cukup lama berada dalam buket, seungcheol kembali berjalan ke arah woozi duduk yang sedang asyik bersenda gurau bersama taeoh dan wenwen.

"oppa, itu apa?" Tanya haowen saat seungcheol duduk di sampingnya, gadis berkuncir dua itu menatap kue yang dipegang seungcheol dengan tatapan berbinar.

Seungcheol tersenyum, meletakkan wadah kue itu di atas rumput yang mereka duduki dengan posisi berkeliling "ini kue cheesecake, haowen dan taeoh mau?"

Pertanyaan dari seungcheol tersebut tentu saja membuat kakak beradik itu mengangguk dengan antusias, mereka terpikat oleh hiasan kue cheesecake nya sungguh menarik. Kata orang, kalau penampilan dari sebuah makanan bagus maka akan bisa membuat selera sang pemakan akan naik sehingga meski kuenya terasa biasa-biasa saja. Tapi karena tampilannya yang menarik, maka rasa dari kue tersebut juga akan terasa nikmat.

"tunggu dulu hyung" woozi menginterupsi kegiatan seungcheol yang sedang membuka kotak kuenya itu pun berhenti, menatap bingung sang namja manis yang sekarang mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghentikan aksi seungcheol.

"bukankah seharusnya hyung memberikan kue itu kepada orang lain?"

Seungcheol mengangguk meng-iyakan "tapi sepertinya ia tidak datang, jadi mari kita makan saja. Aku bisa membeli lagi untuk nya lain kali"

"tapi hyung, mungkin pacar hyung akan marah?"

"eh?" Seungcheol tertawa "haha, ini bukan untuk pacarku. Tapi untuk guru les privat yang akan kutemui hari ini. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa datang. Maka mari kita makan bersama-sama saja"

Woozi mengangguk, ia tidak ingin membuat seungcheol jadi repot karena ia malah memberikan kuenya itu kepada mereka. Seungcheol tersenyum saat woozi mulai menurunkan tangannya sehingga ia bisa kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membuka kotak kuenya.

Taeoh dan haowen berseru girang saat seungcheol mulai memotong-motong kue berbentuk bulat tersebut hingga menjadi beberapa bagian. Memotongnya dengan ukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil agar bisa di makan dengan mudah oleh mereka.

"waa! Mari makan!" Seru haowen riang, dari awal ia sangat tergiur oleh kue manis tersebut. Dan sekarang akhirnya bisa mulai memakannya di ikuti seungcheol dan taeoh.

Berbeda dengan woozi yang malah terdiam, memikirkan perbincangan ia dan seungcheol barusan "hyung" panggil woozi, membuat seungcheol menoleh cepat ke arahnya "ne woozi-ah?"

"apakah barusan kau bilang kau akan menemui les privat barumu?"

"ne, kami seharusnya bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya hari ini"

Mata woozi membulat "aku juga ingin menemui murid privat baruku?"

 **UHUK...**

"hyung, ini" cepat-cepat seungcheol meraih botol minuman yang di sodorkan oleh taeoh. Kata-kata woozi tersebut membuat makanan yang seharusnya turun ke perut, malah tersangkut dengan tidak elitnya di tenggorokan seungcheol.

Saat sudah selesai dengan acara tersedaknya, seungcheol menatap woozi dengan tatapan kaget, ya sangat kaget "MWO?! K-kau guru les privat?" Pekiknya sakartis.

"kau murid baruku?" Sama seperti yang di lakukan seungcheol woozi memekik tak kalah sakartisnya saat mengetahui seungcheol, choi seungcheol namja tampan itu ternyata adalah orang yang ingin ia temui hari ini. Namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai muridnya? Ia mengajar seorang hyung?

Kedua kakak beradik yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka hanya menyaksikan drama saling keterkejutan antara seungcheol dan woozi dengan tenang, melahap kue manis yang lebih menarik dari pada harus memahami percakapan antara murid dan guru tersebut.

 **~MANSAE~ (JiCheol)**

Setelah beberapa menit dengan mode terkejut, mereka pun akhirnya sudah kembali dalam keadaan normal. Yaitu duduk bersila sambil berhadapan dengan taeoh dan haowen yang masih asik memakan kue seungcheol

"aku tidak menyangka kalau guru les privat ku ternyata semanis ini" apa ini? Seungcheol baru saja membuka percakapan dan langsung menggombal woozi? Hey, seungcheol kau membuat wajah woozi terasa seperti sedang terbakar sekarang.

"y-ya! Aku pun tidak menyangka kalau hyung adalah murid baruku. Ku kira hyung adalah namja yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya. hyung sama sekali tidak nampak seperti seorang murid normal yang membawa tas di punggung mereka, tapi malah membawa bunga dan kue"

Seungcheol tersenyum, bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari ke arah bangku yang masih terdapat sebuket bunga mawar berwarna putih segar miliknya. Kemudian kembali ke tempat woozi duduk.

Seungcheol kembali duduk di hadapan woozi dengan bunga di tangan kanannya kemudian menatap woozi tepat di kedua manik mata namja manis berkulit pucat tersebut

"sebagai murid yang baik, kesan pertama bertemu harus baik bukan? Ini untukmu guruku yang manis" menyodorkan bunga itu di depan woozi sambil tersenyum.

 **BLUSH~**

Disebut guru manis meski tak tau apa maksudnya, kedua pipi gembil woozi tetap memunculkan semburat merah meronanya. Tanpa menerima bunga yang di sodorkan seungcheol, woozi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"mianhae hyung, aku tidak suka jika kau mengatakan aku manis" ujarnya geram.

Seungcheol tersenyum, memekik dalam hati 'omo...omo...neomu kyeoptaa~' "kau memang manis woozi-ah"

Woozi menatap seungcheol kesal, FYI woozi itu sangat benci jika ada yang mengatakan ia manis. Menurutnya ia itu tampan bukan manis seperti yang di katakan orang-orang /masak?/

"dan aku lebih tua darimu woozi-ah, panggil aku hyung" seungcheol tersenyum tampan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Woozi tak mau kalah, menatap remeh ke arah seungcheol "tapi aku adalah gurumu seungcheol hyung, mulai sekarang panggil aku sunbae"

E-eh? S-sunbae? Sontak kacamata hitam seungcheol langsung terlepas, dengan mulut sedikit menganga seungcheol tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan woozi ucapkan, Seungcheol sang namja tampan? Memanggil woozi si namja manis yang berumur muda darinya dengan panggilan sunbae? Heol, mau di kemanakan harga diri seungcheol sebagai seorang yang lebih tua?

"yya, itu tidak mungkin" protes seungcheol "walaupun kau guru, tapi kau tetap lah seorang dongsaeng"

Woozi tersenyum miring "hyung adalah muridku, apa hyung ingin memanggilku ssaem? Ah, itu lebih bagus"

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka "tapi aku lebih tua dari mu woozi-ah, dan lihat tinggi-ehm maksudku kau terlihat lebih muda seperti anak-anak JHS"

Woozi membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan kata-kata yang seungcheol katakan barusan, dia baru saja di samakana seperti anak-anak JHS? Wtf...

Woozi bangkit dari duduknya "araseo, sekarang sudah sore hyung (menoleh ke arah kakak beradik sebentar) "taeoh, haowen. Hyung akan pulang duluan" (kembali menoleh ke arah seungcheol kemudian berkata) "dan hyung, aku tidak akan menjadi guru les mu. Senang berkenalan denganmu seungcheol hyung, anyeong"

Mengerjap beberapa kali setelah mendengar kalimat panjang woozi, seungcheol langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan manis yang sudah hendak berbalik meninggalkan taman tersebut.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya woozi polos yang berhasil membuahkan decakan malas dari mulut seungcheol. Dengan agak tidak rela seungcheol pun berkata "sunbae sonsaengnim, tolong jadilah guruku"

Woozi terkekeh, akhirnya seungcheol mengalah dan mau memanggilnya bahkan dengan dua panggilan sekaligus, yaitu Sunbae dan Ssaem.

"ne hyung, aku akan menjadi gurumu, so prepare yourself. Kita akan mulai belajar besok saat pulang dari sekolah"

"tapi—"

"et, tidak ada tapi-tapi an. Aku sudah mengatur jadwal kita serapi mungkin agar dapat mengajarmu, kau tahu. Aku pun memiliki kesibukan. Jadi mohon kerja samanya Seungcheol hyung" membungkuk 90 derajat, woozi bersungguh-sungguh dalam kata-katanya barusan. Ia pun juga memiliki kesibukan di perkuliahan.

Seungcheol balas membungkuk, terserahlah woozi ingin menginginkan kapan. Meski seungcheol juga memiliki kesibukan di SHS nya, dan itu bersangkutan kelulusannya yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, tidak apalah. Toh lagipula itu hanya ekskul basket, piano, menari, club rapper underground, beladiri taekwondo, bola sepak, bulu tangkis, tenis meja dan tenis lapangan.

"baiklah woozi-ah, sampai jumpa"

Woozi tersenyum sambil mengangguk, membalikan badannya dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi dari taman. ia akan pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, haha. Seungcheol hyung tampan sekali...

Sama seperti yang di lakukan woozi, seungcheol pun pergi ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya. Dan dengan senyuman yang tak ada lunturnya karena memikirkan woozi.

Tapi setelah sampai di dalam mobil, seungcheol mengutuk dirinya sendiri. karena dengan sangat bodohnya ia lupa meminta nomor ataupun id line namja manis itu. lalu, lalu bagaimana ia akan menghubungi woozi?

Haha, itu masalah mu seungcheol.

 **_To Be Continue_**

Jicheol ini spesial karena ceritanya dari awal mereka ketemu, so what u think? NEXT? OR JUST END IT?

cerita ini sbnrnya udh jauh lama slsei dr ff verjun, tp krna mmng mw nyimpan di akhir dan udh nyiapin ending yg bagus jadinya ya begini :D.

jicheol itu manis gaess, akhirnya bs updt...

Review+Fav+Foll = penentu dari kelanjutan cerita...

Happy new years :*...

INI HARUS DI BACA : silahkan check channel aku di youtube dengan mengetik ''Virly Cullen''. Kalian harus check, karena aku bikin compilasi moment-moment spesial pair aku di fanfic mansae ini. Aku udah upload jicheol, HoshixTHe8, MinKwan, dan Junsol aka Verjun.

Don't forget to subscribe, like and comment yo guys :*

With love and kisses, **Virly A.R.M.Y 98Line**


End file.
